My Marine
by The Canadian Lover
Summary: With the curse broken Wynonna and Waverly take to the road to get away from Purgatory and everything in it. Nicole having worked hard to become Master Sergeant at the young age of 30 wants to come home to someone. What happens when these Pen pals find that they feel the same for each other, will Nicole make it home safe? will Waverly find a new home in Nicole's arms.
1. Chapter 1

**This is just an Idea i have that I couldnt pass up and wanted to know if yall would like to read more. Dont worry I havent forgotten about my other story and I am working on it as well I plan on posting both on different days as I write them.**

 **this story is G!P and I plan to do my best at making it tasteful.**

 **Let me know what you think and I hope you do want more.**

* * *

 **WAVERLY**

 **When you live in a town called Purgatory strange things happen and you learn to live with then with out giving a second thought.I don't know if its just natrul or if its the small town high jinxs of the town teens, But I didn't have to worry anymore about what the hell was going on in this one horse town. The curse had been broken no more revenants no more Black Badge no more Doc or Dolls, Just me and Wynonna and a map. We had no place in mide that we wanted to go she just came to me one week after everything went down and asked me if I wanted to get out of town and of Course I said yes i've been in this town all my life it was time to go.**

 **So packing what little we needed selling off the homestead we took one last ride through town saying goodbye to Gus and some of the towns folk we left just in the nick of time as a drunk Champ was Coming out of Shorty's. Wynonna took the first shift in driving going as fast as she could to get out of Purgatory and once we crossed over the line into the next town she slowed down. I pulled out my phone and started to go through my emails.**

 **"Oh I go an emil from Nicole." I say looking over at Wynonna.**

 **"Isn't that the Marine that you meant online?" Wynonna asks**

 **"Yes it is, She says she got my care package and she enjoyed your offer to send some whiskey but its not allowed. She has 6 more weeks left on her deploment then shes going to come home and relax before jumping back into work...Oh my."**

 **"Whats that oh my about?" Wynonna asks**

 **"She would like it if I would meet her at the airport when she comes home and she sent a picture...Shes so beautiful." I say looking into brown eyes.**

 **"You have a thing for her dont you?"**

 **"Yes" no point in lieing**

 **"Maybe you should tell her, I mean you sent her pictures of you and packages and all that good stuff it cant hurt to tell havent meant yet so you haven gotten to close if she has a issue then she will say, you say she has been nothing but truthful to you." Wynonna says.**

 **I know shes right we havent lied to each other or hidden anything so the best thing to do was to tell her the truth. Saving her picture to my phone I open a new email and start typing my reply. It wasnt anything long just a short I'd love to and you should know I'm gay and I like you. I hit send before I could chicken out and put my phone away.**

 **I got comfortable in my seat for the long drive and start looking out the window I started to fall to sleep when my phone pinged letting me know I had an email. Not thinking much of it but pulling my phone out because I hate to have my emails build up I hit the email app. When it popped open the first thing I saw was an new email from Nicole, Closing my eyes I let out a deep breath and opened it I was not expecting what I saw.**

 **'Waverly I'm glad you said something now I dont have to hide how I feel about you, if you havent noticed i like you too. I carry your picture on me all the time and look at it whenever we stop or when I'm in my bunk at night. Everyone tells me i'm a lucky dog to have someone back home like you I havent had the balls to tell them your not mines to go home to but its nice to fantasize that you are. Maybe if its ok with you I can say you are and take you out for a date when I get home. You're the only reason I'm leaving the Marines after this, I cant keep doing this when I have a reason to be home even if its just as friends you're my reason to come home.'**

 **"See what did I tell you baby girl she likes you and now you can stop drooling...Email her back." Wynonna said.**

 **With shaky hands I opened an new email and started to type.**

 **' I would love to be your girl if you will have me and I dont mind you fantasizing about me because Ive had so very um xrated fantasys about you and your darn uniform. But not to get to deep into it just tell me when and where to meet you and I will be there. Wynonna and I Have left Purgatory and are on our way to anywhere so you will have to let us know in advance where to be since we dont really have a home base... your Girl Waverly'**

 **I hit send and sit back with a smile Wynonna lets out a little laugh and shakes her head.**

 **TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**When you live in a town called Purgatory strange things happen and you learn to live with then with out giving a second thought.I don't know if its just natrul or if its the small town high jinxs of the town teens, But I didn't have to worry anymore about what the hell was going on in this one horse town. The curse had been broken no more revenants no more Black Badge no more Doc or Dolls, Just me and Wynonna and a map. We had no place in mide that we wanted to go she just came to me one week after everything went down and asked me if I wanted to get out of town and of Course I said yes i've been in this town all my life it was time to go.**

 **So packing what little we needed selling off the homestead we took one last ride through town saying goodbye to Gus and some of the towns folk we left just in the nick of time as a drunk Champ was Coming out of Shorty's. Wynonna took the first shift in driving going as fast as she could to get out of Purgatory and once we crossed over the line into the next town she slowed down. I pulled out my phone and started to go through my emails.**

 **"Oh I go an emil from Nicole." I say looking over at Wynonna.**

 **"Isn't that the Marine that you meant online?" Wynonna asks**

 **"Yes it is, She says she got my care package and she enjoyed your offer to send some whiskey but its not allowed. She has 6 more weeks left on her deploment then shes going to come home and relax before jumping back into work...Oh my."**

 **"Whats that oh my about?" Wynonna asks**

 **"She would like it if I would meet her at the airport when she comes home and she sent a picture...Shes so beautiful." I say looking into brown eyes.**

 **"You have a thing for her dont you?"**

 **"Yes" no point in lieing**

 **"Maybe you should tell her, I mean you sent her pictures of you and packages and all that good stuff it cant hurt to tell havent meant yet so you haven gotten to close if she has a issue then she will say, you say she has been nothing but truthful to you." Wynonna says.**

 **I know shes right we havent lied to each other or hidden anything so the best thing to do was to tell her the truth. Saving her picture to my phone I open a new email and start typing my reply. It wasnt anything long just a short I'd love to and you should know I'm gay and I like you. I hit send before I could chicken out and put my phone away.**

 **I got comfortable in my seat for the long drive and start looking out the window I started to fall to sleep when my phone pinged letting me know I had an email. Not thinking much of it but pulling my phone out because I hate to have my emails build up I hit the email app. When it popped open the first thing I saw was an new email from Nicole, Closing my eyes I let out a deep breath and opened it I was not expecting what I saw.**

 **'Waverly I'm glad you said something now I dont have to hide how I feel about you, if you havent noticed i like you too. I carry your picture on me all the time and look at it whenever we stop or when I'm in my bunk at night. Everyone tells me i'm a lucky dog to have someone back home like you I havent had the balls to tell them your not mines to go home to but its nice to fantasize that you are. Maybe if its ok with you I can say you are and take you out for a date when I get home. You're the only reason I'm leaving the Marines after this, I cant keep doing this when I have a reason to be home even if its just as friends you're my reason to come home.'**

 **"See what did I tell you baby girl she likes you and now you can stop drooling...Email her back." Wynonna said.**

 **With shaky hands I opened an new email and started to type.**

 **' I would love to be your girl if you will have me and I dont mind you fantasizing about me because Ive had so very um xrated fantasys about you and your darn uniform. But not to get to deep into it just tell me when and where to meet you and I will be there. Wynonna and I Have left Purgatory and are on our way to anywhere so you will have to let us know in advance where to be since we dont really have a home base... your Girl Waverly'**

 **I hit send and sit back with a smile Wynonna lets out a little laugh and shakes her head.**

 **NICOLE**

 **I have never been so happy in my life Waverly just agreed to be my girl giving me someone to come home to and to tell how I feel on phone calls. Sure we have yet to meet and Ive only had two pictures of her sent to me but she has sent me packages every few months. We started out as pen pals after I came across her name on an dating site, and in my sorry attempt to find love and someone to talk to I jumped feet first into it. She never said if she was straight or gay so I wasnt sur what to do so I just went for friends that couldnt hurt right. but as time went on I started to fall for her and when I got my first look at her in in a selfie sent in the mail those green eyes just had me. I kept that picture on me at all times the other pictuer was of her and Wynonna at some bar smiling at the camera over Christmas.**

 **Waverly would send me boxes of things candies cookies mone made cookies stories that she would write letters about what revenant her and Wynonna have busted, I asked her what she ment by that and she told me she would tell me later so I let that go. She sent me tshirts to wear when we wasnt on the clock that was always but I would wear them whenever I could.**

 **When I ranked up as the youngest Female Master Sargent in Marine history she sent me a little teddy bear with my rank on her uniform. When I was cleared to have personal things like laptops and tablets she sent me an Ipad I never got the chance to use it yet but I planned to and soon.**

 **Now I was on patrol with my unit and it was late at night and the moon was full and it made me think about Waverly when she said one of her favorit things to do in the spring and summer was to sit outside at night and look up at the moon. I was crouched down looking at the map when a bulet wized by my head hitting the wall.**

 **"Cover!" I yelled jumping over the wall**

 **gun fire erupted and I was ded in the middle.**

 **"Master Sargent you ok?!" Some one yelled**

 **"Yes cover me!" I yelled**

 **When I got the cover fire I took off running and dipped around a building where the rest of my unit was.**

 **"Im too damn close to leaing this place to get shot now." I say grabbing at my arm.**

 **A bullet hit me in the shoulder it was my right shoulder but I kept going**

 **"Jackson get down!" I yelled but it was too late he was hit in the chest laying him flat out in the middle of fire.**

 **I jumped up and ran out into the open and pulled him over my sholders and as quickly as I could ran back to cover I was half way there when hot pain filled my left leg but I kept moving. once be hind cover I started to look Jackson over the best I could in the dark. Clark was calling in back up and I was being looked over by our medic.**

 **"That was stupid Master Sargent you could have gotten you head blown off." Brooks says as she tourniquets my leg.**

 **"I'm alive and so is he now hush." I tell her as i listen best I could.**

 **I could hear jets making there way over head and shots being fired before a bomb was dropped and the building across from us blew up sending brick and wood everywhere.**

 **"Thats our cover lets move!" I yell grabbing my gun and hoped up on my right leg**

 **We made it to the trucks without any more damage and we was taken back to camp where they rushed me and Jackson to the makeshift hopital. What happen was little to fast for my hazy mind to keep up with but the next thing I know I was being hooked up to an IV.**

 **3 DAYS LATER**

 **"Waverly!" I yell jumping up right.**

 **I looked around I was back in my tent on base my things packed up**

 **"Wow your awake." Brooks said walking in**

 **"Yes I am why am I here?" I ask**

 **"We are out of room at the tent and you have been up and down for two days so I got you cleared to sleep in your own bed, as long as I kept an eye on you." she said**

 **"I just... What happen?" I ask as i sit on the side of my bunklooking at my thigh.**

 **"You dont remember?"**

 **"Yes I remember, I mean why are my things packed up?" I ask**

 **Brooks came over and sat down.**

 **"They are sending you home early and I know your not coming back you have that Green eyed beauty waiting for you back home." She said looking at my stitches in my shoulder.**

 **I readjustedmy arm in the sling my arm was in and rubbing my leg, I was feeling a little pain but not as much as i was in my arm.**

 **"You may walk with a limp for a while but that will be ok, and you was a hair away from having to have rehab over a shattered shoulder. We got the bullet out of your shoulder and your thigh was through and through missing the bone." She said standing up.**

 **"Oh and check your email that damn thing has been going off." Brooks said before leaving me alone.**

 **Standing up I limped over to my desk and picked up my ipad and hit the email icon. There were three emails from Waverly waiting for me and I opened the oldest on first. Reading through them I laughed at Wynonna getting drunk and loseong her shirt frowned when she said she lost her favorite neckless and almost cryied when she said she found a kitten all alone on the street.**

 **Thinking of kittens I looked around to se if i could spot my kitten that I had found on patrol. The little black kitten had ran right up to me in the middle of gun fire and wouldnt leave me alone so I put her in my pocket where she curled up and shivered the whole time. And ever since then she has been mine, I gave her the name midnight becuse of her fur and that I could never find her at night unless she had those big blue eyes open.**

 **Spotting her in her carrier I moved over and rubbed her nose with my finger she opened her eyes for a short moment before going back to sleep. Next to the Carrier was some paper work that wasnt there before, picking it up i noticed it was my discharge papers with the time and date that I would leave. They had a list of my possestions and a Midnight's papers all ready to go.**

 **"Well I guess this is it little girl." I say sitting down in front of her.**

 **I pulled the ipad over and opened a new email to send Waverly my in for imformation telling her everything that happened to me and where I would be and at what time. I hit the send button and sat back it was early here so I know it was late where ever they were.**

 **WAVERLY**

 **I woke up to the sound of the shower and looked over at the bed next to mine to find it ment Wynonna was up and getting ready for the day, I looked over at the pillow net to see storm laying in a ball fast to sleep. The little kitten was always full of energy but when she crashed she went all out. Letting out a sigh I reached over and grabbed my phone and saw that I had an email. Opening it I smiled when I saw it was from Nicole I started to read the sat up right in bed, she had been shot twice. She said she was ok but I couldnt get the thought of her being shot out of my head.**

 **She told me when she was coing home and to meet her at Dallas/Fort Worth International air port in three days. We was in Las Vegas that was only 17 hours away from here it couldn't hurt to go down there now and spend a few days just exploring.**

 **I told Wynonna about my plan and what had happen to Nicole and that she was coming home early.**

 **"Is she ok?" Wynonna asked looking out from behind the shower curtain.**

 **"Yeah shes walking and her arm is in a sling and she has a limp for now but shes ok." I say.**

 **"Well I guess we are going to Dallas." She says before I walked out the bathroom.**

 **"Well Storm we are going to meet a new kitten and her human in a few days so you have to be good." I say looking into bright green eyes.**

 **"Your turn baby girl." Wynonna says walking out into the room with her towl on.**

 **Wynonna didnt care if she new you or not if she wanted to be naked she was going to be naked. I grabbed my things and moved quickly into the bathroom i didnt want to see her naked and I dint want her to see me naked. I hopped inthe shower and started to wash my hair and started to think about Nicole and how much I couldnt wait to finally meet her and touch that face that I couldnt stop looking at. I started to wash out the soap when I started to think about what it was that she could possibly have to tell me that was so important that she couldnt tell me through an email.**

 **starting to wash up I started to think about all the things I could do to suprise her at the airport. Flowers was too much and out of the picture since i didnt know what kind she liked. Candies wasnt going to happen since I sent her a boat load over the time that I meant her and im suprised that she had teeth left with all the junk i sent her.**

 **"You could always show up naked." I say to no one.**

 **Nope I wold get arrested the second I stepped out the SUV, there was nothing I could do for her.**

 **"I guess just being there is enough for her." I said turning off the water.**

 **3 DAYS LATER**

 **Oh this was killing me standing here looking at flights to come in, Wynonna was out in the SUV with Storm while stood here waiting for my Marine to come through those doors. I still didnt have anything to give Nicole when she got off the plane, I asked Wynonna and she had no idea but she did dress me in the shortest shorts that I had that I could get away with in public and one of my Marine tshirts that Nicole sent me. It was big on me because it was Nicole's so Wynonna tied it in the back to show off my flat stomach.**

 **I jumped when I saw her flight pop up on the board now it was only a matter of time before she wame walking through the doors. I didnt have to look at the pictures to be sure of who I was looking for, I had that face memorized and knew she knew me when she saw me since she carried my picture around with her everywhere.**

 **The doors open and people started to make their way out and I walked up to the line to wait for her. My eyes was scaning the groups of people so fast that I almost missed her, but there she was walking slowly out the doors her eyes scaned for me and stoped when we locked eyes. She stopped and smiled before starting to walk as fast as she could to me, She had her bag over her left shoulder and she had a limp. I ran up to her and did the only thing i have been thinking about doing from the time I started talking to her, I kissed her. Her left arm wrapped around me and she kissed me back.**

 **There was claps and cheers from people around us as I pulled back and looked at her.**

 **"You are so damn beautiful." I say looking up at her.**

 **"You too, you more then I dreamed of looking at that picture." Nicole says**

 **"I'm sorry that I dont have anything to give you, I just couldn't think of anything."**

 **"What you have on is enough for me." She says looking me up and down**

 **For whatever reason I started to blush and I covered my face.**

 **"Come on I have to go to cargo and get Mdnight." She says taking my hand.**

 **"So where are you staying?" I ask as we walk.**

 **"I have a house here in Fort Worth, But after spending so much time in the heat and sand I'm thinking I will move some where that has seasons." Nicole says as we walked.**

 **She hugged me to her side as we walked and all I kept doing was smelling her. She smelt of soap and something more that I knew was all we picked up her things and made our way to pick up Midnight. When I saw the kitten for the first time in person I smiled and rubbed her little black nose.**

 **"Look at those eyes I've never seen s black cat with blue eyes." I say wanting to reach in and pull her out the carrier.**

 **"Nor have I but i was lucky to find this little monster she was the only one that would listen to me when I would read your letters, oh and she enjoyed the little cat treats you sent her very much." Nicole says to me with a wink.**

 **Midnight let out a little meow and it made me giggle as I picked up her carrier as Nicole showed her ID and signed for made our way out of the airport after that and over to The red SUV that Wynonna loved oh so much.**

 **"Well look at you, Nice to meet you." Wynonna said holding out her hand.**

 **Nicole took it a gave a strong shake Wynonna walked around to the back and opened the trunk and started to place the boxes in and stopped at the she stopped when she came to a long black plastic case.**

 **"Whats that?" She asked**

 **"That is my M16A4 thats my M27 infantry Automatic Rifle thats my M9 Beretta and my M40A3 sniper rifle." She said pointing to each box.**

 **Wynonna's eyes lit up and she started to place each box in the SUV with love and care.**

 **"She has a thing for guns." I say**

 **"Then we will get along just fine." Nicole says**

 **the three of us plus Midnight got into the car and Nicole gave her the address to where we was going. Wynonna pulled out onto the road and Storm came jumped up on my lap to look inside the Carrier. They started mewing at each other and Nicole let out a laugh and I looked back at her, She had taken off her hat and I got a good look at her. Her hair was short and really red she had a dimple on one cheek and her eyes smiled at me.**

 **"What?" she asked**

 **"Nothing your just nothing never mind." I say turning around an looking down at Storm and Midnight play through the gate. we rode in silence every now and then i would look over my shoulder to see Nicole looking out the window at the passing houses.**

 **Wynonna made a right turn and drove up to a gate.**

 **"Hit 8531." She said to her.**

 **Wynonna did just what she was told and the large gate opened and we drove through.**

 **"These are some amazing houses." Wynonna says**

 **"Yea they are ok but whenever Im home they get too talkative, Where are you two staying?" She asked**

 **"We had check out this moring so we was going to find a hotel here in Fort Worth." I say.**

 **"No need I have 4 bedrooms you can stay with me for as long as your here." She says.**

 **Wynonna pulled into the drive way of a two story house sarounded by large trees and a large green yard.**

 **"Come on this is the part I hate." She said geting out the SUV.**

 **Nicole reached in her bag and pulled out her keys and walked up the walk way to the front door.**

 **"She has something about her you better move in on that before I do baby girl." Wynonna says following her into the house.**

 **I grabbed Midnight and Storm from the car and followed Wynonna into the house. when I closed the door behind me Nicole was opening windows leting in the spring breeze. Wynonna was taking white sheets off of things, not sure what to do I put Storm in the carrier with Midnight as set them down to help Wynonna.**

 **Nicole walked down the stairs in only her boots forest green uniform pant and a tight forest green tshirt. and I mean tight i could see every one of her ab muscles through that damn shirt and it made me weak in the knees. Wynonna moved over to me and held me up right.**

 **"I don't have anything in here to eat but I have the number to a great pizza place beer whiskey and soda hows that sound for dinner?" Nicole asks walking fully into the room.**

 **"Anything with beer and Whiskey Wynonna is in and I havent had Pizza in forever." I say.**

 **"Ok lets go out back and start the fire pit and I will call for pizza."**

 **She bent down and let Storm and Midnight out the carrier and pulled her phone out her pocket.**

 **"Go to her." Wynonna hissed pushing me to her.**

 **I walked over to her looking back to see Wynonna walking out the back french doors. I looked up at Nicole as she put her phone back in her pocket. She turned to me and cupped my face in her hand and smiled at me.**

 **"I want to tell you something before I kiss you again so you can make up your mind about wether or not you want to be with me." she says.**

 **"Ok."**

 **"Im going to come out and say it, I was born with both male and female parts I'm intersex."She says.**

 **I could see that this was hard for her and that she was starting to close herself off to get ready fo rejection but it didnt bother me at all.**

 **"So." I say**

 **"What do you mean so?" she asked**

 **"Nicole you my Unicorn." I say with a smile**

 **"Your what?" She asked letting her hand fall away.**

 **I took her hand in mine.**

 **"I always said if I fall in love it would be with someone so rare like a unicorn since they dont exist. I have been with Guys and that one woman when I spent six months in Europe but i never fell in love.I knew it was going to take one hell of a person to tame me. When I fell for you it wasnt because you are a woman it was because you have an anazing soul and your so brave to put your life on the line for so many people some people that dont even care about you or what you are are so accomplished and smart that it kills me sometimes that I found someone I can talk about ancent languages with, and the list goes on. So for you to tell me you intersexed doesnt bother me one bit. It does how ever make me want to study about it and it also makes me want to see what I have to do to make you hard." Isay the last part in her ear to let her know that not only does it not bother me but I still get turned on by her.**

 **Nicole pulls back and looks at me first it was a frown but then it turned into a big smile and I pulled her down into a kiss.**

 **"Baby girl she has a lake back here!" I hear Wynonna call.**

 **We both laugh and she pulls me closer with her good arm.**

 **"Is she always this good at interuptions?" Nicole asks.**

 **"She can get a bit exited over the littlest things." I say**

 **"Come on the food should be here soon and we dont want Wynonna to go jumping into the lake." She says taking my hand.**

 **NICOLE**

 **That was a big weight off my chest, I dont know what I would have done if Waverly would have walked out that door and neveer came back.I had been noting but open and honest with her all these years but I never told her about that, i mean you dont just come out and say hey Im a girl with a penis. But she called me her unicorn and I oddly like the name and now I'm sitting around a fire with what has to be the love of my life and her sister eating pizza and getting drunk off or whiskey.**

 **Waverly went from playing around with wynonna to sitting on my lap over the course of the 4 hours we were outside she was now massaging the muscles around the bullet hole in my first it hurt but with her soft touch it started to relax and it didn't hurt as much.**

 **"Ok this bottle is gone and I'm all out of beer we should go in and head to bead or try and watch a movie." I say.**

 **I still had to take the painkillers to stop the deep pain that Waverly's fingers couldnt get out. Wynonna got up from her chair and stretched out her arms and legs, Waverly stood on shaky legs and burped and I followed after her.I knew I was going to fall right into bed since I hadent drunk in the 14 to 17 years of my career, Hey a Master Sargent has to be on her toes.**

 **I drunkenly put down fresh food and water for Storm and Midnight hit the switch to turn off thr fire pit from inside the house, Locked the doors and windows and showed them to their rooms. Me and Waverly stood out side her room looking at each other.**

 **"I rally would like it if I stayed with you." She said.**

 **"I know but we both have been drinking and I dont want our first time together to be some drunken mess." I say giving her a kiss.**

 **"Good night Master Sargent." She says with a salute**

 **"Good night Waverly Earp." I say giving her one back.**

 **She gave me a kiss and turned to walk into her room softly closing the door.i made my way down the hall to my room where i took my boots and pants off took my pills and climed in bed.**

 **WAVERLY**

 **I woke up the next morning to the sound of Wynonna laughing and the smell of bacon. I got up and went to look through my bag to get something to wear and headed to the the shower. I didn't feel like washing my hair so I skiped over and just washed my body and climbed out, I looked around and noticed that I left my towel in the bedroom. I walked out the bathroom into the bed room.**

 **"Oh god Im sorry."**

 **I looked up to see Nicole standing with a towel and wash cloth door half closed. I smiled and walked over and took the toel and wrapped it around me and smiled up at her.**

 **"Thank you." I say running my hand up her chest.**

 **"Your welcome um me and Wynonna whent shopping at 7 this morning so I'm making a early lunch, what would you like?" She asked**

 **I put my arm around her neck and and pulled her down to my mouth.**

 **"I want you." I say**

 **Nicole pulled me closer to her and and kissed me again this time sheran her tongue over my bottom lip and I opened my mout to let her in. I let out a moan and put my fingers in her hair to pull her as close as I could and I felt ger pull me up and I jumped up into her arms. I felt the wall at my back and her abs push into my pussy.**

 **"Hey baby girl time to wake...Oh ok." Wynonna said**

 **I looked over Nicol's shoulder to see Wynonna standing with her hands over her eyes. I slipped down Nicole's body and adjusted the towel and clear my throat.**

 **"Whats up Wynonna?" I say looking at her.**

 **Nicole ran her hand through her hair tomake it look presentable and she looked like ahe was going to trip Wynonna on the stairs.**

 **"Well Nicole here said she was going to take me to the gun range after you eat so get dressed and eat so we can go." She says smiling when Nicole turned to me.**

 **"Yes so what would you like to eat?" Nicole asked**

 **"Eggs and bacon sandwich with cheese?" I say Looking at her.**

 **"Ok I can do that see you down stairs." Nicole says before kissing me.**

 **She walked out the room and Wynonna Closed the door after her.**

 **"Wow you work fast baby girl."**

 **"Shut up Wy."**

 **"Well its good to know she likes you too and she a great cook so far." She said going for the door.**

 **"I'll be down a soon as I can." I say**

 **Wynonna gave a thumbs up and closed the door after her, I let out a sigh and start to get dressed. Today was Wynonna's day to pick what we did so that meant she or I would be coming back with some kind of injury.**


	3. Chapter 3

WAVERLY

 **The gun range wasn't my cup of tea but Wynonna and I had an agreement that we would take turns picking what we did and it was her turn. I wasnt really having fun until Nicole talked me into picking up her Beretta M9.**

 **"Now lean a little into it and shoot when you're ready."She says in my ear**

 **"Don't worry I'm right behind you." She added.**

 **I looked down range at the paper and sighed I never got to mess with guns with the Black Badge. Wynonna said she wantted to keep me as far from that part as possible so that meant I didn't know how to shoot at all.**

 **I opened my eyes anpulled the trigger, there was a loud ping and Wynonna let out a yelp. I looked over and she was looking at me with pride and Nicole kissed my head. I smiled and put the gun down, Nicole hit the button and the paper came zooming up to us.**

 **"Good shot Waves kill shot." Nicole said pointing at the hole in the head.**

 **T** hank god I was aiming for the head I don't know I could do it. Nicole took the rifle from Wynonna and handed it to me.

"Ok now try this." She says tapping the side of theM16 A4 rifle

I gave a nod and turned down range I set my stance and picked the gun up, I felt Nicole move up behind me and kiss my head.

"OK when your ready." She says putting her had on my hip.

I took a deep breath and pulled the trigger and kept pulling until the magazine was empty. I put the gun down on the counter and turned aroound to them. Nicole hit the buttonand Wynonna pulled me into a hug.

Looks like our name is good for something." She says as Nicole took the paper down.

"If you didnt kill the guy before you did now." She says holding up the paper dummy.

the paper had a number of holes in it but the most the biggest hole was right in the middle, Wynonna hugged me to her and looked over the paper.

"If I had Know you was this good thoes revenants wouldnt have kid naped you." She said into my hair.

"Ok Whats a revenant?" Nicole said looking at us.

"I guess we should talk about that huh." I say

"That would be good yes."Nicole says

"Well this is going to take a long time so how about we get out of here grab something to eat and go beck to your place." Wynonna says starting to pack everything up.

I looked at Nicole and turned to help Wynonna, this was going to be the hard part. How do I explain to a person that works for the goverment that there are undead people out there some that want other people the fact that I had been fighting the undead bad guys from my great Grandfathers time.

I didn't look at her as wwe made our way out to our SUV I just climbed in the back and kept my head down until my door was pulled open and Nicole stood ther looking at me.

"When I was over seas I was off base with my unit when we got separated and I was on my own and I saw this man he was coming at me with a gun I gave a warning shot but he wouldn't stop in fact he started fireing at me. So I had to fire back I pump him full of bullets but he didnt stop. I was on my last bullet and my M16 was empty I took aim and shot him dead between the eyes and he finaly fell. I thought I was in the clear to get the hell out of there but he got right back up and I nearly fell out, I was so agngry but there was nothing I could do so I ran I never ran away from anything that was also the first time I lied about anything in my whole Career but I knew I couldnt tell them that I emptyed all my bullets in one man and he didn't die so I came up with a lie saying I was out numbered and I had no choice but to run when I ran out of bullets. I knew they wouldn't have believed me if I told them what really happened so I never told anyone til this day. I ran into him again but that time I was set on killing him and I ended up blowing his head of and he never got back up." Nicole says

I looked at her from behing my hair, she pushed my hair away and looked at me with a smile.

"What I'm trying to say is no matter what you have to tell me about these revevnants you dont have to worry if I will belive you because I have seen some strange things that people would never believe me if I told them." She says.

I looked at her for a long moment before giving her answer.

"Well I have alot to show you."I say

She smiled and gave me a kiss before closing my door and climbing in the front. The drive was a long ride because the gun range was a little ways away from the house. We stopped at I diner and got a number of plates of food because they both ate like monsters I watched them as they mad the plates, the hamburgers was huge and cheesy with large strips of bacon lettuce and tomatoes I skiped the oinon. The frise was stacked high and the chicken nuggets where huge they stappled the take out box close. They ordered 5 plates all together and I was wondering where Nicole was going to put it. I knew that Wynonna could eat but I never seen Nicole eat.

We got back in the SUV and made our way back to Nicole's house where I went to fish out my laptop and zip drive that held all the information i was going to need to explain to Nicole what we have been doing . Wynonna when an pulled out the peacemaker and sat it on the table between the tree of us. Nicole stapped chewing an looked at it while I booted up my laptop.

We spent the rest of the afternoon talking about everything Nicole saw. She aske questions and looked at the map tracing the lines with her fingers she was reading one of the books when we left her for bed. Around 4am she came to my room and woke me up.

"Whats wrong?" I asked sitting up.

"Your missing one." she said in that dry voice you get from staying up late.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Your missing one shes and older lady and very good at fooling people, it says it right here some one close to the Earps." she hands me the paper.

I looked at the papers and as clear as day it was right there but I always thought that to be Willa.

"I did some digging and it came up with the name Gus I dont know what that means but its all there." She said pointing to the papers

I reached over and turned on the bed sid lamp and waited for my eyes to adjust be for looking at the papers. There was no way Nicole was making this up she didnt know about Gus and uncle Curtis I never spoke about them in my letters but it was right here. How was it that I over looked this how did I not see this, how is this possible Gus took care of me she was there for every important moment in my life.

"Wynonna!" I called getting out of bed and going to her room.

I ran into her in the hall.

"Whats wrong baby girl, Haught what are you still doing up?" She asked rubbing her eyes

"We missed one the curse isnt broken." I say handing her the papers

"I can't read this Waverly what are you talking about?"

"Nicole stayed up going over the work and she found one that we missed one that we would have never in a million years have found."

"Whos that?"

"Gus, I know it sounds crasy I dont want to belive it but we have to go back for answers."

"Are you kidding me." Wynonna asked.

"Who's Gus?"Nicole asked looking at us.

"Think about it Wynonna she never left the triangle We have never seen anything happen to her." I say

"Waverly are you saying that you..."

"Wynonna I'm just saying that we go get some answers so I can put this to rest." I say

I turn and look up at Nicole and cupped her cheek this meant I was going to have to leave Her here in Texas. My eyes start to water because I didnt want to leave her I didn't know the out come of what was going to happen and she knew it.

"No I'm coing with you and your not going to tell me anything different." She says

"OK you two can I go back to sleep we can leave in a few hours." Wynonna says

"Yea you go ahead I'm not going to get anymore sleep."I say

"Ok fine lets get our things together we can leave in the next two hours." Wynonna said turning and going back into her room to get her things.

Nicole turned and headed to her room and started to put things into a bag.

"Nicole this is our problem I can't ask you to go." I say watching her.

"Your not asking I'm doing it because I want to." She says walking over to me.

"I just found and it may be too soon for you but your it for me your my love and I told myself while I was in that hell hole that where ever you go I go no matter if you rejected me as a lover and just wanted me as a friend. You may not need my Protection I need to be there in case you need me." She says cupping my face.

"Ok you can come but no getting shot." I say

"I'm going to ask you to help me find Storm in a few as soon as I get packed." I say before leaving the room.

7am found us on the road back to Purgatory I sat in the back going over the papers Nicole found. Midnight and Storm are curled up in the carrier and purring away and I looked out the window at the passing scenery we had I long ride ahead of us so I just got as comfortable as I could be in a car.

NICOLE

Purgatory was a very small town not somewhere I would want to live it was beautiful with its mountain and green land and its quiet town feel. I just wasnt me and I really hoped Waverly didn't want to stay here.

I got out the SUV outside a well built cabin and followed Wynonna and Waverly up the stairs to the front door. Wynonna put her hand on her gun when the door opened I did the samething glad I was just as a good shot with my left hand as I was with my right.

We slowly walked into the house when Wynonna stopped us when she spotted a woman sitting in a chair by the window. She was older with short gray and white she had a hot cup of coffee and she refused to look at us.

"I've been waiting for you to figure it out." She said in a sad tone.

"Why Gus?" Waverly asked

"I fell in love with your Uncle Curtis it was never my plan but he was charming and loving."

"How is it that BoBo didn't know about you? He would have done anything to hurt us." Wynonna says.

"Because he didn't know I was before BoBo took over and by the time he found out you had him dead to rights."

We stood there looking at her, I was confused as to my they had to kill her.

"Can't you just let her live?" I ask

"No they can't as long as I'm alive the curse will never be broken and and there is a chance that will leave a mark on their lives and they both deserve to have a life free of the hells that this curse brings. I will just bring more evil to them." She said.

"Gus..." Wynonna said

She turned to us and slowly walked over to them. she pulled them both into a hug kissing both there heads.

"Wynonna you have been through so much and you have done so much to redeem yourself keep doing good girl you have a good heart." Gus said looking at her.

"Waverly you have alway been honest you stay that way."She says looking over Waverly's shoulder at me.

"You keep her honest ok."She say looking at her.

"I will." I say

She took a few steps back and nodded her head. Wynonna pulled the peacemaker and held it in her hands for a started to rasie it a few time but it was like it was the heaviest thing in the world, but she finally did.

"Did you make you peace?" She asked in a shaky voice.

Gus gave a nod and the barrel of the peacemaker started to glow a elecitric blue and Waverly grabbed my hand.A shot rang through the house and the floor opened up and started to suck Gus gown into it. I didn't even blink an eye I had never seen anything like it in my life but Ive seen may things and this was just going to be added to the list.

The floor closed up and Waverly jumped into Wynonna's arms and I just stood there looking at the same spot that Gus was just standing in. I watched them for an moment befor going outside to give them some time alone when I saw a man in western wear standing by the car.

"Um guys you may want to see this"I say.

They came out the house and stood buy me.

'Wyatt?" Waverly said

"You did good girls now you are free from my troubled past. Go live your life and dont look back on this town there is nothing here for you." He said

He tipped his hat ant turned and walked off until he dissipated. I looked over at them and Wynonna looked at me. She reached back and locked the door befor pulling it closed.

"We should get going before anyone notice we are here." She said .

Gus lived right on the edge of the triangle so we could leave the same way w came without anyone knowing we was here. And thats just what we did I sat in the back with the cats to give Waverly and Wynonna some time alone without me being in the way. I was starting to feel really bad for even bringing it up but what would I have done if Waverly was followed by that damn curse .

I was happy that I was going to be around for a long time without having to worry about some dead freak coming around her. I looked out the window and sighed, was I being selfish to ask Waverly to give me all of her, would she really give up time with Wynonna for me was that asking too much.

"Nicole?"

"Yea what's wrong?" I asked looking at Waverly.

"I was wondering if it would be ok with you if we stayed with you for a little while?"

I sat upand cupped her face and smile if you want to your welcome to stay forever." I say smiling.

"Good we are staying with you, Wynonna what do you think." Waverly asked

She wasn't overly exited she was just asking a question.

"I dont see why not there isnt any where I want to be." She says

Waverly smiled at me and turned around and I looked back out the window the sun was going down and Wynonna wasnt showing any signs of stopping So I settled in from for a long drive it wasnt something I haven't done before I opened the carte and pulled out Midnight and Storm and started to pet them and train them to sit and stay. 2am came and that found us at a gas station.

I was looking around the store and while Waverly was sleeping in the car. Wynonna had arm full of junk food and she handed me the keys.

"Your driving you can drive right?" She asks me.

"I can do a lot of things." I say taking off my sling.

I let out a sigh when I flexed my arm out then put it back on. Wynonna dropped all of our junk on the counter and pulled out her wallet I gabbed a hand full of slimjims to go with my soda and large bag of cheetos. After we paid we made our way out to the SUV to find a man looking in the windows. I pulled my gun and walked up on him.

"You're thinking the wrong thing so back the fuck off." I say with the barrel of my gun on the back of his head.

"Oh i'm sorry i did'nt mean to bother any of your things." he said backing away.

I watched as he walked away before I looked in the window to see Waverly in the back fast to sleep with Storm and Midnight on her chest.

"Your good for her." Wynonna says as we get in the SUV.

"What do you mean?" I ask

"I'm not going to stay long sitting still isn't my thing but on the other hand Waverly is made for having a family and being is one spot, maybe travel a little but she whats a family something you can give her." She said popping open her drink.

"Your going to leave, When?" I ask

"I'll stay for a few days but I will leave when shes sleeping so it wont be so hard on her. I'll be sure to keep my phone on so you can keep in touch. Just take care of her." She says as we make it into the city.

"Stop right here." I pulled over infront of a large office building.

I put the car in park and she turned and looked at Waverly for a long moment befor she got out. I jumped out the car and followed her arounf to the back.

"What are you doing?" I hiss

"I was wrong this is where I get off the sooner the better for us both.I can't let her see me go its best you leave me here."She says putting her bag on the ground and closed the back.

"I need you to take care of her and this." Wynonna hads me the peacemaker.

I look at the gun then back up at her, she gave be a hug and picked up her bag and started to walk down the street. I watched her until she turned the corner and I looked back at the car thinking what in the hell was I going to tell Waverly when she woke up.

walking back around to the drivers side I got in the SUV and put the peacemaker in the seat next to me and started on our way. I was 15 minutes intio the drive when I heard sniffing, I looked over my shoulder to see Waverly wide awake eyes straight ahead tears falling from her eyes.

"I tried to make her stay Waverly I really did but she said it was for the best." I say softly not taking my eyes off the road. I knew if I looked at her I would start crying myself.

"I know." She said

I heard the sound of numbers beoing dailed.

"This is Wynonna you know what to do."

"Wy I'm going to miss you so much and I'm not mad that you had to go, you're always thinking of me, But I need you in my life I dont know if I can do this without you...I love you."

Waverly hug up the phone and curled up with her phone and cried until she was alseep again. I looked down at the clock to see it was 3am I put it in my head that I would drive until I had to stop for food and gas I made up a lot of time on the dark highway becuse by the time we had to stop we was just outside Vegas. I pushed the car until we stoped at a station not far from down town. Waverly got out the Car and walked next door to the Bugerking while I started to fill up the car. I was checking the oil when she came back with a bag of food and two large drinks.

"You hungry?" She asked

Her voice was peppy but she couldnt change her eyes.

"Waverly if you don't want to be with me I can send you where ever you want to go." I say closing the hood.

"Waverly set the food and drinks on the hood.

"Nicole I am hurt that Wynonna left me but I am happy she left me with you. If we would have broken that curse without your hep she would have left me in that town and I would have never left. I would have made you stay in that town that you didn't want to be and we both would have been unhappy. She left me where I wanted to be and thats with you and where ever you go I will go."Waverly said.

"Good because I have been thinking about moving from Texas." I say

"To where?" she asked.

"One of the Carolinas they have all three seasons and there not that bad." I say.

"Well lets get Back to Texas and get to putting your house on the market and picking out what State you want to move to." Waverly said with a smile that reached her eyes.

We stayied in Vegas for two days just do the tourest thing looking around doing a little shopping taking in a show. And each night Waverly wrote Wynonna a letter talking about what we did that day. I waas having a hard time trying to be around Waverly, she wore the shortest ilegal shorts to bed and she wanted to be right up on me.

My attraction to her was clear in how I treated her I held her door held her close while we was walking giving her sweet little kisses whenever she allowed it. Anything I could do to show her I was attracted I did but she never addressed the raging hardon I would have in the morning aftter the nights of her rubbing against me.

If you asked me I was starting to question if she was attracted to me, what the hell am I saying? She kisses me like she's dieing shes all over me all the time but I'm just not sure how we are when it comes to sexual part of this young relationship. She's just a vixen and she couldn't help it.

"You ready.?" Waverly asked jumping out in front of me.

"Yes I put our bags in the car, I was coming to find you, you do have a habbit of disappearing when you shouldn't" I say with a laugh

"Oh I was playing my last $100 chip and I won us $10,000." She said holding up the check.

I took the check froom her and looked at it closely like it may disappear I lurned a few things from that. One I looked like and idot and two it was a cashiers check. I handed her the check and rubbed the back of my neck. she reached up and rubbed the back of my neck and kissed me.

"Come on lets get on the road." she said giving me a kiss.

We got into the eievator she gut under my left arm snd just stood there for a moment.

"Are you not attracted to me sexual because if your not its ok I dont mine we can have an open relastionship if thats how you can get off I'm happy just being with you." She says as the door opens.

"What where did you get that from?" I asked as we walked out.

"Well for the pass two days I have been trying to get you to do something, I was lieing when I said they only have singles ai was all over you while we was out...Hell i was almost naked with what I was wearing to bed."

"Oh god no I thought you was just being friendly I didn't want to push you into anything you didn't want I figured that was what you wore to bed, Wynonna told me that no matter the weather you was alway wearing skimpy shorts to bed."I say my voice going up an octive.

"No I wanted you I just thought..."

I cut her off with a kiss pulling her close to me lifting her up and she wraped her legs around me and didnt stop until we had to pull back to breath.

"Lets go on a real date that we both know that we are on when wwe get back to Texas." She says cupping my face.

"OK." I say letting her down.

We walked up to the check out desk and I hand over the key and sign out. We made our way out to the SUV and Waverly ran to the drivers side and held out her hand for the keys.

"Your not suppose to be driving with one arm." She said

"What I drove for two days before we got here." I say holding the keys out of reach.

"I was distraught I couldn't drive but I'm fine so give me the keys."

We stood aguing about who was going to drive when a cop walked by.

"I hope you don't plan on driving with that arm like that Ma'am." He said stoping and looking at me.

"Ha now give me the keys"

Waverly grabbed the keys and unlocked the door and opened it and let out a hiss when the heat hit her face.

"Parking garages does not stop the heat. she said starting the car and turning on the AC.

I walked over to the passenger side and climbed in, after spending years in the sand this heat didn't bother me. Ive been in 129 degree heat and below zero cold so I wasn't bothered by it I just wanted to fell spring summer fall and winter and you dot feel that in Vegas and Texas.

"I think I picked where I wanted to move to." I say as we started on the road.

"Where is that?" Waverly asked

"We are goind to move to South Carolina it has winter spring summer and fall it has the small tow feel but it has a nice little city that we can call home I've been there once before and its nice and the people are friendly." I say looking down at Midnight and Storm who climbed in my lap and started to play.

"Well I like friendly people."

"I hear you have to have favorit team you have Gamecocks and the Clemson Tigers." I say

"Whats a Gamecock?" Waverly asked.

"I don't know some kind of chicken, Im not that sure." I say yawning.

"Why don't you take a nap everything is fine." She says petting my leg.

I slouch down in the set and and close my eyes I let the movement of the car to me to sleep.

' Haught help me!'

'Come on Jacob you got this don't you stop fighting you have to get home you have a family waiting for you.'

"i can't it hurts it hurs so bad.'

bloody hand grabs mine

'Haught!"

I jump awake and looked around Waverly looked at me and back at the road. I ran a hand over my sweaty face.

"You ok was it a bad dream?" She ask.

"Yeah um do we have some water?" I ask

"Yes down between your legs, I stopped for gas 20 minutes back we are almost there." she says tapping the screen on the navagation.

I sat up and took a big gulp of the water then closed it I didn't have bad dreams often ut when I didn't they was bad. Ths one wasnt bad this time but it was enough to make me uneazy. I rached it the in the back and looked to see where Storm and Midnight where, seeing them asleep in the carrier I closed it and turn ti face the road. thats when my stomach started to flip.

"Pull over."

"What what happen."

"Just pull over!" I yelled taking my seat belt off.

Waverly pulled over onto the grass by the highway and I jumped out befor she could put it in park. I ran a foot from the car before my stomach emptied on to the ground. I hated this it was always very painful because there was never anything in my stomach when this happens.

"Hey calm down take deep breaths." Waverly says rubbing my back.

The keys jiggled as she handed me the water and I took the bottle taking a few sips.

"you got some on your shirt lets take that off."She says helping me out my sling.

She helped me take the shirt off and whiped my mouth with the clean corner. I was still busy trying to get my breathing under control when there was a wimper from the tall grass. It started to move and out popped two german shepherd puppies barely 6 weeks old.

"Oh my god." I say having seen them first.

I walked over and picked them up and turned to Waverly frowned and waled up to me, she took one and started to rush back to the SUV I followed after her and she put the puppy into my lap as she asked suri for directions to the narest vet.

it took us 15 minutes out the way but we found the vet and we took them and the kittens in the cool office. We stayed wile they did the check ups and gave them food that they ate happly and when they asked what we wanted to do with the newly found puppies Waverly looked up at me with pleading eyes.

"We will be taking them home." I say holding Storm and Midnight in one hand.

We walked to the front with Waverly carrying them and I paid the bill getting two cans of puppy formula to tie us over until we had a chance to go to the pet store.

"Ok what are you going to call these girls?" I say as me start our night drive.

"Texas is the black on and Vegas is the white one." Waverly says

"Why?" I asked

"Well we was coming from Las Vegas and we found them in Texas." She says.

I gave a shrug and laughed

"What is with us and black and white animals?" I ask making Waverly laugh.

I was still topless and realized that I didn't have one on in the vets office, that I was sure why I was getting looks from everyone. Crazy woman with an arm full of animals runing around with just a lace bra and Jeans.

The kittens started to let us know that they was getting tired of being in their carrier.

"Just 30 mor minutes girls and we will be home." She said

I smiled at how easy the word home rolled off her tongue and I did a mental high five and grabbed her free hand with mine and she looked at me.

"I honestly love everything about you." I say looking at her.

She looked back at the road then back at me.

"I love everything about you too." She says with a smile and looking back at the road.

WAVERLY

We made it home befor 9:30 and I took the kittens indoors to let them out Nicole unloaded the car locked the door behind her. We had a quick dinner of sandwiches fed the pets and fell into bed. When I woke the next morning the bedroom door was closed and Nicole was missing. I got up and dressed after a long shower to wash off the drive from the day before. I made the bed and made my way down the stairs.

"Well we will be happy to buy the house back from you, this is a multi million dollar home with a million dallor view out back. We will hate to see you go you have been one of our best resaidents in the community when you are home. Many people ask about this house all the time its very popular house."

I stopped behind Nicole as she shook the womans hand.

"I will be by tomorrow with the paper work and your check, do you have a date that you will be leaving us?"

"Within two month or less then, I'm heading east I've some houses lined up to look at this weekend in South Carolina do you think you can have one of the pet sitters come by and take care of the animals." She said

"Yes I will set that up when are you leaving?"

"We live Friday night there will be a note of what to do on the frige."

I left it at that and made my way to the kitchen to find me something to eat, there was a plate of food sitting on the stove under a cover with a post it with my name on it sticking to it. I took the warm plate and sat at the bar and started to eat.

"Good Afternoon." Nicole walked in ad kissed me

"Look I know this is fast for you and you dont have to go if you don't want to but I'm going to look at some houses this weekend." She says taking off her sling.

"Hey we are in this together." I say with a smile.

"So you will let me buy a house?" She asked

"Buy me a house?" I ask almost choking on my pancake.

"Yes buy you a house."

"Is this like a perposal?" I ask

She looked down and her face blushed as red as her hair.

"If you wanted to be." she says softly.

"I got off the stool and walked over to her and lifted her head.

"Its better then any ring I could ever see." I say

She gave me a dimpled smile and wrapped her arms around me

"Oh I also got a letter in the mail today saying they honoring me with a Purple Heart an medal of Valor and the Bronze Star this coming July will you be my date." Nicole says

"I'd love to be your date, that means I get to see you in uniform." I say smiling

I went back to eating my late breakfast and smiled at her everytime she looked up from her paper work. We spent the day doing nothing until She told me to get dressed in something casual so I put on a simple sundress and sandles, she had on black jeans and av neck burgundy shirt.

"Our car is waiting." She says opening the door for me.

I walked out to the black town car and got in.

"Where are we going?" I asked

"On our first date, nothing big and fancy just a movie and dinner. What would you like to see?" She asked as the car started to move.

"Can we see Beauty and th Beast I really want to see if it like the one from my childhood." I say

I may be 29 but sometimes a girl just has to act like a kid to make herself feel well like a kid.

"If thats what you want to see then we will see it, then we cand have a late dinner and come home to cuddle make out or..."

"Other things." I say in her ear making her smile.

"Or other things." Nicole says the kesses me.

We spent the drive talking about talking about what I was looking for in a house and what I wanted to do when We moved. I told her I wanted to write enough have happen to me that I could write a number of books. She said she wasnt sure what she wanted to do since all she has ever done was the Marines.

" Well you don't have to do anything if you dont want to." I say

I feel like she didnt have to do anything after all ghe has done she has did her time now it was time to have someone take care of her.I put my head on her shoulder and let out an sigh when I answered that email all those years ago I never thought this would be the out come of that. But here I was with an amazing soul of a woman going on a date that is so simple its romantic.

We pulled up to the movie theater and Nicole helped me out the care before asking the driver if she would like to go get a meal. He said yes and told her to text him when she was ready. We went inside and Nicole got me everything I wanted but I didnt get much because I didnt want to enjoy dinner.

We found seats in the back of the theater and got settled the movie started and I couldn't help but smile I was with what had to be the love of my life watching a movie that has been on my top ten favorite movies. Some time during the movie I propped my legs up on Nicoles and my head on her sholder.

"That was good not as good as the original but it was good." I say.

Nicole made a face.

"What's that face about?" I ask

"I never seen the original." She says

I did a double take at her and stepped in front of her stopping her.

"Why not?" I asked

"I told you my family wasn't really the child friendly kind or friendly at all." She says

"Oh yeah thats right. Well we will make a list of movies that you have never seen and when we move and are all settled in we will watch them." I say

"Ok we will now lets go eat this beast is getting loud." She says rubbing her stomach.

We reach outsid just as the town car is pulling up.

NICOLE

Waverly did not like planes she was holding on to my hand like it was a lifeline while she looked out the window. it wa dark out and thr only thing you could see was the moon but she was happy with just looking at that we was on our descend into GSP whe she turned from the window.

"It's not like I hate planes is just I dont like feeling like I'm alone on the plane, and you fell to sleep."She says with a laugh.

"Sorry I didn't know I was that tired." I say smiling

"Well you have been up every morning befor the sun doing some kind of work. Now I know thats what you are use to but you have to rest." She says running her fingers through my hair.

She was right it was time for me to rest I wasn't in the Marines anymore I could sleep in and eat what I want plus drink but I wasn't big on drinking. But I could stay up late and have sext if I want to, something we havent gotten around to doing yet. It will happen just as soon as a we was settled and that was really soon.

"We're about to land could you please put on your seat belt." The stewerest says into the intercom.

They had been walking around the cabin waking people up and teling them to perpar for landing. Some of them got nasty remarks from some of the men for waking them up one got her ass slaped and Waverly had to put the other in her place about me. All and all it was a good flight.

The plane landed and we was let off and I was so glad to be away from Mr. Grabby Hands that was sitting across the aisle from us. He kept tossing his things across to our side and using my leg to lean on as she picked it up. The forth time he did it I grabed his hand a squeezed his fingers them whispering in his ear that if he touched me again he would die a very painful and slow death. He didn't touch me any more.

We went over to the car rental station and picked up the mini cooper that Waverly talked me into renting and we headed out to our hotel. the ride was quite as wWaverly typed away on her tablet to Wynonna about where we where and what we was doing. She leard where Wynonna was and would video chat or imessage her whenever possible she was now talking to her about our plans to move to SC and how I was buying her a house.

Waverly let out a laugh and went back to typing and I shook my head i wished I had the same kind of relationship with my sister that Waverly had with Wynonna . I pulled off the highway and followed the map and 15 minutes later we was pulling up to the hotel.

"We are here tell Wynonna I said hi." I say getting out the car.

Waverly said gonight and jumped out the car to geab her bag, She followed me into the hotel.

"Nicole Haught." I say where a man walked up.

Waverly got under my arm and leaned on me her eyes closing before popping back open

"You tired baby." I asked

"Yea."

The man gave me a look but handed me a key.

"Enjoy your stay at Embassy Suites." He says in a nasty tone.

I gave a shrug and picked up my bag and we walk to the elevator and up to our room where Waverly fell into bed while I put on the Tv to watch the early morning news til I fell to sleep. My alarm went off at at 9:30 am and Waverly jumped up and Ran to the bathtoom to pee then I heard the shower come on and I laughed but I really had too pee so I went to the bathroom.

"Hey what are you doing?!" She asked when she heard the toilet flush and the sink turned on.

"Well in the Marines you have to get use to sharing bathroom space." I say brushing my teeth

"This is not the Marines its a bathroom." She says over the water

I walked over and poked my head in the shower.

"But baby I've seen you naked before and you look so good." I say looking her up and down

"Get out of her." She said pushing pushing my head out the shower, I whipe my fave and walk out the room to get things ready for my shower. Waverly came out wrapped in a towel and she slipped into my arms and kissed me.

"Lets have a lunch date today." She says rubbing my neck

"Ok we will have a lunch date." I say into the kiss.

She let me go and went to get dressed while I took a shower. By 10:45 we was on the road to the first house and Waverly was pointing out all the good things about what she was seeing . We reached the house under and hoour to get to the house do to the traffic and I could tell by that this house would be knocked off the list, I hated backed up traffic.

We pulled up to the house and Waverly looked at me and I turned off the car.

"Well the realtor isnt here lets just wait for her and tell her that we dont like this house and she can take us to the next." I say.

It took half the day but we found a house that Waverly was in love with out of all the houses that we looked at. We was pictuers and looked at houses some we didnt bother to go into because She didnt like the style. But this house she loved everything about it from the placement of the vents to the lights it was all perfect to her.

"Well we are going to take this one, Im in tove with that tree in the back yard and the size of the rooms." I say.

"Yes this is a lovely home and the and the that tree is beautiful all year around." She sways pulling a file out.

Waverly walked into the living room with a big smile on her face.

"I love this house but we have dogs how is the neighborhood on fences?" Waverly asked

"We funny you should ask because the contractor wanted to know if we wanted him to put one in but we live that up to the home owers. We do ask that you make it tasteful and nothing over 3 feet and no chain link fences." The realtor says

"Well you like it baby your sure this is what you want?" I ask taking her hand and looking into her eyes.

"Yes I love it its absolutly the right choice and our little fur babies will love it here." Waverly said looking around.

"We where do we sign the papers?" I asked

"Well follow me back to the office and we can start the paper work." She says.

Waverly walked back to the car ahead of us and I waited for her to lock the door and get in her car i got in the Mini Cooper and followed her down the road.

"How long does buying a house take?" Waverly asks

"Well they will do background checks and credit checks and all that, they will send a inspector to check out the house an appraiser to get the value of the house and that should be it. So about thirty days if we are lucky, well we should be lucky we dont need a mortgage we will be paying for the house out right."

"You mean you." Waverly says.

"No I mean we, Your remember that paper work I had you sign when we went to put your money in my bank because you said it was my chip?" I ask.

"Yea?"

"Well that was so you could beable to acces my account if Something should ever happen to me, my money is your money."

"Why did you do that?" She asked

"Your important to me I want you to have everything I own if something was to happen to me. I don't want my family to be able to turn you away or say what I have is theres. If I get called back I want you to have everything have control over everything." I say

"Why would you get called back I thought you retired?"

"I dont plan on going back but have you seen our President he doesnt know his ass from his elbow so I'm not entirely sure he wont get us into another war. I have my papers in as honorable discharge but with things the way they are I'm not sure they put them through yet, I wont know until the end of the month. Once thats done I can say I'm free."

"But they discharged you right they said you was isnt that enough?" Waverly asked

I could tell that she was starting to worry.

"Yes it is but at the same time there has to be paper work for everything Unless I knew someone I cant get my papers pushed through, but like I said we only have a week left before I get my walking papers. Medical has me out for another month so I'm safe until then." I say

"But what if..."

I took her hand in my free one and looked at her once we was stopped at a light.

"If that doesnt go through I have my papers in for retirement and the most I would have to go is another year until it gets oked. and if that happens you will be taken care of until I get back. I will always come back to you, you are home." I say looking her in the eyes.

The light changed and I started to drive again I knew Waverly was going to worry once I told her what I did but I truely want her taken care of. My family are nobodies and opportunist, they would do and say anything and everything to get what they wanted. So a year after me and Waverly became friends I started to set things up to go to her should something happen to me. She didnt know it but had papers drawn up on one of my times home to have my estate cars money pets everything to go to one Waverly Earp.

My family treated me like shit growing up because I was born intersex my brothers would call me boy girl and kick me between my legs and my sisters shunned me and called me a freak, and of corse my parents did nothing about this. I would often spen as much time at my grandmothers house as possible because she was the only one in the family that gave a damn about me. but sadly she died when I was 14 leaving me alone with the wolves then I only had myself to fight of me but the summer of my 14th year what little testosterone i did have in my body made me grow taller then my sisters and stronger then my brothers and they had more then me. Or that could have just been my anger that fueled my power.

when I turned 16 I inlested and went to boot camp having finished high school at 15 from there I went into Marine training and kept working my way up. At 18 I found out that my grandmother left me some money a lot of money a Dairy farm a beef farm and stock in a number of different but much needed things like oil, medical supplies, steel, Walmart of all things and in a hotel. So while I was in the Marines and my family trying to pretend that they have always been the lovng family one needs to grow up I was getting my degree in business. And I just kept investing and working with the right people to keep everything going.

Waverly knew all about this but she didn't know the size of the whole cake and since I was putting her name on everything once we got back to Texas it would be time to show her all my cards.

We pulled into the parking lot of a nice little office building and I popped out of my thoughts and turned off the car.I got out and walked around to open Wavery's door.

"Now you don't see that very much anymore its nice to see even if you are two women." The realtor said with a smile.

Waverly got out the car and the three of us made our way to the door, Out of habit I stepped ahead and grabed the door holding it open.

"Well chivalry isn't dead." She said with a big smile walking in before Waverly.

We went into a boardroom and started to work on the papers.

"Go ahead put you name on it this is your engagement ring." I say smiling at Waverrly

"Engagement ring? Your buying her and 3 million dollar house for an engagement ring?" she asked

"Yes well I haven't The Oppenheimer Blue set in a ring yet." I say

Waverly looked at me.

"You got me a ring?" she asked

"No I got you a diamond I bought it in May of last year I was going to have it sent to you for your birthday but then I relized I missed your bithday so I was going to send it on Christmas." I say.

"Why does it have a name?"

I just shugged, Waverly pulled out her phone to and Im guessing look up what kind of diamond ring it would be. I heard her take in a breath and I lean away from her.

"You didn't spend 57.5 million dollars on a rock?" She says

I sign my name on the next paper and slid it her way, the realtor looked up at me with her mouth hanging open.

"Nicole answer me." Waverly says

"Yes I did, I saw it I thought of you and I got it for you. I didn't set out to spend that much money but I wanted for you I told them to get it I didn't know they spent that much until I called and found out I nearly shit bricks." I say

"That's love I'm going to tell my husband about you."

"We are going to talk about this later." She said.

Waverly to the paper and signed her name to the paper. We spent the next hour signing papers and going over what was going to happen next and by the time we was done it was almost time for dinner.

"You have insurance and we have to do all the mombo jumbo that I have just told you about and I will contact you as soon as as everything goes through." She says putting the check with the paper work.

We walked out to the car and i held the door open for Waverly and closed it after her. I walked arounf to the drivers side and got in.

"Frist this first its time for our dinner date since we didn't have our lunch date. Two I will talk about this rock you bought...Why did you spend that money?" She asked in a soft voice.

"I wanted you to have it, I seen it and thought of you and I wanted you to have it I want you to have all the best things in the world." I say looking down.

Waverly picked my head up and looked at me.

" I have you and thats all I care about, you don't have to buy me things like that. Now we have to finf something to do with that because I can't wear it anywhere it cost to much." She says

Waverly leans in and kissed me and lightly slapped the side of my face.

"Now take me to eat I'm starving." She says smiling.


	4. Chapter 4

When I saw Waverly was the most understnding person I have meant is an understatement. We returnd from South Carolina in good moods and happy that we found a new place on the first try. I was in a frisky and I was clear on letting Waverly know by the kisses and touches, I was content on just kissing her but my lower half had another idea and I pulled away.

"Whats wrong?" She asked

"I um I just." I waved my hand over my croch.

"Oh baby its ok maybe we should slow down." Waverly says kissing my cheek.

I didn't want to I really didn't but I wasn't sure how to go about what I wanted. All my life I was told I was a freak and no one even looked at me. The only place I felt like I belonged was in the Marines, they had to make a few aragements and I had to shower and bunk by myself but other then that they let me train with the women and the only thing I had to do was keep mywself under wraps and not to be to rough with the other women.

"I want to I really do but I dont know. I just dont know how to..." Waverly kissed me.

"Nicole don't worry about it, we will take our time I will wait as long as Iong as I have too for you."

"Really?" I say shocked.

"Yes really I am so in love with you that I could never leave you." She says kissing me.

I gave her a hug.

"Plus I have been doing some resurch and I am part of this group online about partners of intersexed people. I ment this one woman that was just like us, she said that her wife was very adamant about having sex for the first time."

I looked at her and smiled she was really something else.

"She also told we that it may take some time and there will be many cold showers for her but she would always get her off." She says

"All you have to do is ask Waverly I will never make you wait becuse Im a mess." I say.

"Hey you are not a mess you are just shy and Im not going to make you wait while I get off." Waverly says.

She put her head on my chest and started to rub my stomach and hum softly. I started to run my fingers through her long hair and look out the window thinking about what she had just said and the new life that we was about to start. Waverly was completely committing herself to me without thought. I had commited myself to her a year after knowing her she was my friend and I wanted to be a part of her life then I fell in love with her and I knew that I had to be in her life.

"You hungry?" Waverly asked.

"What?" I asked.

"Your stomach is growling are you hungry?" She asked

"Yea I am do you want to make some chicken teriyaki with noodles?" I ask.

" Can we have broccoli with it?" Waverly asked.

"Yes I want some too." I say smiling

We got up and went to the kitchen where we started to get things out get the things ready for dinner. We started to move around the kitchen as one and Waverly reached into the wine cooler and pulled out a bottle of red wine and opened it.

"Can you hand me two glasses?" She asked.

I reached over her head and and pulled down two glasses and sat them down before going back to the chicken. Waverly handed me a glass and walked over to check the noodles. Once everything was done we went over to the table a sat to enjoy dinner.

"You know I would always cooked back at the homestead, Wynonna would always come home for dinner. She would be drunk but she was always there eating more then I cooked so I learned to cook more then I should have." She says

"Well don't stop cooking like that because I can eat a lot." I say looking at my plate

Waverly laughed and put her had on mine and went back to eatting.

We finished off dinner and and cleaned up the mess we made before going up stairs to change for movie night I was pulling out something to ware when I noticed that Waverly was watching me.

"Whats wrong?" I ask

"Nothing I just, I just wanted to know if I could watch you in the shower? You can say no if you dont feel like your ready." She says

"No thats ok we have to start somewhere." I say.

I wasn't ashamed of my body anymore I just was a little nervous because I never had anyone look at me while I got naked and showered. Waving her along I headed to the bathroom where I started to get undressed. I wasnt in any rush so I took my time putting things in the clothes hamper before moving to my jeans and shorts. I went about brushing my teeth before turning the shower on to heat up.

"Well don't just stand there aren't you going to join me?" I ask.

Waverly opened her eyes wide before she started to strip down and put her things away and following my into the shower.I wasn't at all scared to show my body it was the sex that I wasnt ready for thats what I felt ashamed of and I wasn't really sure of. I let Waverly stand under the spray of water and I ran my wet hands through my hair a few times to wet my hair. I started to run my hands through Waverly's hair and grabbing for the shampoo.

"I understand that you are ahamed of sex but you don't have to worry that I Wouldn't want you." She said looking into my eyes.

I smiled and started to wash her hair, I saw her reach out and run her hand over my abs then down to over my hip before repeating her actions. Her eyes were close and was going off of her hands touch alone. I hesitate for a moment before taking her hand in mine and slowly placing it over me and let go. I started to wash the shampoo out her hair all the while Waverly didnt move her hand. Once it was out of her hair she looked up at me. She was confused but she stood still and just held me.

"You're soft." She says

"I would hope so right now." I say looking at her.

I was feeling uncomfortable and I pulled away and stepped out the shower wrapping a towle aroung myself and heading out the room. I hurry and got dressed and ran out the house leaving Waverly alone in the house. I ran down the street and out the gate and down the sidewalk I ran until my lungs burned and then ran some more. I stopped when I found myself downtown. I stoped and looked around and sat down on the wall that went around the tall building to catch my breath. I went to stand but my legs threaten to give out so I pulled out my phone and called Waverly.

Nicole where are you its been two hours?" She said

I looked up at the sky to see it was dark and looked down at my phone to see that it was past 10 pm.

"I'm sorry I had to get away I dont know what happen I just ..."

"Nicole its ok you dont have to explan anything just tell me where you are." She said

" 500 Throckmorton Street." I say looking around.

"Ok I'm on my way, do not move." Waverly says.

I hear the sound of her picking up the keys.

"Don't dive and talk on the phone I will be here." I say

"Ok see you soon, Nicole?"

"Yea?"

"I love you no matter what." She says making me smile

"I love you too." I say and waiting for her to hang up.

I put my phone in my pocket and I just sat looking at my hands and listening to the wind I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that I didnt notice the cop that pulled up.

"Ma'am what are you doing out here?" He asked walking around the car with his hand on his gun hip.

"Oh I went for a run and ran too far, my girlfriend is on her way to pick me up." I say rubing the sweat off my brow.

"Would you step over here..."

Oh here we go I knew the deal he was about to run the field test. I stood up and walked over glad that i have rested enough that my legs started to work right.

"Can you follow the tip of my pen with your eyes." He asks

I followed the pen.

"Can you say your ABC's from Z to A." He asked

I started to say my ABC's from Z to A and I looked down at his name tag.

"OK you can stop." He says when I got to L.

"I want you to take ten steps that way heel to toe and turn around and come back." he says.

I go through his test with out saying a word and only talking when spoken to I had just finished the touch the tip of your nose test when Waverly pulled up in front of us. and got out the car.

"Whats going on Nicole are you alright?" she said not moving from the end of the hood.

"Get back get back right now!" he yelled pulling out his gun and pointing it at Waverly.

Put her handsup and stepped back looking from me to him with wide eyes.

"Thats just my girlfriend Shes here to pick me up." I say.

"Get on the ground now!" He yelled at her

"Hey!" I yelled

Waverly got down on the ground looking at me still wide eyed I was about to say something when I was grabbed and put in hand cuffs. Another officer pinned me to the hood off the car while I watched officer Becks put Waverly in hand cuffs and lift her roughly off the ground. He patted her down a little to sexually.

"Nicole!" She yelped and he slammed her down on the hood off our SUV.

"Hey stop!" I yelled

I looked back over my shoulder at the woman cop that was holding me down.

"You see this make him stop!" I yell then look aback over at Waverly to se that he had moved her out the sight of the dash camera.

I couldn't move or think of anything to do to get this woman off me I knew Waverly was in trouble and there was nothing I could do to stop it.

"Hey stop that!"

I look up long enough to see a group of 5 or so Men run up snd pull him off Waverly. I t was then that I saw her on her knees and his junk hanging out. One of the guys grabbed him pulling his arms behind back using him as a shield to keep the female officer from using her taser on him. He walked him closer to the car so the dash camera would get a good look at his state of undress.

"So your bosses can see what you was doing to that poor woman." He said.

"Waverly get down!" I yelled and I got to my knees and layed down watching her.

I could hear the sound of racing motors and the scream of tires then yelling coming from everywhere.I looked over at Waverly locking eyes with her, I could see the tears falling down her face as she looked back at me. By some kind of luck we was put in the same car and I got as close to her as I could and started to kiss her head wisphering that everything was going to be ok. I watched as one of the cops looked at something that was handed to him,he turned and looked at Waverly then back at whatever it was he was looking at. There was some yelling from officer Becks then they put him in cuffs and removed his belt putting him in the back of a car.

"Ma'am could you step out the car." He said opening the door

Waverly looked at me still crying and I gave her a little nod and she got out the car. They took the cuffs off her and he started to talk to her sje looked at me then back at the Office and started talking. I couldnt hear a word that was being said but I saw that he was writing everything she said down. Someone handed her what looked like her car keys and the door opened again but this time he was talking to me.

"OK Miss. Haught we are going to be taking you in Officer Jinkens says you was resisting arrest and we have to take you in to book you on that charge." He says

I open my mouth to say something but closed it the camera didn't see me the men didn't see me until they came around the SUV so it was her word agaisnt mine. I was fucked all my life Ive never so much as spit on the ground and now I was going to have a charge on me over something I didnt do becuase of some woman is trying to cover her ass.

"Thats fine." I say letting my head fall back.

"Your girlfriend wants to speak to you before we take you." He says looking at me with soft eyes.

Waverly came to the door and leaned in to kiss me.

"I'm going to be right there ok I'm not leaving until your with me ok." She sayscuping my face.

"Ok take my wallet and whatever you have to pay just pay it and get me out." I say

Waverly gives me one more kiss and steps back so they can close the door. I let my head fall back and I let out a sigh as the car started to move.

Once in side they took my things before batting me down the female officer went down the outside of my legs. I knew what was about to come and I stilled myself for what was about to come.

"Ma'am your going to have to take that off." She said

"I can't." I say through clinched teeth.

"We can take you into a privet area where you can take it off." She said

"I can't take it off because its not a toy thats me I was born intersex I have a dick." I hissed out

The cops was quite for a moment before one spoke up.

"We will get the nurse to come and take a look." He said and went to get a nurse.

I put my head down and let out another deep sigh.

"Right this way." the nurse said and they walked me along be hing her.

I was taken into a room with the nurse a another female cop where they asked me to lower my gym pants. I grunted and pulled down my pants and boyshorts and closed my eyes.

"Well um its really, Ive never seen anything like it before you can pull up your pants." the nurse said.

I reached down and pulled up my shorts and pants and looked them.

"Are we happy now can you book me?" I say

They took me out and spoke softly to each other while they booked me and took my picture. They took my shoes and the hair tie out my hair and took me to an empty cell and left me in there alone.

I sat down and crossed my legs under me and looked at the wall doing exactly what I was trained to do, say nothing . I was in that room for hours just looking at the wall with no concept of time and not asking. By the time I looked out the door I noticed that there was different Officers walking around then before and one walked up to the door and opened it.

"You made bail Haught lets go." The man said

I stood up and made my way to the door and took my things, I put my shoes on and put took my hoodie and followed the Officer out and follow him to a handed me some paper work and explan that I had a court date they let me out. As soon as I walked around the corner I saw Waverly sitting and waiting for me, I stopped and just looked at her the sun was shining off her silky brown hair and she sat crossed leged on the bench waiting for me.

"Waverly." I say making her look up at me.

She jumped up and ran to me pulling me into a hug.

"I waited here all night for you, They told me to go home but I waited." She said

I picked her up into a hug and gave her a kiss this was the longest I have been away from Waverly since we meant and I wasnt going to do it again.

"I have to get to my Lawyers befor next week when I have my court date." I say

"But you didn't do anything." She said

"I know I didn't but unless that video shows me complying to what was asked of me Its my word agaisnt hers." I say as we walked to the car.

I took the keys from her and we got in I wasnt going to play around with this I was going to my lawyers office right now. I was blamed for something I didnt do plus embaressed by having to pull my paints down for everyone to see, well not everyone.

"I dont care what you have to do I dont want this on my record,I went all my lif not so much as breathing the wrong way for this to get on my record now." I told David

Waverly sat next to me trying her damnest to stay awake.

"I understand but..."

"There is no buts David you have a week to find something on this woman to prove that she is a lier and that what she says can not be taken as the truth." I say.

"You do know that will call all her arrest into question and may people can get off just by saying she lied about marandizing them or whatever they can come up with." He says

"Well she should have thought about that before she started doing what she was doing." I say standing.

"OK I will give you a call befor your court date and meet you at the court house." David said

I held out my hand for Waverly and with a quick goodbye I walked a tired Waverly out to the car before getting let out a deep sigh when i got in the car.

"I'm do tired It took all I had to stay awake all night." She says

"I know baby you could have gone home ." I say starting the SUV.

We made our way down the road through down town back to or side of town and by the tme I reached the house Waverly was fast to sleep. I got out and lifted her out before locking the doors and making my way to the door. Vegas and Texas ment us at the door and i hushed them before heading up the stairs to place Waverly in the bed and covered her up and kissing her lips and headed down stairs.

I went to work trying to find anything about Officer Jinkens that would cast doubt on her and I was shocked at the things that she had on her record. I made a print out of the lit of things I found. I faxed it over to David to give him some where to start looking, it was amazing what was part of public record. Getting up I went to feed Vegas and Texas and headed up stairs to lay down next to Waverly. She rolled right over and grabbed on to me and put her head on my shoulder.

I felt so bad that I couldn't do anything to save her from that monster last night my job is to love and portect her and I faild her. But now I was with her and all this was my fault that all this happend if only I hadn't ran away like I did she wouldnt have been forced to her knees like a crackhead whore willing to do anything for a fix.

Kissing her head I closed my eyes I couldnt't wait to get out of this state and move on with my life, this had to be one of the most homophobic states in my book and I just wanted to get away from it.

"I'm so sorry Waverly this was all my fault and it will never happen again I promise." I say pulling her closer.

ONE WEEK LATER.

Nicole looked so out of place standing before a judge waiting for her hearing to begian. She had spent the whole week saying sorry and blaming herself for everything that happened. I had to tell her many times that it wasnt her fault that she had no control over what happened, but she still blamed herself.

Now I sat be hind her waiting for them to start and she turned lo look at me before turning back and standing with her arms behind her back at full attention.

"Nicole Haught." the judge called Looking up at her.

y test

He looked doen at the paper then back up at her for a moment.

"Your are being charged with resting arres and disorderly conduct how do you plea?" He asked

"Not guilty your Honor." She said in a dry tone almost robotic.

"Care to go over why you have this charges?" He asked

"Me and my girlfriend had a missunderstanding about something that is deeply personal and I went out for a run. I wasnt paying attention to the time or where I was until I stopped and found myself downtown I sat down on a low wall and gave her a call to come and pick me up. While I was waiting Officer Becks stopped and ran a field sobriety test that I found to be completely uncalled for since I didn't do anything to make him belive that I was under the influince. I did everything he asked of me with out any hiccups or issues when my girlfiend showed up, she gou out the car and asked if everything was ok and Officer Becks pulled his gun and started to scream at her to get back and put her hands up, She did as she was told and I was about to tell her to do what she was told when I was grabbed by Officer Jinkens and slammed against the side of the car and put in hand cuffs. I did not rest arrest I didnt fight back all I did was yell at Officer Becks to stop when I saw him being sexual while frisking My girlfriend, I turned to Officer Jinkens to ask her to make him stop and she said she didnt see anything. I did not fight her even when He took my girlfriend out of the view of the camera and forced her on her knees. I did not fight her whe the group of men showed up to stop him i just got on the ground and told my girlfriend to do the same and thats when the other officers showed up." Nicole says .

"Officer Jinkens is that what happen?" He asked

"No your Honor it is not, She resited me from the moment I put her hands behind her back." She said.

It took everything I had not to roll my eyes.

"If I may Your Honor?" David said

"Go a head."

"Its a matter of public record that Officer Jinkens and Becks have been know for excessive force, Officer Jinkens didn't maraindize my clinet she is clearly heard on video calling my clent homophobic slurs and slamming her to to hood of the car. There is also a video that was taken by bystanders of the incadient showing the actions of Officer Becks and Jinkens from Begainning to end and i have a copy of both tapes, I have to say they and the police department are lucky that Miss Haught and Miss Earp have decided to forgo a law suit" David said.

The judge looked from them to Officer Jinkens before speaking again.

"I would like to see these videos" He said holding out his hand.

The balift to the dvd's and handed them to him.

" we will go to recess ten minutes." He said banging his gavle

Inted of leaving the court room Nicole and David sat down at the table, I looked over at Officer Jinkens and saw that she was rally starting to sweat. She had o look of horror on her face and it was then I decided to press charges on the two Officers just so they could never do that to anyone again.

"David what would I have to do to press charges on them?" I asked leaning over.

"Nothing really just put the charges in and more offten then not they crack under the weight of the charges and leave the force." He says.

"Good I want to do that." I say sitting back.

The Judge came back faster the I think the ten minutes have passed and he sat down calling the court back into sesson.

"In light of the evidenc shown I find the charge of resiting arrest and disorderly conduct comepletely absurd and I am going to dissmising all charges." He said banged his gavil.

Nicole turned to me and smiled as I stood up we made our way out the court room and stopped by the door.

"I will get right on the charges against them this afternoon." David said.

"Make it fast David we will be moving withen weeks." Nicole says

I gave a nod and look around I was starting get nervous seeing Officer Becks looking at me. Nicole looked over and saw him and pulled me closer to her, we made our way out the court house and over to the Car. I had no Idea that Nicole had a car until she pulled the Dodge Challenger out the garage for the day.

Nicole opened the door for me and i climbed i leaving the door open to get som kind of breeze into the hot car. Nicole was talking away to David about what was going to happen next when she just handed me the keysand I reached over and started the car and the air came on giving some relief to the heat, we did part under what looked to be the only tree in the lot but that still didnt help. Why Nicole had and all black car with all black insides in this heat was far behond my thought of reasoning. And when I say all black I mean like batmoble black everything on this dan car is black not counting the mirrors.

"Ok David give me a call when you get everything set up." she said closing my door.

She walked around to the drivers side and climbed in.

"Why do you have this all black car?" I asked and she looked at me with a smile

"I had it custom made this year, its my batmobile dont you like it?" She says pulling out.

"Yes is a very nice car but its hot and my ass is sticking to the seat." I say moving around

"And what a nice ass it is, would you like to stop for some lunch and i can tell you what David said."She says .

I thought about it, it would be nice for us to not have to cook one meal.

"Yes some place that has home cooked or as close to home cooked as we can get. I really want some mashed potatoes roast biscuits and steemed veggies." I say making my stomach growl.

That was the only meal Wynonna knew how to make but boy was it good.

"Oh and a cookie." I added

"Just one cookie?" Nicole ased.

"Yep just one that tops off the whole meal." I say making her smile

We pulled up to som Mom and Pop restarunt and Nicole got out, I didnt bothe with the door because She would get huffy if I didnt let her open it. Something about being treated like a lady. The door opend and I stepped out and the smell of home cooking hit my nose it smelt like when Wynonna would be in the kitchen with all the spices but something was missing, something Wynonna never told me about and I knew that it wouldn't be as good as hers but it was a start.

We walked hand in had into the small building and Nicole was greeted with a round of hellos and even a few hugs.

"Go ahead and take a set anywhere Nicole I will be by to take your order." and older lady said giving her a hug.

We headed to a back table and She held out the chair for me. As much as it was funny nicole doing small things like this did make my heart warm and me fall more in love with her.

" Soo David tells me that he had already put in the complant about Becks and Jinkens to the Police Commissoner and was told that this was their last chance and would have there badges taken. He put in charges for aggravated assault along with attempt rape on Becks part And hate Crime. The Cameras pickedup some things we didn't hear in the moment." She says

"What if they try to lose the tapes?" I ask nevously.

"We have witnesses and he has the origanal copys, Don't worry about a thing Daid knows what he is doing. Even if we have to come back for the case I will be with you and I promies that I will never let anything happen to you again." She says her eyes looking sad.

She kissed my hand before hading me a menu,I looked down at it surching for what I smelt from the outside and finding it on page two. I was just what I wanted but the pie was a bit much so I looked to see if the had chocolate chip cookies, and there on page 5 at the bottom was my cookie.

" Good afternoon Ladies what can I get ya?" the older lady asked

"Hey Martha first I want you to meet my girlfriend Waverly, Waverly this id Martha Knight." Nicole said smiling.

"Nice to meet you." I say holding out my hand.

"Honey we dont shake hands here we hug now get up here and give me a hug." she said smiling.

i stood up and was pulled into a hug by Martha, one of those bone crushing hugs before I sat back down again.

"Now what can I get you two love birds?" She asked

Nicole ordered the stake plate with an ice tea and I ordered the rost plate with out pie but with a chocolate chip cookie milk and a Ice tea.

Martha walked off with our orders and I turned back to Nicole, her eyes held such love for me that I was sure if she could she would take out every bildbored in Texas letting everyone that she loved me. And I was fine with that.


	5. Chapter 5

WAVERLY

It didn't take time for Jinkens and Becks to fold and give up turn themselves in. Becks got 9 years for mine and two other cases like mine that they could prove, Jinkens loss her job without her pension. Me and Nicole went about getting ready to move the house packed up and the pets ready for there long ride. I volenteared driving Nicole's car on our trip because it strangly had more back seat room then my little Jeep wrangler.I watched as they loaded my Jeep on the truck with Nicoles Jaguar two passenger coupe.

"They will be there a day after we get there with the stops they need to make." Nicole says walking out to stand baside me.

I was watching very closely fascinated by how the truck was working i then walked withmy bag over to the back of Nicole's car and put my bag in the trunk.

"I will take 13 to 14 hours to get to Greenville, thats an eazy drive for me so dont worry all you have to do is keep an eye on the pups and kitties." She said closing the trunk.

I took one las look around, The house is amazing but I hated this town just a much as I hated Purgatory. There was nothing in this town for me with Nicole by my side i got in the car and looked over at the for sale sign and gave a sigh.

"You ready?" Nicole asked as the moving turck started to roll.

"Yes I'm just ready to get out of this town." I say.

Nicole started the car and pulled out starting our journey to our new home. I pulled out my phone to send Wynonna message that we was on our way be fore turning to to Nicole.

"You sure you ok to drive all the way?" I asked

Nicole took my hand and kissed it befor looking over at me.

"I'm more then ok to drive." Nicole said simling.

I reache back and got my drink and sat back to enjoy the ride Nicole drove like a bat out of hell trying to get out of Forth Worth. Once we passed over the county line she slowed down and started to relax and tured on the radio.

" so have you thought what you wanted to do when we get tho South Carolina?" She asked

"Well I thought I would help you with your work and travel with you to where ever you go." I say looking at her.

Nicole looked over at me and smiled, I just loved looking into her eyes there was nothing but love in them and I wondered if thats how she would look at my photo. With two nights of not sleeping started to catch up to me I pulled out my phone and started to text Wynonna. I leaned over the center console and took a picture of us both before sending it to Wynonna. I had to smile at the picture You couldnt tell if Nicole was looking at the camera through her dark sunglasses but she had a smile on her face none the less.

I had no clue where Wynonna was but were ever she was she mus have been awake becuse I got a big smilie face back with the words ' You look so happy' next to it. Shortly after she sent a picture of her infront of a brightly colored sign saying ' greetings from China.'. She was always a night owl and I'm sure she was getting into something from the look on her face. I just hoped she wasnt getting into trouble, Wynonna was a one wonam hurrican and could rip up anything and everything in her path but as long as trouble didnt bother her she wouldnt bother it.

"What are you doing over there?" Nicole asked

"Talking to Wynonna shes in China right now enjoying the night life..." I froze.

A picture came in of her kissing what looked to be a Spanish woman with the words 'i'm nowhere near drunk.' At the bottom.

"You ok?" Nicole asked.

"Yeah looks like Wynonna meant a woman that she really enjoys being with." I say

"Why do you say that?"

I handed her the phone and she looked down at the picture before looking back at the road.

"You better answer her before she thinks you are upset with her." Nicole says like it was nothing.

to a picture of myself with a confused look and sent it to her then I looked at Nicole.

"You don't sound suprised."

"I'm not I did here the things she would say to you about me and how she would look at women when we was out. From what I understand Wynonna never had luck in life and the only good thing she has is you, but love hasnt been high on her list of things that haas been worth it for her. She meant someone that does it for her and that was where she never thought." She says looking over at me .

I looked down at my phone just as a text came in. 'I'm happy' was all it said.

' Well I'm happy for you you must come visit when we get moved in.' I say with a smilie face.

I was still a little confused but I didn't let it bother me she was always there for me I was going to be there for her. We talked for about two hours befor she said she was going to call it a night, she sent me one more picture of her hugging her pillow before saying goodnight. I puged my phone up and sat back as I started to drift off and soon I was out.

I woke up to the smell of food and the sun going down behind us, It was like driving into ink as we drove out of whatever city we was passing through and into the night. I stretched out my body and looked over at Nicole whe was looking back over her shoulder.

"Hey." I said when she looked over at me.

"I got you a crispy chicken salad and a drink from zaxby's I ate while I was feeding the puppies." She said.

"I slept through all that?" I ask reaching down between my legs for the bag.

"Yes you did and I just let you sleep because you haven't slept in days." Nicole says.

I opened the plate and the smell just filled my nose making my stomach growl, that made Nicole laugh. I sqweezed out the dressing on the salad and started to eat happily looking out the window into the dark. The head lights flicked on and Nicole put her hand on my thigh and relaxed back into her chair.

I finished my salad as we rounded a hill and the sun was comepletely out of sight leving us in darkness. the inside of the car was shrouded in comeplete darkness only the eerie glow dashboard gps and radio to light up the the space. I looked back to see Texas and Vegas fast to sleep, I couldnt tell what Storm and Midnight was doing because they was into different carriers due to them getting to big to share one carrier.

I turned back to look out the window.

"This is how we found Storm, Wynonna almost hit her coming out of of one gas stations on rote 66 almost in the middle of nowhere. We looked around and saw no other cats or houses nothing but a one pump gas station. She was a mess fur all muddy paws bleeding I mean she looked like hell." I say rubbing my stomach.

"We she has a loving home now." Nicole said with a smile in her voice.

I pulled my legs up under me and got ready to fall back to sleep, I know I had just woken up but the purr of the car and the night sky was pulling me back to the dream world.

"Go back to sleep we should be almost there wben you wake up." Nicole said smiling over at me.

I reached back and grabbed my pillow and throw off of the two cat carriers and wraped myself up and fell back to sleep.

NICOLE

By the time the sun came up we were just crossing over into Georgia into Columbus leaving us about 4 hours away from our new home. I looked over at Waverly and smiled I could think of no one I would rather be starting my new life with then Waverly. I wanted to marry her as soon but I didn't want to push her into anything, I know that having her go through all this and take on so much at one time was a lot and I didn't want to put mor on her.

I reached out and took her hand and ran my thumb over her knukles only to feel her give my hand a sqweeze and let go. I looked down at the clock to see that it was hitting 7:30am and it was time to stop and stretch out legs and feed the puppie and let the cats out to go to the bathroom. Spoting a McDonalds I pulled into the drive through, I would be glad to do some home cooking after having fast food like this. It want something I liked to do very offten and felt like I was going to have to run 10 miles just to burn off yesterdays and this mornings meals.

"Wave baby time to wake up." I say as we waited in the morning line.

Waverly did this adorable little squeak and stretched out before looking at me with sleppy eyes.

"Where are we?" She asked

"Columbus GA, I thought we should stop and get out feed the babies and maybe walk them around so they can do there business, and I have to pee." I say as we pulled up to the window for me to pay.

After getting breakfast we went to a local park and got out the car, Waverly put the harness on Storm and Midnight and got there food and water bowls as I did the same for Texas and Vegas. I locked up the car and we walked over to a near by picnic table and set up our littl space. Once the animals was eating we started to eat.

"Don't tell me you was speeding it just seems like we are way ahead of time." Waverly said

"Ok I wont."

"Nicole do you know how easy it is to get a speeding ticket?" she said

"Very hard apparently." I say.

"What do you mean?"

"I flew past like 4 cops and they didn't try to stop me not once."

"Was you trying to get pulled over?" She says laughing.

"No they just let me go I'm starting to think it was because it was dark out and they didn't want to do any work." I say sipping on my large oj.

Waverly bit into her McGriddle finishing it off and looking at her second one pefor ripping into it.

"I like going out to eat but thats all we have been doing all this week I cant wait for a home cooked meal." She said

"Me too...Wynonna texted me at like 4 and asked when it would be ok to come see us." I say

"What you say?"

"In about a week wew should have everything set up by then." I say putting my trash in the bag.

"Thats great I cant wait to see her I really miss her." She says softly

"I know Baby and she misses you too but shes coing back and maybe she will stay put for a while, if not she is leaving you with me the Best person in the world." I say smiling.

Waverly laughed and stood up, she went about picking up the animal plates.

"Lets walk them around before we get back on the road." she said tossing the paper plates in the trash with our food bag.

We walked slowly around the park making sure the fur babies did there business befor heading back to the car. When we reached the car there was a cop looking through the windows I let out a sigh and grabbed my keys out my pocket and hit the unlock button making the car beep and he jumped back.

"Can I help you?" I ask as we stopped by the car.

"You're not from around here."

"Nope we are not." I say Waverly grabbed my arm

I looked down at her to see painc in her face and I understood why, the last time we had a run in with the cops she was sexually assulted.

"This is a nice car I always wanted one but my wife isn't big on muscle cars." He said

"I'm sorry to hear that they really are the best." I say smiling trying to keep Waverly calm.

"Well I was looking at the car because of the tint of the windows you cant have that kind of tint here." He says

"I'm well awear of the tinting laws in each state and I have them tinted in accordance to the law of each state." I say.

"Well I have to check your tinting on each window." He said

And there it is for whatever reason I have a please fuck with me sign all over me.

I handed Texas and Vegas over to Waverly and opened the door to roll down the window so he could us his little toy he was holding in his hand. I stepped back and let him check the tinting on the window when I hard the distinctive sound of metal on metal I closed my eyes and grited my teeth. I just knew he was scratching the side of my car and there wasn't a damn thing I could do but stand there and watch him.

"OK this one checks out."

All the way down the side of my car. Waverly steped closer to me as he checked the other window. The same metal on metal sound and i went to take a step but Waverly pulled me back.

"Well everything checks out and would you look at that your having some paint proplems." He said. I watched him walk off before turning back to my car.

I gave a sigh and started to put Texas and Vegas back in there kennel as Waverly did the same to the cats. I was lucky that the paint only need a quick wash but I was going to need to take it in to have the scratch buffed out and repainted.

"Come on Waverly lets get the fuck out of this town before I choke some one." I say.

I was starting to get tired of Males getting pissy over me, I have no damn clue why they did but it was starting to piss me off. I got into the car and looked out the window for a long moment.

"Nicole?" Waverly called

I tured and looked at her she had a soft Im sorry smile on her face and I find that I couldn't be mad any more when I looked into her eyes. Taking her hand I kissed her fingers and gave her an its ok smile. Without warning Waverly leaned in and gave me the softest kiss she has ever given me.

"Like Wynonna says there is just something about you that Males are intimidated by. But you are the most amazing person in the world." She said looking into my eyes.

"Waverly you always know how to make me feel amazing." i say kissing her

"Good now lets go." She said falling back into her chair and and gave the keys in my hands a little jinggle

I turned back in my chair and put the keys in the ignition and turned back to her.

"You will never know how much you mean to me and if it takes the rest of my life I will die showing you just how much." I say

I started the car and everything came to life I gave to the gps before backing out. We got back on the road and we did nothing for a good hour but hold hands. Thats one of the thing I love about Waverly we dont have to talk all we had to do was touch and thats all we have to do to say what we need to say.

"Nicole have you ever thought about having babies?" Waverly asked

I nearly choked on my gum.

"Well I never thought I would be with someone that I wanted to have babies with, and I'm not really sure if I can. But with you I have been thinking about looking into that." I say looking at her.

"I would love to have your babies, you would be a good mom." She said.

We drove the rest of the way talking about random facts about states and how Waverly wanted to get a new car that was for the summer months. I gave an ok and made a mental note to take her car shopping when we go and register the cars.

"We are here." I say once we crossed over the South Carolina border.

The highway opened up a little more and I looked at the GPS to see we only had an hour left in of drive.

"We have an hour before we are at our new home." I say looking over at her.

Waverly was taking a video of the ride through the window Talking softly to the camera.

"Nicole Do you have something to say to Wynonna?" She said turning the camera to me.

"Not really just that you need to hurry up and come home so I can open that bottle of Jameson I got." I say smiling.

Waverly ran her hands through my hair and turned the camera on herself and started to talk. She signed off and hit the off button and then sent it.

"Hey look theres our things." I said pointing out the turck.

Waverly laughed and I just let out a snort.

The drive went quicker then you would have thought and I soon found myslef pulling into the neighborhood we mad twist and turns and soon we was pulling up to the house. We got out and looked at the house.

"It looks bigger some how." Waverly says the looked around as the moving truck pulled up.

"Its because the houses are spaced out not cramed together like where I was living." I say as we started to walk up to the door.

The door opened to the same realtor that sold us the house.

"Nice to see that you made the long drive in one piece." she said smiling.

"Yes it wass a long drive but we made it." Waveryly said.

The convorsation was cut short by the ringing of the realtors phone. She handed over the keys wished us luck in our new home and recamended that we go to downtown alive that coming friday if we was feeling up to it.

With that she was gone and the movers started to move things in and placing them in the rooms. It took some time but by 6 the movers was on there way out I thanked them for there help gave them a little extra money for the drive back to Texas and let them go on there way. Closing the door I heard the sound Of little bells ringing that told me that Storm and Midnight was out playing.

"Ok slow down." I heard Waverly laugh out.

I followed the sound of her laguhter into the kitchen to see her feeding Vegas and Texas. They had reached there 8 week mark while we was waiting to move and they happly ate wet or the soft kernal food that Waverly has me buying so it wouldn't hurt there teeth. I sat down on the floor next to her and stated to pet Vegas.

"You know the Rooms To Go wont be here til tomorrow so we are going to have to bunk on the couch." I say pulling my hand back when Vegas bit to hard.

"Why did you leave all your funiture there again?" Waverly asked smiling.

"Because I hated it and the couch set was the only thing out of all of it that I was all there when I moved in so I just lefted it there for the next family to keep or not." I say

Waverly stood and went to the back door and looked out the window.

"They did a good job on the fence come look." She said pulling me over.

We took the pups out into the back yard to let them do there thing and wer walked along after them. Waverly wraped herself around me and let out a sigh once we came to the large tree in the middle of the yard.

"This is where I want to be right where you are." She says

"Really you don't miss Purgatory?"

"God no I've been there all my life there is nothing new about that town you know there is only 1000 people in that town." She says as I spin her around.

Its getting late and I'm tired lets order something and call it a night." I say taking her hand and walking us back to the house where the pups was waiting.

WAVERLY

I was in the bathroom getting dressed when Nicole came into the bathroom and started to brush her teeth. She was dressed in one of her tight Marines tshirts and a pare of gym pants her hair was hanging down now at the akward stage where it you didn't have enough to tie it all back but it was longer then the above the ear that it was when we meant.

"Your hair grows fast." I say running my hands through her hair.

She laughed and wipped her mouth on the towel that I used to dry off with. Nicole stood up right and I smiled at how tall she was and how safe I felt with her towering over my 5'4'' frame.

"Rooms To Go is here we should get down stairs." She said.

I was about to walk past her when she swooped down a picked me up over her shoulder.

"NICOLE!"

"I'm just helping you down your moving to slow." She says over my laughing

We moveded down the stairs without a so much as a trip or pause at the bottom she sat me down and leaned into kiss me. We got so wrapped up in the kiss that we missed the first two knocks. I slipped away and open the door to see a man standing with a smile on his face and a clipboard in hand.

"Nicole and Waverly Haught?" He asked

I was about to correct him when Nicole cut in.

"Yes thats us." She said stepping up behind me.

"I'm Brad from Rooms To Go with you dilvery."

"Come in." I say looking back at Nicole and made a mental note to talk to her about this.

Nicole walked him through the house telling him where everything was to go. before coming back to me.

"I think your going to like the bed I got for us." She said handing me the copy of the invoice.

I opened my moth to say something when I saw our names it clearly says Waverly Earp, Nicole Haught and Waverly Earp then why did he call me Haught. I watched as Nicole walked away to help the workers with the furniture. Not knowing what to do with everything put up and boxes broken down and ready to go out to recycling I went to look for a pen and paper.

I started to make out a list of things we needed starting with food and working my way down to soaps and tissue. I ended with pet foods and more paper because I couldn't find any other this one note pad. I looked around the corner to see Nicole bringing in chairs to the kitchen.

Two hours past and everything was put away it took longer to put the beds together then we all thought but how fast was one to go when putting together five different beds. I was now standing at the foot of our bed looking at the massive king sized four post canopy bed. I had never seen a bed so big and it wasnt made up yet but i wanted to lay on it.

"Come on we have to go shopping or we will have to eat take out again." Nicole says walking into the room.

"Ok but did you see this bed?" I say running my hand up and down the post.

"Yes I have It made me think sbout the old canopy beds that they have in the movies about Queens and Kings. I thought you would love to have your own bed fit for a Queen." She says wrapping her arms around me.

I relax into her arms and just look at the bed I gave a shiver when I had a vison of the two of us making love in the bed.

"You ok?" She asked

"Yea I'm fine just having some very adult thoughts." I say and she just squeezes me closer to her.

"Come on we have to buy a lot of things so says your list." Nicole says pulling me out the room.

We made our way to the store where Nicole took my had as we walked in, the cool air cashing away the heat of the outdoors as we walked through the doors. I grab a chart and and I looked around for a place to start.

"We should leave the fresh foods and freezer foods for last so they wont melt or wilt." She says pointing to the deli meat counter.

we stayed in the store for an hour shopping for meals and putting them together. I nearly choked when the price came out to me a good 350$ I never spent that much on food. And our day of shopping wasn't over. We made the trip home to put the food away and leave out again to go shopping for bedding pet food and house cleaner and other ods and ins.

"Hey look the mall Lets go in there."Nicole said almost pleading

"Fine we can go in there but dont get mad when you have to carry most the bags." I say.

We pulled into a space right across from the food court and got out, Nicole was happy to be here and so was I. Wynonna and I didn't cover going to malls when we left Purgatory so seeing a mall is like seeing a dragon to me. she took my hand and we walked in the smell of the food made our stomachs growl and we both let out a grunt.

"I'm tired of eating out but I have to eat when my stomach tells me to or I'm going to be a monster until I do." Nicole said

W stood there looking around at the different food stands before she left to get chinese food and I to get a sandwich from subway. We weant back at one of the tables in the center of the room and sat down to eat. As always Nicole's plate was covered in food and she held out a fork full of fried rice to me and I took it befor going to my food.

Be it that it was after school on friday there was teen kids floating around everywhere and me being as short as I was was un knowingly baout to be hit on by a tean age boy

"Um Hi."

I looked up from talking to Nicole to see a fresh faced teen about 17 looking down at me.

"Hey can I help you?" I asked putting down my sandwich.

"I was wondering if maybe you would like to hang out with me and my friends, go for some dinner after?" He said

Nicole sat back and crossed her arms and looked at me, she had a smile on her face that she wasnt trying to hide.

"Look um..."

"Ezra." He said.

"Look Ezra Im 29 years old and she is my girlfriend and while your offer to hang out and go for dinner later is very sweet, Im not willing to go to jail for what you want. I'm sorry that I couldn't be more of a help for you but I have been gay all my life and I have gone through multiple men trying to prove other wise but im sorry to say that even teenage me wouldnt have been able to help you." I say looking up at him and giving him a soft smile

"Oh well ok sorry to bother you." He said.

"Its ok Ezra you have a good day and dont let them bust your balls too much." I say

Ezra looked from me to Nicole then back again.

"Well can I see you two kiss?" He asked

"Boy if you don't get out of here." Nicole said standing

He jumped back as Nicole rounded the table, He backed up into a table and turned back around and walked away. I looked Nicole up and she had tenced all her muscels really showing off her abs and puffing out her chest thats when I noticed that she had two Tatoos on her lower abs. I lifted her shirt up to get a better look befor she smacked my hand away and pushing her shirt down

I had never gotten a good look at Nicole's Naked body so I didnt know she had any tattoos.

"One is from Whe I got into the Marines and the other is for me being a sniper." She says sitting down.

"I thought there wasn't any female snipers." I say.

"They let you go through training for it but no there is not. I was just got the spot because ours was taken out befroe he could ge the job done and I would be damned if i let something go unfinished and for Carter to die in vane." She says starting to eat again

"H-how many have you killed?" I saked

"210 Confirmed kills." She says like we was talking about everyday things.

I was kind of scared of her at that moment she seemed do detached from it like it was nothing.

"Waverly there is no reason to be afrid of me I would never hurt you and would do everything in my power to protect you. I mean I fail you once but I would never let that happen again ever. I know that you must think I'm cold and hartless by the answer I just gave you but understand when you sign up for any part of the military you have to learn to detach yourself from your feelings. I remember when I first shoot someone I was 18 and just fresh out of Marine Training I was close enough to see the look on his face and he looked like he was shocked then sad that his life was cut to an end he had to be no more then 17. I killed a number of people that day but the face of that boy got to me that night and I cried. My platoon commander came to me the next day and took me aside and told me that the job we do is hard and we see some of the most horrable things that the world has to offer and you doing and going where your body tells you not to do and go and it was going to be hard but I had to put my feelings aside and look at it this way. They will not think twice about killing you thats what they set out to do and if I let my feelings get to me everytime then I I will be getting sent home in a body bag something I didn't plan on happening." She says.

I noticed at some point we had gotten up and was walking around.

"I learned he gave that same speech to nearly half the Platoon but it didnt mean he wasnt right. And From that point on I was a beast I did my job and didn't let anything get to me. No one was able to get to me until I meant you and saw your smiling face and those green eyes." Nicole says steping in front of me.

She bent down and kissed me not careing who was around to se or what they would say.

"I keept you in mind everytime I picked up that sniper rifle thinking I couldn't let this one go because what was stopping them from going to the states and hurting you or other people like you, or even their own people."

"Guns have always scared me thats why Wynonna kept me as far from them as she could. And when i meant you the tought of you over there working with them everyday scared the shit out of me and I told myself that I wasn't going to let myself fall for you because you could get hurt at any moment or even killed. But the more I tried to not fall for you the more I did." I say.

For some reason I had to hug her so I did to see that she was there that she was real. Before I could let go I heard a rumble of a growl coming out of her chest.

"I swear that boy will make me kill him." She said

I looked up at her then back at what she was looking at and there was Ezra and his group of friends following us. Nicole stepped out of my arms and walked up to him she leaned into his ear and said something. I dont know what she said but his eyes got big and he stepped away from her and quickly walked the other way. She walked up to me and held out her hand for me to take and we went on our way.

"What did you say to him?" I asked.

"That if he didn't stop following us he was going to know what every one of his friend dicks felt like because I was going to shove then so far up his ass he would be choking on there balls for the rest of his life." She said

"Lets go into Macy's and see what they have for bedding." I say.

Thats all I could sayI didn't have a come back for that or how to tell her not to say things like that to people. But I wasn't liking having a 17 year old follow be through the mall, it was creepy.

we found what we was looking for and stood for 45 mintues looking for the right colors for each room. That didnt take as long as it did picking out the color for our room but we settled on a royal blue and called it a day. We walked up to the check out counter and started to get checked out Nicole reached into her bag that was slung oner her shoulders and pulled out her wallet we was on our way out when a woman stepped in front of me.

"Are you the one that is threating my son?"

"If you talking about the little pervart that keeps following me and my partner around after trying to get us to kiss in the food court, I wouldn't call it a threat its more of a promise." She said.

The woman stepped back.

"He was harrasing you in the food cort." she said.

"Yes after being turneddown politly by me." I say shifting the bags I had.

"Ezra this is the tenth time you have been harassing women in the mall lets see the next time you come to the mall." The dark skined woman said grabing him by the arm

We watched as they walked a way the mom talking a mile a minute before slapping him on the head.

"Well now lets go home and finish off our house so I can make us a nice hot dinner of stake steemed veggies and rice." Nicole says.


	6. Chapter 6

NICOLE

This was it tonight was the night that I was going to try and let Waverly study my body. We spent all day out the house then cleaning the house I had everything ready for Trash day and the pups and kittys was all fed and dinner was all done and over. I told Waverly to go watch some tv while I cleaned the kitchen and got my thoughts together.

I moved into the living room and turned off the tv and held out my hand to her and she took it and I helped her up. I moved us to the stairs and made our way up stairs to our room where I had slipped up to ran us a hot bath, the steem filled the bathroom.

"I wanted to try again give you sometime to get to know my body...or just feel it." I say looking at her.

"Nicole you don't have to do this if you dont want too." She says

"I do want to I promise I do just can we move slow."I say.

"As slow as you want." Waverly says

We started to underess and I pulled off my shirt after she pulled hers off. She leaned in to get a better look at the two tattoos on my lower abs, they wasnt massive like most Marine tattoos but they got the point across. Waverly stood up right and took off her bra and I followed her lead until we was both naked. She took my body in without touching me and I took her hand leading her to the bathroom. I climbed into the tub and she followed coming to rast between my legs.

Waverly let her head rest on my shoulder and let out a sigh, this was the much needed relaxation we have needed for the past month with everything going on. I wrapped my hands around her and started to rub her stomachand hum some random sounds I watched as her hand played softly with the bubbles.

"You didn't have to do any of this Nicole but Im glad you did. If it wasnt for the spell you put on me I would still be in that town hiding who I really am and in a relationship with Champ Hardly." Waverly said rubbing my hand.

"Well Im glad that I could help you make the right choice." I say laughing.

Waverly giggled and let out a sigh everything about this moment was perfect just me and her relaxing together not rushing anything just listening to each others sighs and soft breathing. I pulled her closer to me them let go when My body started to show that it wanted more from what was going on.

"I'm sorry I say softly."

I was getting hard very quickly and I wasnt sure what to do to stop it.

"It's ok I will let you calm down, I'm just going to hop in the shower and wash off the bubbles." Waverly said

She tried to get up but I held her in place.

"No I want you here and it feels good I just Im not ready for sex sex but I like how It feels." I say not sure I ws saying what I wanted the right way.

"Oh baby you want to cum?" Waverly asked

"I guess thatws what I want I mean I don't know how to say it but I want you to touch me." I say.

I was a little embaressed to say what I wanted but waverly seemed to know what it was I was asking for.

"Ok but first we have to get out the tub if I am going to make this work." She says gently.

We wash up and get out the tub and I let the water out as waverly dryed off. I followed her lead and dried myself off and followed her out the bathroom. She went about getting things out for bed before sitting me down on the bed.

"Ok you dont have to worry or feel ashamed of anything tht happens ok its natural for it to feel good and for you to like what I'm doing to you." Waverly says kneeling down between my legs.

her hands started to rub my thighs getting closer and closer to my ever growing what dick not that sounded too crass. penis no that made me sound like a kid, and cock made me think about a chicken. I didnt know what to call it but that wasnt the point right now, the point is Waverly was getting closer to it and and it was starting to feel really good.

Her soft hand wrapped around it slowly before she took it away, I watched as she put some oil into her hand and rubbed them together before taking me into her hand and started to rub up and down making me feel all kinds of strange but in a good way. I watched myself grow with the same curiosity that she did my breath started to get deep and my hips statted to move with her hands soon enough I was at my full hight and as hard as I could get veins in it was showing and I wasnd sure what that ment all that I knew was it was geeling good and I didnt want to think anymore about what it meant.

I was thankful at that moment that my parents did think to get me circumcised before I showed signs of being a girl, I dont think I would have wanted waverly to see me that way.

"Oh God." I moan making Waverly look up at me.

"Your bigger then I would have thought." She says pulling a little harder.

my breath started to come in gasps and I could feel pressure build up in my lower stomach. I started to panic and looked anywhere but at Waverly. My eyes landed on the clock to see that it said 8:45, 45 minutes from the 8:00 that it said before we started.

"Look at me Master Sargent." Waverly growled

My head snapped back to her and she locked eyes with me.

"There is nothing wrong with how you are feeling it is ok to feel the way that you feel without that panic I see in your eyes. Stop holding back and let it go." she said giving a little squeeze.

I dont know if she was talking about the panic and anxiety or what ever it was that I was feeling in the pit of my gut, but I let go. I let out a growl and watched Waverly watch me go and go and go. I was startting to think I was never going to stop when that pressure that had build up in me let go of me and I started to slowly breath again.

"What happened?" I asked.

"You came and very hard might I add." Waverly said with a smile as she wipped her hand on a towel.

She stood up and gave me one lats touch before helping me stand up so we both could get dressed for our movie. I put on some black shorts and a tank top and Waverly put on some underwear and a large tshirt and we made our way down stairs to watch Sleeping Beauty.

I made sure Vegas and Texas went out befor locking up the house as Waverly got the popcorn ready. I looked at the Couch when I walked in to the room i would much rather be in bed right now watching this movie, so tomorrow I plan to have someone over and mount the tv on the wall across from the bed.

We settled on the couch and Wsaverly hit play and we started to watch the movie all the while munching on popcorn. I feel really good watching this with Waverly I never got to watch things like this when I was a little girl. I really was getting into the story when Waverly's phone rung.

"Hello?" She asked not taking her eyes off the tv.

"Hi Wy what are you doing?"

She kept her eyes on the tv and smiled when I pulled her closer when it came to an end .

"That should be fine but let me find out... Wynonna wants to know if them being here on Wednesday?"

"That should be ok we have to do something tomorrow and Monday but they should be fine." I say

"Ok everything is fine." She says into the phone.

I got up and took the bluray out the player and putting it back in the case. and putting it back on the shelf and walking over to pick up the empty bowl and took it to the kitchen. I was washing it out when Waverly walked up and wrapped her arms around me.

"Did you enjoy the movie?" She asked

"Yes I enjoyed it every much and cant wait for the next one." I said turning in her arms and smiling.

Waverly leanded up and kissed me.

"I was thinking I take you to BMW tomorrow and get you a car." I say

"Really."She said.

"Yes really, we have to go Monday and register the cars one more isnt going to hurt." I say pulling her into a hug.

WAVERLY

The number of cars that I was looking at was over welming but I saw the one I wanted on the show room floor. It was just sitting there just looking at me as if it was calling my name. She was so beautiful shiny black with blue on the bottom.

"Do you see what you want?" Nicole asked

I pointed to the car then walked over to the car and looked at the price and frowned, I better start looking at other cars. I was about to say that to Nicole but she was already talking to the Salesmen.

"Nicole this is a $151,644 car." I say

"You want it dont you?" She asked

"Yes but..."

"No buts Waverly you should get what you want without thinking about price or what people would think." She says.

I look at the car and back at Nicole, she was right I spent all my life thinking about if I could afford something and what people thought that I let my wants go out the window.

"Ok but are you sure we can afford this?" I asked out of habit.

"Yes we can affor it now lets get ready for a test drive."She says as they opened the large doors to let the car out.

I watched as three workers pushed the car out and close the doors after it.

"Ok Miss Earp I'm Joshua and I will be riding with you and Miss Haught on your test drive." He said walking us outside.

I let Nicole get in behind me befor I got in the drivers set and ajusted it to my hight.

I started the car and made my way out the lot as her told me to make a right turn. As we rode He talked about all the buttons and what they did. we drove around on the main streets before he took me to the highway and put me on the on ramp. the car had some get up and go and I was loving it, I was inlove with the car all together.

We got off and he took us back to the dealership and we got out the car.

"So what do we say ladies?" Joshua asked.

"We'll take it." I say looking at him

He gave a big smile and we walked back into the building and he took us to his desk. He went to get all the papers that he would need.

"I'm paying for this but make no mistake that this is your car Waverly so you will be signing all the papers." Nicole said with a smile.

"Ok." I say as Joshua came back with all the paper work.

He started to explan everything to me as I read over everything glad I was a fast reader. I signed one page and flipped it over to the next other. I did this until all the paper work was done.

"Ok now we will have you fill out paper work for a credit check." He said

"Oh thats not needed I'm paying with a check for cash." Nicole says

Joshua's eyes got wide.

"You do know thats $151,644 car." He said.

"Yes I know, I want her to have it out right so no owing anyone anything." She said pulling out her wallet and check book.

"Well ok um well its $160,700 with taxes and I will need to run the check and get a copy of your drivers license." He said

Nicole ripped the check out the book and handed it over with her license and he walked out the little office. Nicole sat back and looked at her phone then it started to ring.

"Hello Clair...Yes I know it was approved that was me...Yes oh will you be at the meeting next month? Ok thats good thanks for the heads up now get back on the phone with them." she said before hanging up.

"What was that about?" I ask

"That was my banker Clair Rivers they had to call the bank because its such a big amount all places that are worth going to should do the same thing. But she wanted to call me and make sure it was me making the purchase and not someone else." Nicole says.

Joshua came back with two a sheet of paper.

"Well everything checks out I just need you to sign this Miss Haught." He says handing her the paper.

She took it and quickly signed her name by the x marks before handing it back to to ripped the carbon copy off and handed it to her and smiled.

"You dont know how much Im going to love this commission." He said handing Nicole her license.

He handed me over the keys and I smiled down at the keys, I was happy when i got my little red jeep but it was a used from an older man who bought it before Purgatory had to take his license because he was getting to old to drive. It was only 4 months old but I only had to pay $900 for it because he wanted to get rid of it as fast as he could before his family came and took over everything that was worth money. But this was different this was brand new off the show room floor only one in town that has one new.

"Well I hope you enjoy your new car and come back soon." He said as we got up and made our way out the dealership.

I stopped outsid the car and just looked at it.

"She's so beautiful." I say opening the door.

"She?" Nicole asked closing the door.

"Yes she and her name is lightning." I say closing my door.

I started the car and and growled when she growled when I hit the gas.

"Did I find someting to replace me?" Nicole said holding my papers

"Oh baby no you are my lady love and you do more for me then anyone or thing. But this is my favorite toy." I say then started to wrok the GPS. I wanted to take Nicole on a picnic on Paris Mountain so I put in the address of a deli to get us some lunch and made my way out of the lot.

"Were are we going? you missed the turn." Nicole said.

"We spent all morning in doors I was thinking that we should go to Paris Mountain for a picnic and a little walk before we have to go home to the puppies and kitties." I say making my way through traffic.

it was still early enough in the day that we didn't have to worry about lunch rush. We had taken a cab to the dealership and was the first one there looking around when they opened we did our test drive at 8:30 and was out by 11. Now I was inside the deli picking out two fresh salads and some Iced tea.

I made my way back out to the care to see Nicole playing with buttons syncing her phone to the car radio. I put our food on the floor between her legs and hand her the drinks.

"You do know your paying for XM radio." I say.

"Yes but I really wanted to hear Jon Bellion." She says as All Time Low starts to play.

I gave a shrug and pulled out, the ride was about 19minutes with lunch traffic but we soon pulled up to the park and we got out and made our way over to the picnic table where we sat and I just looked at Nicole like she hung the moon and stars.

"What?" She asked looking at me throug her darn tinted sun glasses.

"You just thank you for making me remember to stop putting limits on what I want and how I feel. I know I told you last night that you shouldn't be ashamed of what you feel, I need to do the same." I say opening my plate.

I had to pull my sun glasses back down over my eyes to block out the sun out my eyes. We talked as we ate about what it the meeting next moth was about and How we was going to have to take a trip to Colorado and back to Texas to check on her dary and beef. I've always wanted to see cows up close not to say we didnt have cows in Purgatory we did they was just mean so I never bothered with them.

"You done?" Nicole asked holding out her hand for me.

"I took my empty plate and cup in my free hand and we walked over to the trash.

"You know I have a little two bed room cabin in Colorado, it was my grandmothers for when she wanted to see snow...I mean like really see it. She would tell stories about how her and my grandpa would go there before they had my dad and his brother and how they got snowed in on Valentines and nine months later my dad was born." Nicole said

"Thats romantic in a way." I say

"I called my doctor befor we left Texas and she said That I do have two working tistaculs I just have to set up an appiontment to have a sperm count done and that will tell me if I have any swimers to get you pregnant." Nicole says

I pulled her to a stop and took off my sun glasses to look at her I pulled hers off and just looked at her.

"Nicole this is big you wanting a baby I dont want you to rush into anything that you arent ready for." I say

She leaned in and kissed me then pulled back with a smile.

"I'm more then ready I staied up las night thinking while you was sleeping and I came to one conclusion, I want to be with you in every way I can and what you did last night was amazing that I want to do it again, but this time I want you wrappd around me and me deep inside you" Nicole said pulling me closer to her.

Thier was mo mistaken that bulge in her jeans that I was feeling on me and if we wasn't in the park I would do something about it.

"OK tiger lets go home then and see if you have the stamina that you had last night today.

NICOLE

I'm so hot but in a good way Waverly was rubbing on me as we drove home she was using one hand to work me up then she would pull away. I was about to start bitching when we turned into our neighborhood, well getting out of the low car was going to be fun giving the raging hardon I have now.

"Come on." Waverly said getting out the car.

"OH ladies!"

I looked out my window at Waverly I hurried and got out the car and sood right behind her as an older woman walked over with a basket.I pushed the door closed and just stood there trying not to move the wrong way and give my friend away. Waverly stepped back and swayed her hips rubbing me all kinds of right ways.

"Hi we haven't meant Im Abigale Branson and I wanted to welcome ya'll to the neighborhood, I made you an asortment of cookies and muffins. she said holding out the large basket

I took it and held it in front of me to get Waverly's ass off my dick. Well I guess thats what I will be calling it .

"So where you ladies from?"

"Texas." I say qickly

Purgatory wasn't even on the map so i didn't understand how Waverly was going to explain where she was from.

"I'm from a very little town called Purgatory where nothing ever happens hins its name and we dont even have a DMV so we have to go to the nearest town to get cars and what not." She says reaching back for me. She reached her between the basket and me and started to run her nails over my cock, the feel of he nails over the cotton of my shorts and my jeans made for a good feeling. But the older woman was about to get a show.

"Honey..."

"Mmmm What?" I looked down at Waverly

"I said you had spent about 17 years in the Marines."

"!3 if I would have did another deployment it would have about 18." I say

I reached in the basket and pulled out an choclate chip cookie and started to eat it. I had to do something or I was going to let out a moan and I did but it was hidden behind the cookie.

"These are really good." I say giving a smile

Waverly grabbed me and squeezed and I almost choked on on my cookie oh she was going to get it when we get inside.

"If you will exuse me I have to go to the restroom." I say turing and walking to the house.

I closed the door and walked to the kitchen and put the basket on the table and let to pups out the back.I was trying to calm myself down when I heard the door open then close.

"Nicole are you ok." She said laughing

I stood around the corner waiting for her to come into the Kitchen, she put her bag down on the table and I picked her up and starting to hed to the bed room.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable Nic." She said

I smacked her ass then dropped her down on the bed, I lifted her leg and pulled off her shoes and socks before going for her top. I had us undressed in no time and pushed her back on the bed.

"You think your so slick don't you." I say kissing down her neck

"Just a little." She says wrapping her legs around me.

I sat up an looked at her my finger sliping down her cheek over her chest where they stopped and played with her nipples before I bent to take one into my mouth. Waverly let out a sigh and wraped her arms around my head. I wa loving the feel of her nipple in my mouth how it was so hard and soft at once I switched to the other giving it the same care and love that I gave the right one. sitting back up I gave them a squeeze making waverly arch her back.

I moved down her bodyony to stop at her stomach only bend down and kiss her stomach and licked all the may up to her lips. we started to kiss in the most gentle of ways until I ran my fingers through her wet lips and she bit down on my sat back to watch my fingers slide up and down slowly gever few times dipping into her. it was like watching a magic trick. I was in aw of how i saw Waverly clinch at nothing when I would pull out. She was so warm and soft and I began to feel a little apprehnsive that I wasnt going to be as good as she was expecting.

Rubbing my wet fingers arounf her clit only stopping to give a little flick and watching Waverly jump and moan. She must have seen my worry and sat up to take my face in her hands.

"We dont have to do this what your doing now is just fine." She says before kissing me.

"I want to do it I'm just not sure I'm going to fit, I meanlook at me then look at the size of the hole I have to go into." I say.

Waverly laughed and pushed me back until I was laying on my back.

"Let me worry about that." She says sitting on top of me.

She lined herself up with me and slowly started to slip down on me, her face showed little pain and I reached up to touch her like she would brake if I touched her to she came to sit all the way down on me she was painting out of pain I put my hands on her hips to lift her off me when she grabbed them and held them still.

"I have been with boys and with that one woman with a strap on but none has been as big and wide as you. I just need a moment to get use to it ok?" She said with her eyes closed.

I gave an ok and just watched her face, I couldn't help but study the lines of her mouth and the shape of her nose, her eyes hade a wide eyes look but when she smiled they took on a sqwenty look like she was locking you into her line or sight, like now. Her eyes was looked on mine lke she was about to attack.

And attack she did.

Her lips has on mine befor I could take a breath and she started to suck on my tongue making me moan. She started to move in time with her sucking befor sitting back and rolling her hips.

"Oh My God." She moaned and put her hand on my stomach.

"Yes." I hiss grabbing her hips

I never in my life felt this feeling well there was last night but is has nothing on being deep inside of Waverly. She was squeezing me just fight and the heat oh my god the heat was enough to drive me mad. Giving a little push I rolled us over and started a slow thrust not wanting to hurt her or go to fast. I must have closed my eyes because ne next thing i feel is a little slap on my face and my eyes opened.

"Look at me."

I did just that trying my best to control my thrust but when she wraped her legs around me to pull me deeperI started to drive deeper and harder.

"YES NICOLE!" she yelped

Pulling my head down to rest on hers she started to kiss me as she pushed up into me. I weriped my lips away and sat up with a growl and grabed her hips and started to hammer into her. I wasnt trying to hurt her and from the way she pulled at me I wasen't but the way her walls was squeezing me drove me mad. i reached down and started to rub her clit and thats when she really squeezed me naking it hard to pull out or pushe back in so I stilled and let the quivering of her walls massage me. I kept rubbing making her arch her back and scratch at my abs.

"YES yes yes don't stop please dont stop." she said arching her back so much that her head was the only thing touching the bed.

I felt my precum seep out into her and I started to take deep breaths to hold off on cumming, I wanted Waverly to cum first.

"God Im cummmmmming!"

It ripped through her like a fire I could feel her sucking me in begging for me to cum but I kept holding off waiting for her say so. I watched as she came down and just layed there with her hand over her eyes I let out what had to be a whimper and she looked up at me.

"Did you cum?" She asked

"No."

"Then cum for me baby cum hard fill me up."

Thats all I needed to hear I gave two thrust and came deep inside her long and hard droping my head to her shoulder as I did so. Waverly sucked up everything I had to offer her and pulled out even more before I gurnted telling her I had no more. For some reason I started to cry I dont know if it was out of shame or if it was because I was no longer a virgin but what ever it was I just cried.

"Shhh its ok nothing about this is wrong you didn't do anything to hurt anyone." Waverly said running her hand through my hair as she huged me with the other arm.

That just made me cry harder and I realized that I was crying out of shame.

"All my life I was told I was a freak that No one would love me that I should be ashamed of who I am." I say into her neck.

"Well I love you your the perfect woman penis or not you are just right for me." Waverly says.

"But I'm a boy thats what it says on my birth certificate how can I be the perfect woman if it says I'm a boy?" I say

"Well do you feel like a boy or a girl?" she aske pulling my head up to look at her.

"I feel like a girl." I say.

I have always felt like a girl even when I was little and would get my ass beat for playing with my sisters dolls, that didn't stop me from feeling like a Girl.

"Then you are a girl no matter what some paper says ok." Waverly says.

I got alot of side eyeed looks when people would see my ID and it would say Nicolas and I clearly looked like a Nicole. I was never given an option to say what I wanted to be called , even in the Marines they called me Nicolas but I was Always with the women because I looked like a girl.

"Baby why didn't you just have the operation to change that?" Waverly asked

I felt one ome spray of cum shoot out of me before I pulled out and rolled to the side of her.

"We was poor I mean welfair food stamps living off the government poor, My father couldn't hold down a job even if his drunken ass wanted too. and my mom barely made any money working at that damn diner when ever her drunk ass got out of bed. When they did get around to doing anything it was mostly picking on me about whatever it was they felt I was doing wrong at the moment. So getting the operation was out of the picture, and as far as we knew at the time grandmother was living off grandpa's pension he was a firefighter. Then by the time I found out she left me all this money and farms I was too deep into my career to think about the operation, I wouldnt have had the down time to heal anyway" I say as Waverly hugged me to her.

"Do you want to now?" She asked.

"No it doesn't bother me at all it never has I just would say my parents wanted a boy thats wy they named me Nicolas. And now Im just used to the looks and I just brush it off. If I have to I will wrap my chest to have a flat chest but I dont have to do that anymore I just deal with the looks." I say rubbing her stomach.

WAVERLY

Nicole was fast to sleep on the bed after showing her ID to me I got dressed and headed down the stairs to get the pups from outside and to put dinner on. We was going to have pork chops and mashed potatoes and some kind of greens but I haven't found out yet what we was going to have. I was looking up in the cabinets when I felt Nicole wrapped her arms around me and kissed my neck.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Do you want green beans or collard greens?" I asked

"Green beans." She says walking around to look in the pot

" get out of there." I say pulling her back.

Nicole was a great cook and she liked to add things to my food and i didn't like that. It wasnt a bad thing I just didn't like having people looking in my things.

"I just wanted to see what you was making." She said kissing me and going over to the island to sit down.

"I'm glad tomorrow is Sunday thats when I loved to do most my cooking." I say

"What are you going to make?" Nicole asked

"Pot roat with red wine veggies maybe left over potatos." I say turning to look at Nicole

She looked like she was having a wet dream about what what I was going to cook. I laughed and went back to flower the pork chops and put them in the hot oil.I felt as she watched me move around the kitchen. I busied myself with making my famous Sour Cream and Chive potatoes. I made more then enough for us to have some left over for tomorrows dinner. I went back to check on the meat before turning to her and smiling.

"You know I love smelling like you." I say walking over and taking her hand and kissing it.

Yes I havent showered yet just a quick clean up in the bathroom but I was fine the way I was. Nicole smiled and kissed my hand before knodding to the pan and I waslked over to pull out the pork chops. At the last minute made some gravy from scratch to top off the meal.

Once done I took the plats over to the table and started to set out the food while Nicole went to pour us some cold water and a soda bringing them over to the table.

"Tomorrow night is wine night to night is a soda night." She said sitting

We went about eating dinner and talking about Monday.

"Well I will have to take my birth certuficate along with me to prove to them that Im a male so there is no mix up with the paper work on my cars but It will be fine." She says

It was all very confuseing to me but Nicole knew what she was doing so I didn't question her actions. She said she was going to be ok then that what she was going to be. Slipping my hand in hers I finished off my drink and pushed my empty plate away. I was enjoying just watching her eat when I felt a nip at my legs. Looking down to see Vegas trying to make a pull toy out of my sweats.

"Some one wants to play." I say rubbing her white head.

"I was thinking that maybe we should take them to the park tomorrow get the use to other animals and people." Nicole says

"That sounds like a good idea lets do it in the morning so we can just relax and watch some movies and veg out befor the week starts." I say rubbing my fingers over Nicole's nuckles.

I took a real goo look at her hands they was soft she had a calluse on her trigger finger on both hands but other then that nothing about them screamed male. I could make out little scars from maybe hand to hand fighting or working with her hands, she had a strong grip and i could only picture what she has done with her hands. She was so gentle with me holding me as if I was the most precious thing in the world to her. But just an hour before she wass holding and squeezing me like I needed to be broken in like she was molding me out of steel to fit only her. And God did I love it.

I fliped her hand over an rubbed her palms and feeling how smooth they was and barly made out the calluse from gripping guns or knives Im not sure but they still said female. I could even start to imagine how she was treated a an kid, how someone could be so heartless to such a beautiful woman. Thats what she was to me a woman I don't care what the papers and ID's and the goverment says Nicole was the perfect woman and that was the end of that for me.

"Would you like to get married one day to me?" She asked shyly

"Well there is no other Nicole Haught that I would marry." I say

"Nicolas Haught." She said

"Ok Nicolas Haught but you have to understand you are a woman nothing change that you are the woman I fell in love with and you are the woman I'm going to grow old and die with. No matter how many times you bring up what it says on some papers your my woman." I say kissing her softly.

I can't help smiling at her she is everything I want and its only a plus that she can give me children but with that out the way I would always say she is my perfect woman. I let her hands go I went to pick up the plates, she grabbed the food and went about putting it away. I started to was the dishes since there was ony two of everything but cups there was four of those,but it wasnt much work so I didn't think off it.

"I'm going to take the pups out how about you come sit with me out back." Nicole says

I followed her out into the muggy night glad for once that we was out of the if we would have stayed in Purgatory Nicole would have had the house leveled and start all over with one of your classic small town ranch style homes. with A/C and plumming that worked all year around with out having to bang on the pipes to knock the ice off or worry that the rain was going to make the toilet back up. It was always a 50/50 chance that was going to hapen. I would always happen when no one was home leaving a waterly mess to clean up when we got home, and other times well I didn't like to think about the other times it was too gross.

"I bet back at the homestead you would be half nacked with this heat." Nicole said as we sat on one of the benches.

"Yep me and Wynonna would fight over the little a/c that sat in the living room window before giving up and took the ride to shortys to sit in the air there and drink all we want for free." I say making her laugh.

"God we wasn't allowed to dress down but there would be so many Solders out when the sun went down, supriseingly it got really cool in the summer time and cold in the winter at night. I remember Becks our medic making a big fuss over the large genarator that ran some of the power going out. We had to turn off and un plug things that wasn't need they put us on power rasons until we got the damn thing fixed. So Becks would yell about it being hot and how she was from Alaska and she wasn't build for heat. She would say that all the time in the field but she was a damn good shot and an even better medic." She says.

"You miss it dont you?" I ask

"No I don't, I miss the People but I dont miss the job getting shot at everyday or looking for boomers and all that shit. I may have missed it if I never had meant you but you made my 21st birthday the best birthday ever."

"Best 10 years of my life and look I was a young little 20 year old that was in dier need of someone outside that town. I thought I found a friend when i really found my Princess Charming.." I say kissing her neck.

"I new I was going to fall for you with in weeks and I haven't seen you." Nicole said

"We good thing I wasnt som 300lb mand named Ricky." I say

"No I knew you was a woman you just said things the way a woman would, like when we talked about the night sky you would go into detal of what you are looking at the shape of the star how you could see what one was a dead star by how it flickered. A guy would have just said I'm looking at the sky...Plus I googled you there isnt much out there about you theres a ton on Wynonna but just a simple profile of you with a burry photo and and a few lines saying you and your troubled sister Wynonna are the hares from Wyatt Earp." She said

"Oh I gooogled you too but I couldn't find anything on you, it was like you wasn't real." I say

"I was speical ops then you wont fine anything from the age of 18 to 26 and very little from 26 on since I was a sniper. I'm good at hiding what I dont want people to know I could have everything about me wipped out and start over as Nicolas Haught from Texas but I choose to live as Nicole Haught from Nevada."She says

"Nevada?"

"Yea I was born in Dallas As Nicolas Haught but when I started to grow more girly and do girly things we moved to Nevada so they could pretend that I was a girl in a different state where no one knew me and they could pass a fake birth certificate around saying I was a girl. I liked being known as a girl because that what I felt like but the older I got the worst the beatings got and I would get picked on for not changing in gym or not wearing the swim suit that they wanted me to ware in swim class." Nicole said

"How did you get away with that?" I asked

"I didn't one of the girls busted in on me going to the bathroom and she saw my penis and she told the gym teacher Mrs. Kent, she was so confused and didn't know what to do so my grandmother sighed me up for home schooling at her house for the rest of my schooling so I didn't have to be treated the way they was treating me. I would have lived with her if my parents would have just left me alone." Nicole said.

I just watched the side of her face as the sun started to set, Nicole was a perfect human specamen she had great bones and anazing eyes with perfect vision her frame was built for working and protecting she was made to reperduce but had a female form. She was what the Amazons needed to ensure there survival and had a worriors soul. the more I leared about intersexed people the more I leared that un like everyone else they had a very close nit cammmuity and and didnt seem to fit in with the LGBTQ catorgory. But thats just semantics.

"You remember how I was talking about the lady and her wife in the intersex message board I was telling you about."

"Yes."

"Well her name is Linda and her wifes name is Dylan and she was wondering if you was ok to get together for dinner one day, They live in Charlotte and would love to come down and meet us." I say

"I don't think thats a issue they are welcome to come." She said turning to me.

Nicole pulled me into a kiss and dipped me back making me laugh into the kiss.

"Come on lets go watch something on that tv that you stayed up for two hours last night setting up in our room." I say standing

"Can we cuddle?" She asked

"All you want." I say standing

Sunday morning came along with thunder and lightning and rain something I was very used to be it that was the weathers favorit past time in Purgatory. All six of us was curled up in bed watching Salt with Angelina Jolie and with a stack of Blurays on the bed side table so far we was up to the part where she had blown up the church and was being led out by cops,I was really getting into this movie

"Did I miss anything?" Nicole asked walking back in the room with two bottles of water to wash down the popcorn.

"Not really just some ass kicking then she blew out the floor." I say as Nicole climb back in bed.

She pulled the blanket up around us and we started to watch until my phone rung.

"20 says it Wynonna." she says hitting the pause button

"Its Wynonna...Hello?"

"hey baby girl we are ahead of time how does tomorrow night sound?" Wynonna asked

"Theres nothing wrong with that we have a busy day of going to the DMV and taking the dogs to the vet to get fixed. What time will you get here?" I ask

"Around 7 we can take a cab to you what your address?" She asked.

Nicole shook her head no.

"We will come get you text me your gate number and time and we will be there to get you." I say

"OK Baby Girl I'll see you tomorrow." Wynonna says before hanging up.

My phone pinginged with Wynonna's message with her imformation and I put my phone back on the table.

For the rest of the day our phones didnt ring until dinner when Nicole angerly told whoever it was that if she didnt answer the first two times that ment she was in the middle of out the call was all over what kind of feed to order for the cows, The young man clearly didn't know what he was doing since he was to never call Nicole until she was the last number on the list.

I felt bad for him she put him through the ringer and drilled him as hard as she would drill her cadets when they would reach her.

"Now Danny what do you tell them when they tell you to call me?" She asked

"Thats right you tell them to go fucking do it themselves...I don't want to talk to you any more until I see you in July ok...Good boy now have a good rest of the night and sleep well." She said before she hung up.

"Wow you really did a number on him." I say taking a fork full into my mouth.

"Nah they are just hazing him and I have to be hard on the newbies to let them know I mean buisness.." She said putting the phone on the Island and coming to sit right next to me at the table.

She went back to eating her dinner and I joined her enjoying the moments the that we had together. We talked more about her lif as a kid and life in the Marines, I just wanted to know more about her and I already know all about her in the last few days but I enjoyed talking about our lives. I know Wynonna killed daddy but I know she did it on accident trying to stop BoBo and his gang, but she was a good woman and Nicole knew that.

"You want some more wine and to sit outside?" I asked Nicole standing and taking our plates to the sink.

"Sure let me do the dishes before we go out or it wont get done." She said moving over to the sink.

I pulled pulled out the bottle and poured us some more and we walked out to the back yard to sit and enjoy the setting sun. She held me close and let out a sigh and hummed as I gave her a kiss.

"Tomorrow is going to be a long day." I say

"Yes it is." She says smiling

"Its our first day doing buisness together that isn't buying a house."She said

We enjoyed our time together outside before we went indoors away from the nats. It was mid April and It was already hotter the hell outside and I enjoyed the cool A/C when we walked through the doors with the pups.I put down fresh water for them to dirnk, not enough for them to pee on the floor but enough to cool them down.

I watched out the wine glasses and started to make my way up stairs stopping at the door of the office to see Nicole working on her computer.

"I'll be up in a few I just need to take a look at a few emails." she said when she saw me.

I gave her a smile and went on my way nearly tripping over The cats as I walked up the stairs, I got the shower and took a long hot one taking my time washing my hair I thought about yesterday and how Nicole opened up to me how she gave me all of her without thought and that made me smile. We made love for the good part of the day and i didnt have one bad thing to say about it, the more we did it the more Nicole got use to her body and by the end she had me screaming all kinds of things in every different language that I knew.

washing the conditionerout of my hair I stopped and thought about something.

"Well darn." I say looking dowm at my stomach. If anythind the Earp women are very fertil and we didn't use a condom and knowing my luck so was Nicole.

"Maybe it wont happen on the first try I mean we dont know if she even can." I say to no one.

I got out the shower and dried mysef off and headed int the room to dress for the night I put on a movie not sure what one because my mind was so locked on the fact that I could be pregnant at this very moment . I didn't want to say anything to Nicole and get her hopes up only to have them crash down if I wasn't. No I was going to wait for my doctors appointment next month to find out for sure if I was. Nicole had to go back to Texas for a few days next month around that time that would give me time to flip my shit and find out away to tell her if I am.

I climbed into bed and stated to look at tv but my eyes started to close and everytime I would open them the movie would be ferther along then it was before. So giving up I layed down and closed my eyes. I didn't wake up until 12 to see Nicole coming out the bathroom dressed for bed. She turned off the tv and climbed in only to pull me close and kiss my head.

"Goodnight my princess." She says softly.

I wrap my arma around her and fell back to sleep.

NICOLE

We was two of the few pepole at the tax office when it first opened up only because Waverly woke upup at 6:30 to be sure we was here before 8 so we wouldn't be late. I stood in line taking to the lady at the window about my ID and showing her my birth papers while Waverly waited for me. It went faster then I thought it would and we was off to the DMV before we knew it, Now that I knew was going to take for ever because of the lines and that DMV workers was assholes.

I let Waverly go before me and she breezed through it and soon stood waiting for her number to be called to get her tags. I on the other hand had to stand there and fight with the worker over if I was a man or a woman, Finally I gave in and told then I wam intersex and that seemed to calm them down after one looked it up

"You ok?" Waverly asked when I walked up.

"Yeah I'm just aggravated." I say sitting next to her.

It felt like we was there for hours but finally we was making it out side to my car. I busied myself with changing the tag when I saw Waverly jump and turn around. a little boy was looking up at her with the biggest smile on his face as if he was proud of his manish ways.

"Um Hi." She said looking down at him.

"Hi your pretty." he said smiling

"Oh my god I'm so sorry he got away from us." A woman said walking up to us and picking him up.

The man that was with her was looking at Waverly as if she was was a slab of meat, I stood and got in front of her and looked at him

"Thats ok he's a little handsome man" She said.

I faked a look at my watch and turmed to look at Waverly.

"We have to go pick up the pups from the vet." I say turning her to her door.

I unlocked the car and held open her doorand she got in. I closed the door and walked back around and pasted the woman.

"You have a good day." I say going to my door.

I got in and started the car looking back at the two as they just stood there just looking.I opened the door and got out.

"You're going to have to move if im going to leave." I say and watched as they walked past the car.

I got back in and put on my set belt. Waverly started to laugh as we pulled out onto the main road.

"You dont have to get all superwoman on him I am well aware of how he was looking at me." She said

"Well I didn't like it, Sending a baby to do your dirty work, you know they wanted you." I say with a huff.

"Baby you have nothing to worry about I dont want anyone but you the rest of them can go fuck themselves." She said cupping my cheek.

I just made my way to the vets office to pick up Vegas and Texas. had the back set set up for them in case they vomit I didn't want to get anything on my seats. We was in stop ingo traffic and it wasn't time for schoole to let out.

"I love it here but it has strange traffic." I say as i pulled in to the vet parking lot.

"You want to go in with me or do you want to wait here?" I asked

Waverly picked up the tags and put them in her lap.

"I'll wait here for you out here just leave the A/C on." She says.

I got out the car and walked into the vets office to pick up Vegas and Texas. I waited in line for my turn when a woman walked in and I knew I was about to have to deal with her again.

"Oh fancy meeting you here." She said and I grunted

I was in no mood to put up with this plastic woman and I really wanted to get outside to Waverly.

"Hi welcome back You are the two German Shepherds Vegas and Texas right?" the woman behind the desk.

"Yes." I say smiling.

"I'll be right back." She said getting up.

"I love shepherds they are just amazing where did you get yours?" The woman asked.

"My girlfriend found them on the side of the road." I say hoping that would put her off.

I was wrong she just laughed and put her hand on my arm.

"You know maybe we can have a puppy play date just us and the puppies."

I pulled my arm away and looked like her like she lost her mind.

"I have a girlfriend and I'm happy where I am at so how about you keep your hands to yourself." I say as the worker came back to the front with Vegaz and Texas barking happly when they saw me.

I hooked their laesh to them and the worker put them down. I paied my bill as they lay quietly at my feet and started to make my way out She followed be hind me and grabbed me by the arm ad I made my way aross the parking lot. he had to jump in front of me to make me slow down he leanded in and kissed me. I pulled back the second that happened wiped my mouth and looked at her like she really lost her shit.

"Hey what the hell do you think you're doing?!" Waverly says climbing out the car and made her way over.

The man tryed to stop her by grabing her arm but she turned to him and punched him in the face before walking over and slaping her across the face.

"You need to get lost or the next time it wont be a slap." She says giving her a look.

I grabbed Waverlys hand and pulled her along to the car cop pulled up into thecar and got out laughing the whole time.

"You two ladies ok." she said walking over to us.

"We would be better if these two didn't follow us around town." Waverly said growled.

"Why are you talking to them shes the one that hit us." the man said.

"From my point of view you both harassed them, now unless you want to be given a ticket or taken to jail I would get in your car and go on your way." She said

Waverly just stood with her hands at her side balled into fist, I put the pups in the car and turned to Waverly.

"Come on we have to get home to get ready for Wynonna." I say taking her to her side of the car and putting her in and closing the door.

I went to my side and got in wipping my mouth with the back of my hand. Waverly pulled me around and gave me a deep kiss before letting me go.

"That make you feel better." I say

"Yes it does." She says.

I closed my door and pull out and started our way home we had exacly 2 hours before we have to go get Wynonna and her love and I wanted to be sure the pupps was settled in and fed. The drive home was quite and waverly was off in her own little world something she has been doing all day and it was making me worry.

"Waverly are you ok you have barly said anything to me all day." I say looking over at her.

"There is a huge possiblity that I could be pregnant, I'm trying not to think to much about it because we aren't even sure you can get me pregnant. But there is a possiblity that you can and we didn't use a condom and i dont know if your ready to be a parent I know I am." She said in one breath.

"Waverly calm down if you are pregnant then I'm going to be the proudest damn mom in the world, if not I will go and see if I can make kids and we will start one way or the other. I am ready to be what ever I need to be as long as I'm with you ok. Now no more drinking until we find out ok." I say.

"Ok." she said looking over at me

I took her hand and kissed it as I came to a stop at a light.

we got home on time and Waverly took the pups in the house to feed them and let them out while I changed the tags on each of the cars. It didnt take me long and I ws in the house in no time waverly was laying on the couch with Storm and midnight laying on her stomach. She was petting the slowly and rubbing behind there ears.

"Animals can smell if someone is pregnant you know that, they came over the moment I laied down and started sniffing me they never did that before even with me having food all over me they never did that." Waverly said with a laugh in her voice.

"Well lets hope you are I would love to have a little Waverly running around." I say kneeling down and giving her a kiss.

I moved Storm and Midnight out the way and put my face in her stomach.

"Hello eggs this is Nicole the owner of the little intruders swiming around in there a few says ago. I was hopeing that maybe one of you was fertilized and that you could let us know with in the next few weeks, I have to go away by the time your ower has to go to the doctors and i want to know now ok please and thank you." I say befor kissing her lower stomach and giving Waverly a rasbarry.

She let out a yelp as I started to tickle her and she tried to roll away but there was no where she could go on the couch.

"I give I give!" She laughed and I stopped.

I started to kiss her then down her neck and back to her lips.

"We have some time before we have to leave how about we give my eggs and your swimers a little more help." Waverly says going for my jeans.

I got up and went to sit down on the couch as I sliped down my jeans and shorts Waverly lifted her skirt up and pulled down her panties. She didn't have to work me up because I was already hard of her. She straddled me before slipping down on me.

"God I will never get tired of feeling you fill me up like this." she said starting to palm my brest.

Waverly pushed up my shirt and bra and started to bite and nip at my nipples and the flesh arounf them. She started to bounce uo and down on me and I put my hands on her hips to help her along. Her walls squeezed and pulled at me as she rode me. I pushed back into her and angled myself to hit her gspot feeling my head rub over some spongy flesh every time she would lift herself up all the way and drop herself down on me she lifted up and i held her there and started to rub the tip of my dick agaisnt it making both of us moan we started to moan and wind and it was getting harder to hold her up, I felt my precum squrt out and I slamed her back down on me.I felt her squeeze me and let out a deep moan.

"cum for me Nicole." She moaned and I let go.

I let out every single drop i had in me into her cervix. I wasn't sure how that worked since I was longer then average but she hasen't complaned about pain or not fitting. I would go as deep as I could and still had a few inches that didn't fit into her, but she didnt let those few inces go untouched she would reach down and rub at it with the tips of her nails making me cum harder until I had nothing left.

She relaxed back and I had to put my arms around her back to keep her from falling out on the floor. I kissed her neck and felt her walls squeeze and more emptied out of me.

"OOOOOOOH GOD..." Waverly yelled into the house

"I think we are going to have to change before we leave you got me all wet." I say.

"MMMMMMmmm." Waverly let out a sound befor sitting back up.

I leaned back and she leaned in and kiss me.

"Letes get into the shower before we are late." She says

WAVERLY

We left the house 15 after we showered knowing that me had to get on the highway and we would be in five oclock traffic. I was able to get Nicole off one more time in the shower before we was done and now I still want her. There was something about Nicole that that I couldn't get over she smelt different tasted different, she was always in something that showed off her muscles.

She reashed over and started to rub my lower stomach before taking my hand in ther hand and pulled it to her lips and held it there.

"I keep asking God to please let you be pregnant, I want a baby with you so bad. I know that its a 50/50 chance but I just cant help the feeling that you are something just tells me that you are. I should keep all the windows open and all that but I just want to keep that thought i want to close it in and keep it inside." Nicole says

"Then we keep it in and not let it fly out the window." I say

I leaned over and kiss her on the neck before pulling back and looking at her for a long moment then sat back and held tight to her hand.

"What are we going to tell Wynonna?" She asked

"The truth trust me we have seen some unnatrul things and supernatural things she will understand this." I say as we rode.

"Hmmm" She hummed and

I relaxed into the chair, the ride was silent but no uncomfortable it was the quite moments like this that i enjoyjust the two of us listening to out of nowhere Nicole started to laugh.

"Whats wrong?" I ask

"Nothing is wrong I was just thinking about the face Wynonna may make when we tell her everything. I know that she can't fight me but i wouldn't put it past her to try and shoot me." She says.

I giggled because she is right Wynonna has always been protective of me even when she was away she always had her ways of knowing if I was ok or in danger. Now enters Nicole the woman I love that the goverment says is not its all very confusing but knowing Wynonna she will understand it with a little help from her friend whiskey.

We pulled up into a parking space and got out the car to head in the air port the last time we was here it was empty due to the early time of morning. But now it was alive with people coming and going and i wraped my arm around Nicole's ad walked with her to the escalators to make our way up to were the gates where.

We walked passed different shops and places to eat and finally reached gate 9 where we was to wait for Wynonna and this mistory woman.

"LOOK look look they are here." I say pointing up at the board

Nicole looked up and smile at how I was jumping up and down I pulled her closer and watched the dorway for any sign of my started to make there way through the door and I started to bounce like a baby jackrabbit. Nicole had to wrap her arms around me to keep me from boncing around. Then I saw her walking out the door she was carrying her one bag over her shoulder and she had a ftrown on her face.

"Wynonna!" I called and she looked up and smiled

She was about to start making her way over to me when she was stopped buy a leggy woman that said something to her that made her mad and she just turned from her and made her wasy over to me,

"Baby girl." she said once I luanched myself into her arms.

She hugged me like I was her lifeline and kissed my head and pulled me closer and I almost couldn't breath but I didn't care my sister was back and she smelled like leather and some how whiskey. Wynonna could go days without drinking and her clothes would always have the distinctive smiell, It always made me feel safe just like Nicole's smell makes me fell save.

"Aww baby girl whats wrong don't cry." She said rocking me.

"I just missed you so much." I say into her neck.

"Well I'm here now and I'm not going anywhere I promise.

Wynonna was always around but she never promised that she wouldnt leave and when she makes promises she always kept them. I heard the sound of someone clearing their throat. Wynonna looked behind her and she pushed me back.

"Waverly Nicole this is Paloma." She said the started to move me along.

That was Wynonna's way of freezing you out, this Paloma had to do something to her in their short flight across country. Nicole fell into step next to to us not really giving Paloma a look. That was another sign that something was up with her Nicole was very friendly and would speak to anyone but she just turned her back on her.

We made our way out the air port to find the the sun was starting to go down.

"The fucking batmoblie checkit." out Wynonna said pointing at a car.

"Oh thats Nicole's car." I say making Nicole laugh.

"You think mine is the batmobile wait til you see the car I got Waverly, She wont let me get it blacked out but it is fucking amazing I put in an order for one custum made It gets dilivered in two weeks." Nicole says hitting a button and the trunk opened for them to put the bags in.

She opened the door for me and Wynonna and waited for us to get in befor going around to the othe side and opened the door and pulled the seat up so Paloma could get in. she slamed the chair back and got in. Paloma said something in Spanish and Nicole looked at her in the mirror.

"Listen here bitch as long as you around me you will watch what the fuck you say, if you dont like it I will kick your ass back to Madrid." She said droping her keyless remote into the consol and hitting the start button.

Something about this woman rubbed Nicole the wrong way.

"You can drop us off at the Hotel."Paloma said

"I told you I wasnt staying at a hotel that I was staying with Waverly at her house, if you want to do that then gofor it." Wynonna said.

"I already payed for the room."

"Then you stay there." Wynonna says.

She gave Nicole the name of the hotel and Nicole started to make her way to it all the while the three of us talked away about what Wynonna had been up to. We pulled into the parking lot of the hotel and Nicole put the car in park and got out she moved the seat up for her to get out and droped her bag on the ground next to the car.

"We dont have all day I have to dogs at home that haven't went out to pee." She said

Paloma got out and looked back in the car at Wynonna, when she got no reaction from her she grabbed her bag and walked away. Nicole put her set back and got in the car.

"What the hell is with that?" she asked pulling out

"I dont know she was fine the whole trip until we got to Californa then she started to act all strange. I told her if she was going to keep acting the way she was then she could go back. I started talking about staying put that I was 5 years away from 40 it was time to grow up she started talking about getting married. I reminded her that we wasnt a couple we was just together as travel companions,hell we only had sex twice and she got pissy so I started giving her the cold shoulder and telling her to just go home but she kept on me about getting married. I over heard her talking to her mother or friend about how I was her in to det into the states with out having to go through the greencard route. Thats when I started to book our thing saprate different rooms different seats on the plane eating alone. Then this last go around she told me that she was going to leave if I didn't pick between you or her, I picked you, So now she is mad because I always said when I go back to America I was coming to stay." She says

"Why didnt she just go back?" Nicole asked

"I dont know I told her to." Wynonna sat back and let out a sigh

"Well we have more then enough room for you Wy." I say

"Yea But we need to have a talk about me thats very important then you can have a fit an leave or stay." Nicole said in a dry tone.

"Whats wrong are you dieing or on the run from the cops?" Wynonna asked sitting up

"Not dieing and not on the run from the cops." She says

"Wy Nicole's real name isnt Nicole its Nicolas she was born intersexed so all her paper work says male on it." I say getting it out the way.

Wynonna was quiet for a moment letting what I said roll around in her head.

"Well do you fell like a woman?" She asked just like I did

"Yes." Nicole said

Wynonna slapped her on the shoulder and let out a laugh.

"Then your a woman nothing is going to change my opinon of you, your a good woman you have taken great care of the most important thing to me in the world and you have to be the best person in the world." She said with a big smile on her face.

We pulled into the driveway and nicole turned off the car and got out she walked over to the door and was making her way over to my side.

"Hey baby girl?"

"Yes?"

I have to ask you something persomal when we get in doors ok." She says. as the door opened

"OK." I say getting out.

Wynonna grabbed her bag from Nicole and we made our way into the house where the puppies ran up to us and was wiggling around like they do when they have to go to the bathroom.

"Me and Wynonna will take them out you go answer that email that has been going off on your phone." I say to Nicole

She kissed my head and moved to the office. I opened the back door and Texas and Vegas shot out into the yard.

"Baby girl I was thinking in the car after you told me that Nicole was intersex I was wondering if it would be ok if she would help me have a baby." Wynonna said looking down at her hands.

"You want a baby?" I ask.

"Yes You can say no to asking her I mean she is you girlfriend and all, its just I'm not getting any younger and I cant aford to do the IVF on my own and have you seen her she has perfect everything." She said

I thought about it for a moment, this meant Wynonna was going to have to sleep with Nicole because she will not let her pay for the IVF. It would have to be relatively soon if we wanted my baby and hers to be as close together as possible.

"You would have to ask her but I don't think she would say no you might make her ego big but I dont think she will have a issue with that." I say looking at her.

"You do know I would have to sleep with her? I just cant let her pay for something that I want." She says.

"Yes I do know that and Im fine with that like I said you will have to talk to her about that and you should do it now before she goes on the hunt for food because you wont have her attention." I say.

Wynonna gave me a hug and went back into the house I waited a few minutes before calling the puppys back inside. I went to look for dinner before going for leftovers from the night before warming them up. I was to tired to cook a whole new meal and I knew no one would tried to eat it all last night anyway this will give her the chance to finish it off. I was plating the food when Nicole walked into the room with her chest puffed out and a smug smile on her face.

"I take it you talked to Wynonna." I say laughing.

"I did."

I Poked her in the stomach and she bent over with a laugh.

"I got my email from my doctor in Texas thats what was going off on my phone. She told me that my sperm count was very high and they was very very active, so that means you should be pregnant and I shouldn't have an issue with Wynonna. As long as I know your ok with it." She says.


	7. Chapter 7

NICOLE

Well this was not embaressing but it was strange I was at the office with Wynonna and Waverly waitting to jack off in a cup for my pregnant girlfriends sister Waverly just kept rubbling my thigh and Wynonna keep showing me pictures of Waverly in skimpy bathing suits that she bought the other day. It was a working if they set out to turn me on it was working.

I looked at Wynonna and smiled, there was no doubt she would have amazing kids her and Waverly have the same bone structure. High cheek bones strong yet femmin jaw perfect brow and nose. I leand in and kissed Wynonna. Yep the same soft lips.

Wynonna leanded back and looked at me.

"You ok?" She asked

"Yep just had to test something." I say sitting back.

"What is it that you have to test that has to do with kissing my sister?" Waverly asked laughing.

"Well you two have the same just about everything and I wanted to see if she had the same soft lips as you."

"Well?" They say.

"You do." I say not looking at them

That made them huff and cross their arms.

"Nicolas Haught."

that was me I stood up and walked over to the woman and there was a back and forth with her until I showed her my ID.

"I'm not her to judge just go to room 7 there are tools in there to help ad you." She said and I laugh.

She was a bigger black woman with wraped red hair and a big smile on her face.

"I will say they did a good job pn your surgary." She said

"Oh no I'm a woman I was just born with male anatomy on my lower half." I say

"Ooo Girl that makes you the perfect man with out having to put up with the nasty BS."

"Well I'm told I'm an gentalemen." I say winking at her.

"Girl get out of here." She said giving me a little push and laugh.

"I will be there to collect your specsamen if you just hit the call button when you are done." She said.

I made my way down to room 7 and closed the door, I looked around the room and gave sigh this was too Sterile too hospital like and I hatted hospitals. pulling out my phone I sat down and sat it down on the table. No I'm strong I can deal with this on my own. So standing I unbuttoned my jeans and pulled myself out and started to massage myself but the smell of cleaner kept filling my nose and turning me off. I closed my eyes and started to think about Waverly about her smell and her taste.

That did it I was getting harder with each passing moment. my phone rung and I looked over to see who could possibly calling, I saw Waverly's face and I picked up.

"Yes." I whined

"Baby I know you having a little trouble so Im just going to tell you that I'm so wet thinking about you back there jacking off. I want you so bad to bend me over and fuck me from behind, pulling my head back to bite my neck."

I was feeling the pit of my stomach start to tighten and I was panting hard. She kept talking and making sounds that I love to hear from her I felt precum seep out and I grabbed for the cup and moaned

"Cum for me baby just let go and come."

I let out a long moan and let go being sure to hold the cup where I could catch everything. I let out the breath I was holding and Waverly sighed.

"Come out so we can go home and do that the proper way." She says softly. and hung up the phone.

I put the phone down and grabbed for the top and put it on the cup. I looked at it and gave a satisfied smile and stood up. Putting my phone in my picket and hit the call button. The same woman from before came to pick up my junk and she looked at the cup that had more then enough sperm in it.

"Be careful opening that its full." I say washing my hands and drying them.

She looked at the cup and back at me.

"You better be care Girl looks like you got enough fire power to get a boat load of women pregnant keep it wrapped up." She said.

"Don't worry the two you saw me with are the only two that Im worried about having my babies and they would kill me if I do anything eles." I say

I gave her a pat on the shoulder and walked down the hall. Wynonna stood up and we walked out the office.

"Where is Waverly?" I asked as we walked

"She went out side the moment you went down the hall."

"Yeah she called me but she should be back by now." I say as we walked out the door.

When we got outside I there was a group of people gathered around her yelling all kinds of things that at this moment have no clue what it was I just jumped into action pushing my way through the crowdto wrap Waverly up in a bear hug trying to push my way through but they kept chanting and It was all disorienting and I was starting to get dizzy. Reaching back I pulled out my 9mm and fired off a shot in the air sending people to the ground.

"What is your problem jumping on her and for what? your idea of how a life should be born you make me sick." I started to pull Waverly along to the car.

I put my gun back in its hulster and waved Wynonna over and I called the cops from the car as they tried to mob Wynonna. We sat there as they gather around the car making it hard to try to move the car if I wanted to.

"Wave you ok." I ask looking over at her.

Her noes was bleeding and Wynonna was trying to stop it I blinked and it was like I was right back in the sand And there was blood everywhere

"HAUGHT HES BLEEDING OUT!"

There was blood everywhere I was covered in blood, the sound of helacopters over head and shots going off.

I shook my head and looked back at Waverly.

"Wave I can't I can't breath." I say loooking around at the people that was banging on the car.

"Wynonna shes having a flash back hold her still."

My eyes opened wide and I through the door opened and let everything out of my stomach on to the ground and someones shoes. I could hear the sirens coming and that only made it worst I started dry heaving. I felt someone pull at me and the door and when I tried to sit up right the door slam on my head and hand, I tryed to pull back the door was closed on my hand.

"MY HAND MY HAND OPEN THE DOOOOOOR!" I yelled

Wynonna leand over and shoved the door open and I pulled my hand out and I bent over in pain then pain shot through my head and the next thing I know I saw black.

WAVERLY

Me and Wynonna sat next to Nicole's bed Wynonna had just gotten back from locking Nicole's gun in the car as the cops asked me all kinds of questions about what had happen. I had gotten off the phone with Nicole when I was sarounded by this large group of protestors going on about god knows what but I come to learn it was a mob of Christian extremists that belive the only way to have a child is with a married man and wife, no outside help no egg donations or sperm donations just man and woman.

They wasnt known to get violant until the people they was pushing pushed back,Nicole pushed back. I was so afraid of her being over seas and having to deal with the terroist that I didn't see that I forgot about the terroist that I can see everyday. It had been in the news about the mob of Christian extremist that have been roaming around the southeast states making trouble and leaving before they could catch them but not this time.

THis time Nicole called in saying some kind of code into the phone and a swat team came flying in and arested the whole lot of them. what they found was home made booms zipties rope and ducktape. and a number of addresses that went along with other adresses of buisnesses in other states.

now we sit here with a knocked out Nicole me holding a ice pack to my nose and Wynonna looking as if she got into a fight with a cat.

"Well His head CT came back clear nothing to show that he is in any permanent danger and all we can do is wait for him to wake up be for we can take him into sergury for his hand." The Doctor said.

Everytime he said HIS HE or HIM I wanted to punch the fat fuck in his face.

"Its She and SHE whould want to get everything out of the way as fast as possible. Is it possible that you can take her now." I say from around the ice pack.

"Ma'am Now is not the time to be PC about everything No we can not take him until he wakes up."

ok so we are going to have to do things the hard way so I stood up and dropped the ice pack on the table.

"I am Her goddamn partner and the next of kin I make more money a day then you do in a year so if I say SHE then its motherfucking SHE Do you understand or do i have to have put it on a McDonlds menu for you to get the fucking picture?" I ask making other people look at us.

I looked him right in his eyes not blinking if I can face down revenants then I sure as hell am not going to go runing at the sight of someone who couldnt put the fork down and thinks because he has M.D. at the end of his name gives him some kind of power. Oh no he picked the wrong tiger to fuck with today.

"Um Yeah Like I said..."

"You didn't say shit Get out of here and don't dare bring your fatass back." I say my eyes still locked with his.

Out the corner of my eye I see a young black woman in scrubs walking quickly over, She grabed the chart from him and pushed him out the way.

"Hi Im Dr. Carleesha Smith I'm a Resident here is there anything I can do to help you?" She said pulling out a pen.

"Yes find me a Doctor that has better bedside manners and do tell them that dispite with the paper work says Nicolas perfers to be called Nicole and would like them to know She is a SHE...Also do you know when the Orthopedic surgeon will be by?" I say my voice softing as I talked to her.

"The Orthopedic Surgeon should be around shortly I will be sure to let him know her name is Nicole and I will fill in anyone that needs to know." She says before running off.

I turn around and walk into the little area that we was sitting in and sat back down by looked at me like I had grown another head and she sat in her chair not moving.

"So you her next of Kin?" Wynonna asked

"So says these papers yes." I say holding up the paper work from my bag.

""Why are you carrying then around?"

"I don't know We went To the lawyers office to have them finalized when we got here and I haven't put them away yet, and aren't we glad." I say

when I hear a grut from my right.

"Oh god my head." Nicole said lifting her right hand to rub her head.

She tried to lift her left arm but stoped when pain shot through her.

"Ouch." She said lifting her head to look at her

"Thats all you can say is ouch." i say laughing and crying at once.

"I've been shot plus what ever they gave me is making me feel real good." She says smiling

I kissed her lips and she she wipped away my tears with her good hand.

"Dont cry Waves I'll be fine" She said looking at me.

I went to say some thing when when the Doctor walked in.

"Hello I'm Dr. Foster I'm going to be your Orthopedic Surgeon Lest take a look at your hand." walking over to the bed.

He ah and ooed and hmmed until he took off his gasses.

"Well we have some very good news."He says

"Ok." We say.

"The good new is omy the ring finger and pinky are broken and from the exrays its a clean brake. Now the muscle has to be repared but when I go in to set the bone I can repare that. I have nothing on my board for the day so we can take you knoe Miss Haught. " He said smiling

I gave Nicole a kiss and and huged her.

" Dr. Smith can you preap Miss Haught for Surgery." He say when Charleesha came into the room.

"Yes Dr. Foster." She said

Nicole was already dressed in one of there gowns and I had a bag full of her things and I watched as they wheeled her a way.

"I'll be waiting for you Master Sargent." I called

She looked back and gave me a thumbs up before they took her out of sight.

I turned to wynonna and she pulled me into a hug and I started to cry.

"Its ou Waverly shes been through this she will be ok."Wynonna said

They took us to the waiting room and I sat looking at my hands for the next two hours. I just sat back and thought all about this baby and how much Nicole was going to love and care for both of is going to be a good mom too she was attentive and protective and very motherly even if she she wont say it.

"You know she will break her neck to be out for my insemination. Dont you worry adout it she is strong." Wynonna said

"Family for Haught?"

We stood up and Dr. Foster walked over

"She is just fine I had to use I thought I was going to have to use wire to set it but its in place her muscle gave us a little more problems since it was cut in such a strage way but we fo ti together and wrapped. She's awake and anking for her babies mama when I asked her if meant one woman she said no two So I assume that mesnt the two of you." He said laughing.

"if you come with me I will take you two to her room." He added.

we followed him up stairs to room 419 where Nicole was trying to look into her cast. I walked in and pulled her hand away and she used her good arm to pull me down into a kiss then let me go.

"I missed you." She said slaping my ass.

Wynonna started to laugh and Dr. Foster covered his with a cough.

"Well you will be happy that tomorrow she can go home after I check her stiches and give her a permanet wrap until her check up.

"How long will I have the paw Doc?" Nicole lazyly asked holding up her arm.

"Six week then we will move you to something more comfortible." He says

"What about PT?" Wynonna asked.

"Yes she will need that but I have no doubt that she will have she will past with flying colors." He says .

Nicole went back to pulling at the cast her movements very slow letting us know that she was about to fall to sleep.

"Stop it." I say pulling her hand away.

She let out a big yawn and I couldn't help but smile.

"Well ok then I will see you tomorrow and if there is anything you need just let one of the nurses know. I will be around by 8:30 or nine so to check and rewrap her hand." Dr. Foster says.

we say our goodbyes and he leaves the room, I turned back to Nicole to see that she is fighting her sleep.

"Baby just go to sleep I'm not leaving you I promise." I say kissing her head.

"Ok." She whispered

We watched her slowly drift off before talking again.

"Can you go to the house and feed the animals?" I asked Wynonna.

"Sure thing I will bring y'all some fresh clothes in the morning anything you want to wear?" She asked.

Not really just be sure to bring a shirt that Nicole can get her paw through I say laughing.

Wynonna smiled and walked over and kissed my head before kissing Nicole's head and walking out. I pulled the chair up and sat down I took Nicole's hand and started rubbing her nuckles like I do every night and just looked at her face she was smiling in her sleep showing off that one dimple she has that I love so much. I tried so hard to not let the tears fall but I couldn't stop them.

Nicole could have been been in acoma or lost two of her fingers because of me. If I had just stayed indoors we wouldn't have been here.

"You know you shouldn't cry."

I turned to see Charleesha standing at the door with some ballons that said get well.

"I heard what happened from the police and I hear it could have been a lot worst then what it is. These Christian extremest have been known to put people in graves for this crap. Your partner is very lucky." She says putting the balloons down on the table.

"She's a Marine she wouldn't give up on a fight if you paid her to." I say kissing her hand

"I guessed she was something when I saw the gun I watched the surgery she has some muscle behind her. When they woke her up she started to fight them off it took all the nurses and the doctors to control her." Charleesha said smiling

"Well I should get home I have a baby boy waiting on me." she says

"Thanks for the balloons." I say

She put her hand on my shoulder.

"It was no problem, I hope everything goes well if I dont see you befor you leave tomorrow." She says with a smile.

I smile back and she went on her way I looked out the window to see that it was dark outside I looked at my watch to see it was past ten so I pulled the chair closer to the bed and laied my head down.

Before I knew it I was fast to sleep.

NICOLE

The first thing I noticed coming out of my dream was the pain in my hand. I opened my eyes and looked around the room, yeah I for got I was in the hospital. I looked down ar my left hand to see it was wrapped up like a paw and I gave a little laugh. I felt something squeeze my right hand and I looked over at Waverly watching me closely.

"You sleep ok" She asked.

I gave her a smile and lifted my hand to show her my paw.

"I woke up a few tims because of the pain but I called the nuse in the last time and she gave me something." I say

Waverly sat up and gave me a kiss before streching her body out,I could hear the popping of her spine. I frowned and took her hand and pulled her to lay on the bed with we, she climbed in the bed and I wrapped my arm around her and we fell back to didn't wake up again until Wynonna walking in jiggling the house keys.

"Time to wake up you too." She says poking Wavery.

"OK I'm up what do you want?" She said

"I got you something clean to put on and i got Nicole something to wear. took me forever to find a shirt that she can get her paw through but I found one, Meaning I had to go to WalMart to buy her Bigger tshirts." She said putting the bag on the chair.

Just as she did so doctor Foster walked in.

"Good morning everyone look at you how do you feel?" He asked walking over to the bed.

A nurse followed him in with everything he would need to look at my hand. He started to unwrap it and look at it. He didn't take off the splint but he looked over my hand then started to wrap it back up. It took him a while but he wrapped it up in gaws an the big ace bandage. I said a mental goodbye to my hand.

"Everything looks to be ok you have swellingbut that is to be expected. I'm going to give you an anti inflammatory and a I advise you to be carefull these are very strong and will knock you out so be sure to eat and do your business before taking them." He said

I sat up and more and gave hopeful eyes.

"Yes that means you can go home Miss Haught." Dr. Foster said smiling.

"Thank god I hate hospitals." I say

"The nurse will be back with your discharge papers in a few minutes." He says walking out the room.

I reached for the bag and started to go through the bag for my things. As soon as Waverly disapeared into the bathroom to change the nurse came into the room to un hook the IV and give me care instructions on how to bathe with this lage ass paw on my hands. Waverly came out just as I was signing the papers to leave.

"I'll be back with you a wheelchair you can get dressed now." She said

I got up and grabbed my things.

"Waves can you give me a hand." I say as Wynonna lays down on the bed and starts going through her phone.

We go into the bathroom and Waverly helps me strip down and all of a sutten I felt shy and I started to blush.

"Ive seen you naked Master Sargent."Waverly says

"I know I dont know why I'm blushing, Um I have to pee." I say walking over to the tolet.

I finished and flushed before walking over to the sink and started to wash up.

"Here let me see you have some blood on your neck." She says taking the wash cloth and whipe at my neck.

She looked up into my eyes.

"You scared me I thought those cray people made you go into a flash back and it was scary, those people wanted to hurt us and when the they knocked you out I thought you was going to have some brain damage."

"Would that have changed anything between us?" I asked as she clipped my bra.

Waverly came around and looked me in the eye.

"It would have changed nothing, your the love of my life and my baby's mom I will always be here for you." She said.

I smiled as she grabed my underwear and started to help me get dress. The hard part was putting on my shirt the paw was a little hard to get through the hole but we made it fit.

"I thin we are going to have to get you the men tshirts girl arms are just to small." She said looking at my paw.

"Oh can we get markers to give my gaws paw some color, this tan is not my thing." I say as she opened the door.

"Can it be pink?" She asked

"NO no pink anything but pink." I say

"OK then we will get markers and use all but the pink one, Pink never did anything to you." Waverly said As I stood looking at the wheelchair.

"Whats that for?" I ask

"Thats for you stud you have to ride out of here in that." Wynonna said getting up.

"I can walk just fine thank you." I say

"That maybe so Miss Haught but you have to leave out of here in the chair." The nurse said.

I let out a grunt and walked over to the chair and sat down Waverly walked over and handed me the bag and took control of the chair and we left the walked a head of us with some balloons .

"Where those come from?"

"Dr Charleesha Smith gave them to you last night. You dont know her but she jumped in when I was about to kill the ER Doctor for calling you a he when I clearly said you go by she." Waverly said as we go on the elevator.

"I took your car to the shop they said it will be about a week to get it all fixed up, it hat dents in it and sctraches and they busted out your lights. So they will fix everthing up re paint it and hace it back within a week to two weeks." Wynonna said as we rode

We got of on the 1st floor and Wynonna went to get the car. I rubbed my face with my free hand and let out a sigh.

"Its just a car baby im glad they didnt hurt you more then they did." Waverly said.

"I know I just told myself after I ordered the custom i8 that I wasnt going to spend any more money on cars other then to mantaine them." I say

I know Waverly understood where I was coming from she seen the books and the bank accounts she knows how much money I make and what I got. She also knows that I live off of very little money and the most expencive things I have are the cars and the house, and the dimond can't for get about that. But other then that I try not to spend too much on things that could be easyly taken away from me. I know Wynonna felt lik that was the best thing to do but at this point I dont care about the car.

"That was you favorit car you can't go without the batmobile." She said as Wynona pulled up in Waverly's jeep.

Waverly you drive I got lost twice last night and this morning trying to get around so have at it." She said getting in the back seat.

I climbed into the front seat and put the bag on the floor Waverly gave the chair to a nurse that had followed us outside and walked around to the drivers door.

"You know I know you dont want to spend money on cars but I was thinking about traiding in this one for a 4x4. Purgatory was all flat land so getting around in the snow was easy aith back wheel drive. But I hear that hear they get snow but its mostly ice and I think having a 4x4 will be better for that." Waverly said.

"Also more roomy." Wynonna grunted.

"Do you have your check book?" I asked

"What?"

"Do you have you check book? I don't want to go right home right now lets go get you a new Jeep." I say looking at her.

"No but I have the credit card you gave me." She said looking at me quickly

We stopped at a red light and she looked at me.

"Are you sure your ok?" Waverly asked

"I'm fine I'm not in any pain but I am hungry so we can go traid this baby in get you a new on then go get me a buger and frise." I say

"Heres the darections to the Big O Dodge Chrysler Jeep Ram." Wynonna said shoving her cellphone between the two of us with the map showing.

I took the phone and pointed to the green light. We mad the drive to the dealership and got out and started walking around outside looking in windows then headed inside to talk to someone before Wynonna started to climb on things.

" I found what I wanted and I want to trade in the jeep i have for it." Waverly says to the man.

"Well we..."

"No I want the Orange four door Jeep Wrangler outside with 4 wheel drive and

." She said

I looked at Wynonna I didn't see an Orange Jeep and Wynonna srugged and watched as Waverly pointed to an Orange Jeep with big wheels parked on a ramp. I opened my moth to say something but the dealer spoke frist.

"That's a lot of jeep for you how about..."

"I could always leave." She said crossing her arms

"She do this all the time?" I aske Wynonna

"Thats from years of working at a bar." Wynonna said

"Ok let me have some one pull it down for you." He said

I reajusted my hold on the backpack and sliped it over my shoulder and cleared my throat. I felt bad for the man for being on the receving end of that stare,I'v seen her give it pleanty of times but i was never one to get it. I got a different look and I loved it. I looked out the window at one of the workers pulling the jeep down and pulling it up next to Waverly's old Jeep and walk the keys into and gave them to the dealer.

"I dont want yo to play any games it has less then 100,000 miles on it heated leather seats never been damaged in anyway its a 2016 two wheel drive automadic. Everything you need is in the glovecompartmet." She said

I loved when Waverly knew what she wanted and how to get it.

"Ok well can you show me to your car so I can give it a once over and get you a value." He said and Waverly walked him out to the jeep and we watched as he did a look over the car then they came back in.

"I'm going to haver them take a look under the hood and give you and a estamated value, would you like to sit in my office and I could get you some water or coffee." He said sowing us to his office.

The three of us sat down in the tiny office drinking our waters.

"So you was about to bust his ball." I say to Waverly

Wynonna and Waverly started to laugh and she bumped me softly.

"I would if I had to, I know what I want and I'm not going to stop until I get it. I got that from you Nic." She says

I smile proudly at her and put my water down and took her hand and kissed it.I loved Waverly more then any thing in this world but I'm glad she is starting to grow a pare and learn how to get people to do what she wants when she wants it. Like how she told that man what she wanted and not what he wanted her to have.

If I had her in my unit it wouldn't have taken long for me to brake her down and buold her bake up into a war machie like me. God that sounded bad but I was proud of her none the less.

"Well I just got word back that your trade in is in tip top shape looks like you havent driven it at all. With that being said you its worth about 20,000." He said almost with a cring.

"Good because thats how much Kelly Blue book says as well as a few other places." Waverly says looking at him

"The price of the Jeep you are looking at is $41,188 minus the $20,000...You will have a payment due today of $21,188. Are you leasing or buying?" He asked.

"I'm buying out right." Waverly said puting his next queation of a credit check out the window.

"Ok let me get out the paper work and we can get started."

I covered a yawn with a stratch blaming it on the the cramped space.I didnt want Waverly rushing anything because of me. so I just watched her do her thing while Wynonna picked at lint that wasn't there.

Waverly's movement brung me out of my daze when she handed over her ID and Credit card. He walked off with the paper work and the card before coming back a short time later with wall her papers for the Jeep and receat to sign.

"If you will come this way I will give you a little tour of your new Jeep." He said

We all stood and when I did a yawn riped out of me and Waverly looked at me.

"We are going right home after this." She said taking her old tag from the man.

"But I'm hungry." I say following after her

"We will get you something to eat on the way but once your done its off to bed with you." She said rubbing my stomach.


	8. Chapter 8

"We will get you something to eat on the way but once your done its off to bed with you." She said rubbing my stomach.

"You know I heard from Dolls he's a dick I asked him about helping me have a baby first and he said he would only help if he is allowed to raise the baby on that where ever the hell he lives." Wynonna said.

"With you?" I asked

"No not with me he wanted the baby to go through the same shit he went through and go into the Black badge I would only have my baby until the baby was about 5 then I wouldn't see them until summer visitation on day for 5 hours every year." Wynonna said

"So I take it he doesn't like that you are into ladies now." I say

"I guess I thought that a few kisses and a few laps in judgments that meant I wanted to be with him. Or Doc, I just Found out what I wanted and he is holding that against me. For someone that had seen all kinds off horrors like he has you would think he would be more open minded." Wynonna said

"Wynonna I would never take the baby from you all I ask is that the baby knows who I am and that they can count on me." I say.

"Nicole my child will know that you are its mother nothing will change that I know you will take care of them when they come to see you. Just don't make her a raging redhead like you." She said

I looked at the man she Waverly another button and what it does.

"Wynonna I have no control over what color the hair or eyes will be you just have to go with the flow. And how do you know its a girl?"

"I don't know the egg they took just feels like a girl very temperamental like us Earp women." She says

"You have to let me take care of you while your pregnant there is a nice three bed room in the community that you would love. It would be great for you and the baby and anyone you chose to be with. You can have a job at my company doing orders or something we will come up with so you can have your own money. Waverly travels with me until she cant anymore so I can come up with something for you." I say looking at her.

Wynonna looked down at her hands Waverly had told me once that she of Wynonna wasn't use to people doing things for them so when offered they had this internal battle. Even if she had not asked me to give her a baby I would have done this Wynonna looked like the type of person that wasn't happy just sitting around doing nothing.

"OK you two its time to go." Waverly said pushing the start button.

We walked around to the passenger side and climbed in, I laughed as Wynonna did a little jump to get in the jeep so I know Waverly had to use the foot bar that was provided to climb inside. I dropped the bag on Wynonna's lap before closing the door for her. I readjusted my arm in the sling and climbed in the front.

"This is much better." Wynonna said putting her set belt on.

"We wont be doing any off-roading but it will get us around during the winter months." Waverly said.

"I hope you plan to drive it more then in the winter months." I say

"Oh yeah its great for shopping and driving around town and running people over." She said turning into Burger King.

"Plus its better to drive around with a baby then those sports cars we have."

"Oh no don't for get about Lightning." I say as Waverly made our order.

"I didn't forget about Lightning I will be driving her a lot before I get too big." She said driving around to the window.

I started to drink my soda the second I got it the painkillers they gave me made me thirsty and it was starting to wear off making my pain levels go up and so was my pissyness. I started to stuff my face and Waverly rook the bag away and gave it to Wynonna and she gave me a look.

"Don't start any bullshit Nicole Haught." She said looking at me.

I turned and looked out the window sucking on my large drink.

"You in pain?" She asked

"Yeah." I grunt.

"OK lets get you home." She say as we start to roll.

"We was all the way on Laurens rd we lived a good 10 15 minutes away. By the time we got home my pain was going to be through the roof. I sat back and kicked myself for not just going home but I wanted to stay out and Let Waverly do her thing on her own. It wasn't her fault that I was stubborn and didn't want to do what I told to do, I didn't want to be locked up in the house all day. The next time I was going to go out was for Wynonna's insemination in two days. I hated being locked up unable to do anything, I couldn't shoot or clean my guns. I couldn't build my models or play my video games, everything I could do took both hands. I was stuck going through orders and the books for the farms and that got old fast.

In all my thinking I didn't notice that we was home so I got out and made my way to the door waiting for Waverly to open the door I really had to pee and I was ready to get in bed.

"I have to pee can you help me until I get the hang of this paw." I say to her as she opened the door.

"Nicole you don't have to ask me I will help you as long as you need me too." She said as the door opened.

We went to the down stairs bathroom and I did my Business before going to eat the rest of my food. Waverly sat some pills down in front of me and gave me some water.

"Take these then go lay down I will wake you for dinner." She said kissing my head.

She stood there with her lips on the top of my head for the longest moment before letting me go. I got up and kissed her on the lips before cupping her face in my hands.

"I'm going to be ok I promise." I say looking into her eyes.

I left her in the kitchen and went up to the room where I kick off my shoes and pulled out some pajama pants. I unbuttoned my jeans and slipped out before putting on the pajama pants and pulling them up with one hand. I bent to take my phone out my pocket and put it on the charger. I went about doing little things before I started to feel the pills kick in. Going over to the bed I pulled down the covers and took off the sling putting it on the bedside table I climbed in and layed my left arm on a pillow and let a sigh the pull of the pain killers pull me into the land of the sleep.

WAVERLY

I went to the store to buy Nicole some new shirts and pick up her favorite Gatorade Wynonna was walking around Wal-Mart some where and I was fearing that she would pop up with an arm full of things that she didn't need. I was shocked when she did show up she only had two things in her hands.

"What's that?"

"Its little headphones that you put on your stomach so the baby can hear music and story or whatever you have on your iPod or tablet." She says putting the down on the conveyor.

We pay for our things and made our way out to the car and I smiled. I was already a month pregnant I wouldn't have much longer til I was to big to drive this sports car. I knew that the car wasn't baby proof and Nicole would have a fit if I thought about putting the baby in this car, not that I would.

Me and Wynonna took the longer way home knowing that Nicole would Still be sleeping when we got home but I still left her a note on the TV so she could see it if she woke up.

"I'm glad that you aren't mad that I'm doing this with Nicole, I just don't know I just had the feeling to have a baby for a while now. I tried Doc but he said no that he wasn't the father type and he would just walk out."

"Lest her was telling the truth." I say.

"I even asked Dolls but he want the child to go into the black badge at 5 and I couldn't see myself giving up my baby to someone that don't doesn't want me to see my baby only once a year." Wynonna said

"Really Dolls want to do that?" I look over at her.

"Yea, I mean I thought there was a time I wanted to be with him but he was all about the black badge he didn't think about feelings. Then I saw Nicole and how she treated you and how women looked and I realized that I've always had these feeling for them for so long that I felt like I had to hide them until you and Nicole and I just fell into it and realized how happy I am." She said.

I smiled at her.

"Wynonna everything is fine I mean to be honest when I thought you was going to have to sleep with Nicole it was very odd and strange but I knew under all that Nicole would have talked you into letting her pay for it." I say.

"She isn't paying for it all she's only covering what I can't, She broke me down at told me she will pay for it if we have to do it again." She said

"I doubt that you will I mean we wasn't even trying and look at me I'm month along and its April." I say.

" When did y'all first have sex?"

"When we first moved here, March 20 is the date we conceived the baby says the doctor and its April 19 so about a month." I say

"Well lets hope I have that much luck I don't want To have to keep doing this. What if I'm not meant to have a baby?"

"Wynonna you will have a baby don't worry you will have it on the first try and you will be able to have your own little Wynonna." I say.

"No I always wanted a little girl named London."

"London Earp that's not bad." I say.

"Yeah I haven't really thought about what her last name would be but Nicole says as long as She knows who she is I can do what I want." Wynonna says.

"I will admit that this is going to sound strange to other people and even on paper but I'm willing to go through it if you are." I say pulling into the driveway.

We got out the car and Wynonna pulled me into hug when I went to the trunk to get the things out. Wy was never a very touchy feely person so when she pulled me into a hug I was a little shocked, I hugged her back and grabbed the bags. We walked in and heard someone in the kitchen and Wynonna put me behind her.

"I fucking hate this paw." Nicole said

She walked out of the kitchen with an apple in her hand, she stopped and looked at us and smiled.

"Where did you go?" She asked walking over to us

She was looking into the bags.

"Stop, I had to go get you some shirts to fit your paw so we wouldn't have to stretch your other shirts." I say pulling the bag away

Nicole went back to eating her apple and I noticed that she had a bottle of water under her arm. She drunk three bottles and her soda before going to bed early.

"Baby are you thirsty."

"All the time." She said walking to the kitchen to throw the apple core away.

I heard the sound or plastic being cracked open and I went in the kitchen to see another full bottle on the island. I pulled out my phone and called Dr. Foster.

"Hello Miss. Earp what can I do for you?" He asked.

"Nicole hasn't stopped drinking water since leaving the hospital they gave her the pain killer I gave her some when it rain out and she has drunk about 6 bottled together while she was awake." I told him

"Oh no don't Let her drink anymore she's having a reaction to the pill I'm going to call you something in to the CVS near you." He said

I took the water out her hand and poured it down the drain she tried to grab the other bottle but I smacked it out her hand and Wynonna grabbed it out of the air.

"OK I just called her in a different kind of Painkiller it should be ready in 15 minutes." He says

"Good thank you Dr. Foster." I say.

"Your welcome if you should need something just call the nurse on call she will get in touch with me." He said

"Ok thank you." I say before hanging up

"Wynonna if I let you drive Lightning you better not get a speeding ticket and only go to the CVS up the street ." I say holding the starter key to her.

"OK I wont." She said

"Its under the name Nicolas Haught". I say giving her Nicole's birthday.

"Ok I'll be right back." she said walking out the house.

I grabbed Nicole and sat down at the table.

"You stay there While I cooking ok."

"Yeah I'm not a kid." She said

"You want water to much I don't want you to get into it." I say laughing

Nicole put her head down on the table and I noticed that she was still tired, I was just going to let her sit there while I cooked. But she sat up and had the biggest smile on her face.

"I have been thinking about names for the baby." She said as I cut open the boneless chicken

"What names have you come up with?" I asked

"Well there is Gwen Gia Juniper Kasi Asher Kate Dylan Leeland Celine Matthew Jacob Lance Lizzy Cole and Gus. That's where I stopped because the TV ads started to bleed into my dreams." Nicole says.

I smiled that how Nicole was willing to name our baby after Gus. I wouldn't pick the name because that's not what Gus would have wanted but the fact that she put the name in her list was enough for me. Texas and Vegas ran around my feet and I couldn't help but think about our time in Texas.

"What about Dallas August or Charlotte Jude or Stephanie." I say popping the chicken in the oven.

"I like Stefani." She said moving to the Island

"No I'm not giving the baby a last name as a first name Nicole. What about Brian." I say.

A dark look came across her face and I took a step back.

"No Brian Lynn Kelly Derick Nick or Mary." She said in a deep dry tone.

"OK we wont use those names I will be sure to tell Wynonna." I say grabbing her hand.

I knew by the look on her face that those must be the names of her family's names but if that was the case why was she so proud of her last name. She must of read my mind because se gave me an answer.

"My Grandmother was married twice her first husband's last name was Bolden that's my fathers last name. My Papa the one that loved me His last name was Haught, so when I was 17 I got the money and changed my last name to Haught It was a pain in the ass with The paper work In the Marines but they let me do it." She said

"Papa Was a marine too I followed him into the Marines." she added

"Well I'm glad you did or we would have never meant." I say kissing her fingers

The front door opened and Wynonna walked in whistling some tone and walked into the kitchen.

"Sorry it took so long I was looking at that house across the street they are moving out and she said its a three bed room. I still have some money left over from the sell of the homestead I was thinking I will put in a offer." She said

"Do you want it?" Nicole said

"Yes I want it its cute have you seen the inside?" She asked

"Yes we have that's one of the houses we looked at before be picked this house." I say.

Nicole got up and made her way to the door.

"Nicole what are you doing?" I ask

"You have to put in your offer in before other people get to it." She says walking across the street.

I watched as Nicole talked to the man that was holding a box, a woman walked over and he turned to the woman and spoke to her. They turn to Nicole and the man held out his hand and shook her hand before the woman shook her hand. She said something and he shook his head and she smiled and turned around and started to walk her way down the walkway.

"There, we go over the papers tomorrow and you should have a house in the next 30 to 60 days." She said walking into the house.

NICOLE

This week was a week Wynonna signed the papers for her house I gave her the money to buy it and she haden't stop thanking me. Now I stood next to her as they implanted the egg into her, it didn't take long but i was watching her closely as they worked. Wynonna layed completely still looking at the doctor between her legs.

I smiled and tapped Wynonna on her shoulder when the doctor pulled away.

"There you go all done, now come back in two weeks so we can give you a pregnancy test. No hard working and as much as you want to do not take a pregnancy test it could be wrong and say your not and you are and the other way around. Now lay here for 30 minutes to be sure it took then you can leave." She said standing.

She left us alone in the room so I start to talk to Wynonna's stomach just like I did Waverly. Wynonna started to laugh.

"You laugh but it worked on Waverly." I say dodging Wynonna's hand

"Nicole I want to thank you for all this the job the house the sperm all of it. I always thought it was going to just be me running around trying to find where I fit in when the whole time I was fitting in where Waverly was, I just couldn't stay in that town anymore. It was like all they could see was the little girl who shot her father they didn't care that it was an accident they didn't see that there actions made me do the things I did." she said

"Wynonna the only thing that matters now is you and what you feel, you have the rest of your life now to live the way you want to live with out judgment or fear of being judged by what you have done. You and that baby is all that matters." I say

I couldn't help but rub Wynonna's stomach I have a hand at creating another life. A life that I was going to show all the things I was never shown give everything that I was never given but most of all be there no matter what.

"Hey that's getting a little creepy." Wynonna said and I pulled my hand back.

"Sorry I was just thinking about how I was going to make sure this baby knows I love them." I say.

"You don't mind being on the birth certificate?"

"You want me to be?" I asked shocked that she would ask.

"Well its your baby too why wouldn't I want you to be?" She asked.

"I sure will." I say

I didn't think Wynonna wanted me that much into the baby's life. But for her to ask me to be on the birth certificate was just yelling for me to be the father/mother.

"Thirty minutes are up you can get dressed now." A nurse said poking her head into the room.

Wynonna sat up and I turned around to give her space to put her clothes on. I knew she didn't care who saw her naked but I didn't want to see her naked.

"Did I tell you I have a date with this really hot Doctor this Saturday?" She asked

"No."

"Yea her name is Mindy Brooks and she use to be in the Marines too." She said.

I turned around just as Wynonna was zipping up her jeans.

"Mindy? about 6 foot green eyes blonde hair?" I asked

"Yeah How did you know?"

"That little bitch, She was the Medic in my unit I had no Idea she was back let alone here." I say smiling.

"should I be worried?" Wynonna asked

"No not at all she is as sweet as they come very calm under pressure full of jokes and just what you need in your life." I say

We gather our things and make our way out the room. Waverly had stayed home because she had a headache but that just gave me and Wynonna time to get to know each other. We had lunch and went for a walk downtown she told me the name that she as picked out for the Baby was London Earp, Well now I know its London Earp Haught. We went to the Rooms To Go and put some things on back order for her house and shopped a little for some things for her to wear while she still could as she says. I on the other hand got Waverly a new necklace to replace the one she lost. It was a diamond locket that was in the shape of an heart.

Wynonna helped me find one that was as close to the one She lost as I could get. her old one wasn't diamond and Waverly never owned a Diamond anything so this was going to be todays surprise.

"I think she is going to love that necklace Nicole but did you really have to kick out $2,000 for it?" Wynonna asked as we drove.

"I wasn't planning to I was going to get the other one but it wasn't a locket the way I wanted, I didn't think the diamond would be as big as it is." I say putting it in my bag so she wouldn't see it.

I wanted to give it to her tonight while we are alone just me and her.

"You do know that we are both going to have to get a new car, The batmobile isn't made for babies and my jaguar is only a two seated. And you don't have a car." I say

"Yeah I know good thing I have great credit because I'm trying to save money for the house, And I don't want you to buy it I want to do it. Plus I know you are going to crazy over these babies." She says.

"Your right I will but I have to trade in my jaguar for something more baby proof." I say as we pulled into the driveway.

When We walked in we could smell the grill going and the French doors was open.

"Waverly?" I called

"Back here!" she called and we walked outside to see her flipping steaks on the grill. Texas and Vegas was running around the back yard while Waverly cooked.

"I thought I would grill up dinner while you two was out spending time together. The backed potato's are in the oven and the corn is on the grill." She said opening the other side to show us the corn.

She plated the meat and went for the corn and = we went indoors once she turned off the grill. She made plates and I held up my paw and she pulled out A knife to start cutting up my steak. Wynonna pulled out everything we would need for the baked potatos and sat them on the table. I grabbed my plate and walked over to the table and sat down.

We sat having dinner while talking about the day and what we did Wynonna told her about her order and how she wanted to make the baby's room a neutral color but wasn't going to start on that until she found out if she was pregnant or not.

I was the first one to finish and I just sat back and listened to Waverly and Wynonna talk. My hand started to hurt and a grunted but pay it no mind, I wanted to give Waverly her necklace before I fell to sleep.

"Wave baby can I talk to you upstairs I'm in pain but I want to give you something before I go to sleep for the night." I say walking over to the sink with my things.

She stood up and followed me up stairs I stopped only to pick up my bag and heading up the stairs. We walked into the room and I sat my bag on the bed and started to look through it. I found the box and turned around and held it out to her.

"What's this?" She asked taking it.

"A gift open it." I say with a smile.

Waverly looked at me then looked down at the velvet box. She opened it and her hand went right to her mouth.

"I remember you telling me in an email that you lost one just like it so I had Wynonna tell me what it looked like and I found the closest thing to it that I could find. Its a Locket, I thought maybe you could put something in there." I say smiling.

Waverly took the necklace out and put it on and looked up at me, she stepped closer to me where she kissed me.

"You are just to good to me what did I do to get you?" She asked.

"You answered a lonely Marines email." I say kissing her back.

TWO AND A HALF WEEKS LATER

WAVERLY

I opened my eyes and looked at the clock it was past 10 am and I was shocked we was still in bed. Ever since she had been on the pain killers Nicole had been sleeping until 10 10:30 and that was unlike her she was always up before the sun working on something. But it was times like this that I loved Just me in Nicole's arms feeling her pull me closer her soft snores and the little smile she has on her face now. I could always tell the kind of day we was going to have by if she was smiling or not. If not that normally meant she was going to have a hard day with her zoning out or thinking about her time over seas. But she didn't let that get in the way of us being together.

But back to now, now was perfect the house was quiet minus the sound of Wynonna's phone down the hall that only meant that her door must be open too. But I just blocked that out and kissed Nicole with little kisses until she woke up with a bright smile.

"Hi." She rasped.

"Good morning did you sleep well." I say.

"I had a bad dream but it wasn't bad enough to wake you up. I got up and just got some water and came back to bed." She said kissing down my neck and up under my chin.

"Hey you two up?" Came Wynonna's whisper

"Yeah come in." Nicole said sitting up.

I sat up too and we looked at her with confusion, Wynonna never came into our room.

"I just got a call from the fertility clinic and I was scared to listen to it alone." She said biting her lip.

"Ok well lets hear it." I say.

Wynonna dialed into her voicemail and she let it play.

'Hello Wynonna this is Jenny Alter from South Carolina Fertility and I just wanted to call and tell you congratulations your pregnancy test came out positive and you about three weeks along right about now. Your hCG levels are high and everything looks good Dr. Mason set you an appointment for your first sonogram next week on Tuesday at 2pm. Again congratulations and we will see you soon.'

The line went dead and we all sat there looking at each other, Nicole was the first wone to move. She jumped out of bed and ran over to Wynonna.

"Your going to be a Mom!" She yelled pulling her into a bear hug and I got up and gave her the biggest hug I could give her.

Wynonna wrapped me in a hug and for the first time she cried, Wynonna never cries about anything. but I think all this just got to her. Nicole walked into the closet and came back with clothes in her hands.

"What are you doing?" Wynonna said

"Well I'm going to take my babies mamma's out for something I have been planning since you and I went for your insemination. So get dressed and dress in something cool and comfortable." She says going into the bathroom. She came back out and picked up her phone and hit a few numbers before going back into the bathroom.

I went to pick something out as Wynonna left to room to do the same, I was wondering what Nicole could possibly be up to then it made me think about the long phone calls she would get and she would leave the room for. I picked out a nice sun dress and sandals and went into the bathroom to take a shower. Nicole was already in the shower with her plastic water bag over her arm. Her last trip to the doctors they took the large puffy paw off her and put her in a plastic cast that gave her fingers room to move. She was able to take it on and off at night and hand more mobility with her hand so the first thing she did was drive, I never seen her so happy.

"It's all yours." She said stepping out.

By the time 11 hit we was on the road to some where she wouldn't say, she just put a zipped up back pack on the floor between my legs to keep Wynonna out of it and we started on our drive. The more we rode the more I noticed that we was going out of the city and into the country we was on the road for about an hour when we pulled into a park lot full of people. I could make out water not far from us and hear kids laughing and splashing about.

"You did not bring us fishing." Wynonna said when someone past us with fishing poles.

"No I didn't I bring you out to the Lake because you said that the one thing you two did when anything good happened in the summer was go to the lake in spend hours on the boat just talking. So I got that so we could ride on the lake with out being bothered and relax." Nicole said pointing to a yacht out in the middle of the water.

"How in the world?" I ask looking at Wynonna.

"Come on we have a day of relaxation a head of us." Nicole said grabbing the bag from me.

We followed Nicole down to a dinghy where a man in all white waited for us. Nicole helped us in before climbing in herself. We rode out to the yacht where other people had started to slow down there boats to take a look.

"This is just amazing." Wynonna said as I climbed up

I was helped on to the yacht by who I assume is one of the workers Nicole climbed up and kissed my head before taking my hand.

"I got us bathing suits so we could go swimming if we want." She said holding up the back pack.

I looked over the side to see that the little boat was gone but the driver of the little boat came into view from the back of the yacht. The yacht started to move slowly and I trued to give Nicole a kiss.

"Come on lets go change." She says turning us to the inside of the yacht.

I was the last to come out the room and when I got up stairs Wynonna ways laying out on the back deck taking in sun with a glass of oj. I took the glass that was offered to me and I went out to sit in the chair next to her pulling my sunglasses down over my eyes.

"I remember the first time I took you out on the boat I got in so much trouble because Willa told daddy but you was so happy and you layed with me just looking up at the blue sky. When we got back Willa was so jealous that she told daddy, It hurt to sit for a week but it was worth it."

"I don't think Willa ever liked me." I say for the first time ever.

"I don't think so too she was always so Jealous over our connection that she was always telling daddy about one thing or the other. She wasn't Happy until Daddy started keeping you indoors and then I was forced to play with her but even then I didn't I would play alone or not at all." Wynonna said.

"I remember when my birthday would come around everyone would forget but you and you would take me out on the boat and we would share a ding dong after you would sing happy birthday. I say

" I will never forget that that was your 4th birthday." She said

"I know I wasn't around for many birthdays but I'm here now and I'm not leaving Miss 30 year old." Wynonna added.

"Hey is this a private party or can anyone join."

We turned to see Mindy standing in her bathing suit, Wynonna went over and hugged her and I smiled. There was a time where I was on Dolls team wanting to two to end up together and live happily ever after but even before I knew what I know now I knew that wasn't going to happen he was to wrapped up in the Black Badge that he couldn't see what he had in front of him. Doc was the only one of us that cared enough to point it out, that or he just wanted to be a thorn in Dolls' side. Anyway you put it Dolls knew he had a chance at Wynonna and he picked His mystery job over her. I'm glad Wynonna stopped hiding herself he's just mot worth it.

Looking around I noticed that Nicole was no where to be found, so getting up I went in search of my girlfriend finding her on the upper deck with roses and a smile.

"It took you long enough to come looking I thought I was going to be standing here all night." She says Handing me the roses.

I sniffed them.

"You know I…"

I took Nicole in she was down on one knee holding open a ring box.

"The first time I layed eye's on you in the airport I told myself I was going to marry you, Hell if I'm honest it was the first time I got a look at that photo you sent me. I was am in love with you and there is no other person in this world that I would rather spend the rest of my life with. It took me so long to find you that I don't want to let you go. So I ask you Waverly Earp will you marry me?" She asked

There was no thinking it over.

"Yes." I said it so fast that I don't think she had a chance to get her last word out.

She jumped up and wrapped me in her arms and spun me around before putting me back on my feet and holding out the ring.

"I had such a hard time trying to pick this out I wanted something that you would love and that would match your wedding ring so I got this, nothing grand just simple the way our life is." She says putting the ring on my finger.

It was a simple platinum band with a diamond set in the band it wasn't big the way I knew Nicole could get but it was simple the way she lived her life.

"Baby today isn't simple You have a million dollar yacht in the middle of Lake Hartwell a man made reservoir just to float along the water."

"OK your right this isn't simple but we are there is nothing fast about our lives. When I left the Marines I wanted someone that I could have a simple life with every now and then send money on and start a family with. You are that someone you keep me grounded and honest. Some single Marines aren't lucky to have that. They drink and go on this dowered path where its all flash backs and lose women." Nicole says softly.

I smile and kiss her.

""Lets go show Mindy and Wynonna." I say

NICOLE

Today was a long day full of laughter and happiness Mindy Got called in but she promised to see us for Saturday or Sunday dinner. After that I just sat back and listened to more stories of Waverly and Wynonna's past they talked about the revenants and I wished I was there to hunt them down with them. They talked about how things would have been different if we had stayed in Purgatory. I had to but in and say that the homestead would have looked a lot different then it did in the pictures. The tiny house would have been upgraded to a 4 bedroom ranch style home with a large wrap around porch and heating and air.

We left the lake just as the sun was setting the driver of the yacht said they would stay the night on board and the yacht and crew would be picked up in the early morning. I was driving when I heard a rumble from the back seat then from my right.

"Babies are hungry you have to feed us." Wynonna says

"I want Zaxby's." Waverly says as we came into the city.

"Ok you two cant use the baby card whenever you want some thing all you have to do is ask." I say

"We are asking but the baby says she wants Zaxby's." Waverly says.

"Do you want to go inside or the drive thru."

"Inside." The say as I pull into the lot

We got out the jeep and made our way into the restaurant and up to the counter where the two ordered all kinds of things for all of us. We found a table to sit at an wait while our food was being made Waverly was giving Wynonna a better look at her ring when a shadow was casted over us. I looked up and cocked my head to the side.

"Can we help you?" I asked

"You can't redheads aren't my thing but you two How about you come over to my table and we can talk." He said to Wynonna and Waverly.

He sat down in the booth next to me and I turned in my spot pulled up my feet and kicked him out. He landed on the floor with me standing over him.

" Why don't you be a gentlemen an go fuck off."

"What's your problem red are you mad I didn't invite you." He said standing up.

He didn't even reach my height of 5'9", he backed you when he noticed I was taller then him.

"I don't take kindly to people hitting on my women so why don't you run along and eat your dinner you fucking asshole." I say stepping into his space.

He backed up and walked away his friends laughing at him. Our number was called and I went up to get our things and going back to the table where Waverly had moved over to my side of the booth. I sat down and Wynonna went to get the drinks before coming back and giving me a hip bump. Waverly ran her fingers through my hair to calm me down.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to get so possessive, I just hate when people do that they just push there way into your space." I say

Wynonna grabbed my hand.

"Hey better you the me I would have done more then just kicked him out the chair." She said then handed me a plate of fries.

We ate our dinner talking about this and that but I couldn't get my mind off of how possessive I became and so quickly. Waverly must have know that it was what I was thinking about because when we got up to leave she gave me a kiss right in front of the man.

"It's a shame you don't like red heads because she is a hellcat in bed and she's ours." She said

Out of nowhere Wynonna licked up the side of my neck the pulled me out the door. We all busted out laughing when we got into the Jeep and it took me a minute to calm down enough to drive. We started back on the road to home and within minutes Waverly and Wynonna was fast to sleep. I drove no not making a sound just thinking about my actions back at the restaurant and no matter how Waverly tried to spend it I wanted to do more to that man. I wanted to beat him and put him in his place and if I was alone I would have. You don't make me look weak or stupid without there being a come back.

He made me look like and fool for speaking to him in front of Waverly and that just wont do. I was the ones that made the rules and other people follows them not the other way around. And that's what got to me the most what if Waverly or the babies goes against what I say one day and I just lose my shit, Wave would leave me and rightfully so. I would end up like one of those washed up Marines that can't keep there families together living there life like they was still in the Marines, up a dawn with nothing and no one to do or be with.

No I had to find a therapist.

I pulled in the drive and just sat there looking at Waverly she was the reason for me doing a lot of the things I do and I just couldn't let her down now.

"Hey you two we are home." I say shaking Waverly

Green eyes slowly opened and she sat up an looked around she reached back and pinched Wynonna .

"Ouch what the fuck Waves?" Wynonna said sitting up

"We are home." She said .

I opened the door and slowly climbed out and closed the door walking around to Waverly and Wynonna's door and opening them out and I hit the lock button once the doors was closed and went to the front door and in locking it and flipping on the inside light. They went right up stairs to the rooms while I stayed down stairs tending to the animals I was about to go up stairs when there was a knock at the door. I looked through the glass and saw the last person I wanted to see So I didn't so I didn't answer.

"Go away Lynn there is nothing you can say that's going to make me help you. I say walking up the stairs with the pets following me. She started to ring the door bell and I ran back down the stairs and pulled the door open. She must have taken that as a sign to come in because she tried to walk past me.

"What do you want?" I asked

"You're a hard person to find." She said

"That's hard to believe since I wasn't hiding from anyone now what do you want." I say

"I came because your father needs a kidney transplant and you're the only match."

"Oh I should have know that you wanted something, No" I say

"We cant afford the surgery Nicolas." Lynn says

"It's Nicole and I'm not giving you anything not after the way you treated me all my life and how you continue to treat me. You see me as a cash cow that you only care to worry about when you need something. Well let me tell you something I have a family now and I'm happy and I have more to worry about then whatever scam you are pulling now." I say seeing right through her.

"OK ok your father is in bad we have no money and the IRS is coming after us for in paid taxes."

"You have one house one car you wont be homeless, get a job and keep it they wont take all your money."

"Nicole you ok?"

I turned back to see Waverly making her way down the stairs She walked over and looked between the two of us.

"I'm just fine Lynn was just leaving." I say

Lynn's face contorted in anger and I pushed Waverly behind me.

"So you can let an whore live with you but not your family your just selfish what she spending up your money? The Bitch….."

I Slapped Lynn across her face.

"Don't you let me hear you talking about my fiancé and the mother of my child like that ever again. Now you just take yourself back to Nevada and you live your life, You and Brian can forget where I live for get my name. In fact pretend like I was never born like you did all those years before grandmother gave me all this money." I say

"Mother of you child hun so I take it she knows what kind of a freak you are Nicolas, How much money did you have to flash her way to make her over look that?" Lynn asked

I slammed the door in her face and locked the door I turned to Waverly and walked up stairs I passed Wynonna on the top step. Instead of going to our room I went to the guest bed room and shut and locked the door. It wasn't anything that Waverly did I just needed to be left alone for the night. There was a light knock on the door.

"Not to night Waverly I promise we will talk tomorrow just not right now." I say

I heard a soft ok the it was quiet, I sat on the edge of the bed and just looked at the wall this was all I needed. I was already having issues with my anger to other people now this Lynn just showing up out of nowhere to ask me for money like she always did when they find me There was no IRS they lived off the government there was no kidney issues or heath issues the only issue they have is liver issues or should. They drunk more then Wynonna could ever drink or want to drink.

I couldn't help but let them get to me was they right was Waverly only with me because of what I could give her, did she only want what I could give her. I got up and left the room to find Waverly she wasn't in the room so I went down stairs to find her in the kitchen making herself some tea.

"Why are you with me?" I asked

"What?" She asked looking up from her hands.

"Why are you with me?"

"Is this because of Lynn? Nicole don't worry about what she said its not true." She said

"But why are you with Me?" I asked again

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU DAMN IT!" she yells at me.

I looked at her and the down at the floor. Waverly was the only on that would give me an order and Id take it or make me feel childish for my actions.

"I love you and nothing is going to change that nothing. To me you are Nicole Haught the woman I meant all those years ago the woman I fell in love with, What she said was a lie I don't care about what you have or don't have you are the love of my life." She said walking around the island and taking her hands and cupping my face."

I looked into her eyes and losing myself in her eyes.

"Don't you ever lock me out of anywhere ever again." She said.

"I think I should see someone, I think its time." I say softly

WAVERLY

Today Nicole went to see a therapist before we help Wynonna move into her house and I was a ball of nerves . She said she didn't what me going with her so I stayed home to get some work done, See I started on my first novel about Purgatory. Well it wasn't call that but it was about that town starting from the beginning and working our way up to the end. I had a good 3 books in me about the damn town maybe more if I stretch it. But I didn't want to make the readers bored with the whole thing.

I hade enough memory to get me through the first five chapters of my childhood with thing put in here and there to make things interesting. I sat back in the chair and looked at the screen I had a good number of pages per chapters and I was up several hundred pages by now. I started to work on Wynonna's troubles when she came walking into the room.

"Hey don't mean to bother you wile your working but do you think we could go car shopping to day when Nicole gets back, and give it we have time from the moving in and everything. Know what we can do that tomorrow." She said

"Your not bothering me I need to take a breather. I don't see why we cant go shopping it couldn't hurt tomorrow would be best." I say looking at the laptop.

I popped in the new portable zip drive I just got from apple in the mail today and let it save. Once I was sure it saved I got up and followed Wynonna out the room and into the kitchen where she started to make her a sandwich. I sat down at the island and watched her put it together the cut it in half giving me a half and biting in to her half.

"I think you're going to do great with those books, I mean who doesn't want to hear stories about evil undead things. But be careful about what you put in there the last thing you want is the Black Badge breathing down your neck." She said

"Oh trust me Black Badge is nowhere near this story or any one of them in fact. Its more or less about us and how we handled the revenants it has nothing to do with Doc or Dolls Or even Wyatt." I say around my sandwich.

"Good Idea leave them out." She said

"Why wright about it any way why not just leave it back in Purgatory?" Wynonna asked

"Guess its my way of dealing with it getting it out of my system ." I say as the front door opens

Texas and Vegas go running to the door barking happily and I could hear Nicole laughing and then the thump of her boots coming closer.

"Hey baby what do you have." She asked putting the keys down in front of me.

I held up my sandwich for her to take a bite, she took a bite and kissed my head before moving over to the cabinet and pulled out pop tarts and sat down.

"I got a call on my way home from the furniture store they told me they should be here in the next 45 minutes." Nicole said

I finished of my sandwich and got up I took the open box and put it back in the cabinet.

"You cant lose your figure now that's why I feel in love with you for, those hot hot hot abs you have." I say rubbing her stomach.

Nicole flexed her muscles and I could feel her abs through her shirt and she laughed when I moaned.

"Oh come on you to I just ate." Wynonna said moving to leave the room When the door bell rung.

I followed her to the door and froze when the door was open.

"Doc?"


	9. Chapter 9

WAVERLY

"Doc what are you doing here How did you find us?" I ask as he walked in and took off his hat.

"You was right Waverly its amazing what you can find on the internet." He said in his smooth tone.

Nicole having taken her time in the kitchen walked into the room looking him up and down before giving him a smile. She walked over to me and put her hand on my lower back. Wynonna looked out the door to see the Rooms To Go truck and she excused herself to walk across the street. They didn't have a bad past she just had to go let the people in.

"I'm sorry Mama I'm Doc Doc Holiday I'm a friend of Waverly and Wynonna." He says giving a little bow.

"I know who you are I've heard all about you." Nicole said with a smile.

"Well I came because of Dolls he was killed he told me if anything was to happen to him for me to give this to you." He said pulling out an envelop out of his inner jacket pocket.

I took it and opened it up.

"Real estate stocks and bonds, Doc what happen? I ask

Wynonna came back in time to hear what he had to say.

"The Black Badge couldn't find any use for him he stopped working once you two left Purgatory and he couldn't find you. When Wynonna contacted him about having a baby well that put a fire under his ass. He started to work again but wasn't doing what they wanted him to so he meant up with me to give me those papers. He told me not to open them and make sure I personally got them to you." He said.

"What does that have to do with black badge?" Nicole said

Doc looked at us then her

"Its ok she knows all about everything." Wynonna says

"Black badge had a hand in his death they set him up to make it look like a car accident. He told me to tell you two that as long as you don't talk about the black badge or do anything about them you will be fine."

Nicole frowned and Wynonna crossed her arms I wasn't understanding why Black badge would do such a thing. They was so despite to have our help now they want to in so many words kill us if we open our mouths about them. Not that I cared to talk about them they was a horrible part of my past and that's just where I was going to leave them in my past.

We was standing around looking at each other when a large Black SUV pulled up, Nicole pushed me and Wynonna behind her. A group of people dressed in suits came walking up the walk way.

"We are looking for Waverly and Wynonna Earp." A woman said.

"What can we do for you?" I say stepping around Nicole.

"We would like…."

"Not going to happen Lady." Nicole said

She looked at Nicole and opened her moth to speak when Nicole stood her fool height and looked her in the eyes.

"Well since you have your little pitbull."

"Lady….." I shushed Nicole and turned back to her

"I wanted to personally give you a warning that if anything about The Black Badge gets out we know exactly who to come looking for." She said

Nicole didn't take that very well because she stepped in front of me and got right in her face.

I'm not going to bother with names and introductions because Im sure you have or can get any information on me that you want, but I will tell you a few things. One you won't find anything two If you do happen to find something let me tell you I'm very good at what I do and Three if anything happens to Wynonna or Waverly or anything that has anything to do with them I will crush your little Black Badge and you will me the last one I come after so you can watch it all come falling down on your head." She said

"Is that a threat?" She asked

"No that's a promise, so if you want to take your chances go right a head. Oh and also you cant kill me so don't even try." She said looking her dead in the eyes

I was scared of The Black Badge now Nicole was painting a target on her back. I watched Doc his mustache twitched and his eyes narrowed as he watched Nicole he knew something, something I wanted to know.

The group looked at Nicole and we all jumped back when one of the me pulled a gun and aimed it right at Nicole's head. The woman smiled but then it fell from her face when Nicole smiled back at her. The as quick as a blink of an eye there was a shot and the man doubled over to grab his thigh.

"No one that you have in you little toy chest is good enough to take me on now go back to your little office in Canada and go play rent a cop with someone else." She said

That made the woman back up no one knew where Black Badge was located but Nicole seemed to know a lot about them.

"Don't for get your toy gun." She said tossing the gun at one of the men.

We watched as they helped the man to the car and they left leaving us all standing there looking at each other.

"Nicole What the hell was that?"

"She doesn't know what it is Waverly but I do." He said smiling

Nicole turned to us and her eyes was glowing a blue color and I steps back and Doc stepped up to her smiling the whole time.

"Well Hello old friend." He said

Nicole blinked a few times and shook her head before doubling over holding her head then passing right out.

"NICOLE!"

I tried to catch her but I was to far away and she was too heavy.

"Doc we cant lift her we are pregnant." Wynonna says.

Doc handed me his hat and bent down and lifted Nicole over his shoulder.

"She's going to be out for a while where do you want me to put her." He said

I had him follow me up stairs to our room where he put her down on the bed. I sat by her and ran my hands through her red hair and moved in to give her a kiss. Before following Doc out the room. We walked down to the living room where Wynonna made Doc a whiskey.

"Ok spill it Doc what is wrong with my fiancé?" I ask

"Nicole in the reincarnation of an redheaded archangel/Succubus that me and Wyatt would see wondering around she stayed with us for a while but would always go her own way. She would always show up when we needed her but she wouldn't stay long but was always reliable just called on her and she was there." He said taking a nice sip of his whiskey.

"What." I say

Wynonna's moth opened and closed like a fish.

"That woman up stairs is an angel Succubus and what you two are carrying are the same thing ."

"Why didn't she tell me?" I ask a little hurt

"Because she doesn't know, well she might know now I'm not sure how dreams work but she wasn't trying to hide anything from you. You cant hide what you don't know." He said smoothly

"Tell me Waverly when ever you are with her intimately does it feel like when she kisses you you cant breath?" He asked

"Not that its your business but yes." I say

"That's her taking and giving you chi, That's you life force. She lives off you." He pointed at me.

"And you." He pointed at Wynonna

"Wait what hold on I don't sleep with her I am in no way wrapped up in what ever Waverly and Nicole have going on. I just asked for her help having a baby." Wynonna said

"Hold on let me finish." He said standing up

I watched Doc move around the room clearly looking for the right words to say what he has to say.

"The three of you was promised to her more so you Waverly. Wyatt was on his first death bed and he promised the lives of his three Great great granddaughters the youngest to marry to her in return she save his life. When I asked him why he did such a thing he said a man would say anything to save his own life plus what was the chance of that happening." He said

I looked down at my ring and started to take it off.

"Waverly wait she doesn't know you can't punish her for something she doesn't know." Wynonna says moving over to me.

"You can if you want to."

We turned to see Nicole standing there with tears in her eyes.

"I heard all that you said Doc and if Waverly was forced into this then she shouldn't have to stay." Nicole says before turning and heading out into the back yard.

I followed her out side while Wynonna went to check on her house. I watched her walk up to the tree and start to trace where we carved our name into the bark like two school girls.

"I Had this strange dream that I was in the old west with Wyatt and Doc but it was like I was outside watching everything happened. Wyatt got shot and he kept begging me to save his life he whispered something in my ear but I couldn't hear what he was saying, I guess Doc just filled me in." she said sitting down in the grass.

I walked over to her and sit down next to her and took her hand in mine.

"Yes the idea of being promised to someone is not something that I like and yes I had a moment where I was going to take off my ring but that doesn't change the fact that I love you. You are still the love of my life and nothing would change that if I was to ever leave you I would just cry myself to death." I say

We sat in the quiet for a long moment I looked over at her and noticed that her eyes was glowing blue again and I started to worry.

"You ok?"

"Yea I'm just thinking about the other night why?" She asked

I know what she was thinking about she was an animal taking me on every flat top in our room I still have rug burn on my shoulders. Why would she be thinking about that?

"Why are you thinking about that?" I asked

Because I want to be sure that I remember how you taste if that's the last time I get to taste you." She said.

"You will not have to remember how I taste when you can have me when ever you want." I say turning her head and kissing her.

I pulled back and looked into glowing blue eyes and smile

"You need to bet control over your eyes or your going to freak people out." I say

"I don't have control of anything right now I want you I want to protect you but I really want you so bad." Nicole says running her hands through her hair.

"You will have me tonight Master Sargent just not right now, now come on Doc is alone in the house with the whisky and Wynonna is over at her place alone." I say standing up.

I held out my hand for Nicole and she took it as she got up, we walked into the house and as I thought Doc had drunk a good amount of the whiskey.

"Mindy is over at Wynonna's do you think we should give them some time alone." Nicole said looking out the window.

"Yeah lets give them some time alone." I say

"And I should get going the road is calling me." Doc said standing up.

"Doc can't you stay a day?" I asked him

"Afraid not little lady its not like me to stay in one place to long but now that I know where you live I will be sure to keep in touch." He said leaning in and giving me a kiss on the cheek.

He put his hat back on.

"Oh I forgot to show you that I have what you call a license and a birth certificate and a social security card. What I need these for I will not know." He said showing me his license.

"That's good Doc now stay out of trouble." I say smiling up at him

"I would never think about doing such a thing." He said with a smile

I watched as he walked out the door to the same pink Lincoln that I showed him how to drive in.

"He's a nice guy." Nicole said.

I closed the door as Doc drove away, Dock was like an older guy that just gets under your skin. You worry about how they are doing or if they are ok.

Nicole wrapped her arms around me and kissed my neck. It was just a simple kiss but it was enough to get me going. I turned and kissed her lips before taking off up the stairs. I could hear her taking the stairs two at a time after me.

"Stay there." I say when she reached the bedroom door.

I started to strip off my shorts and shirt leaving me in a bra and pantie set. She walked slowly into the room and put her hand on my stomach and kissed me.

"This is one of the things I love about you, you are the safe house for our baby a very sexy soft safe house." She says rubbing her hand over my stomach.

I stepped out of her grasp and started to undress her starting at her boots and working my way up her body I ran my hands up her jean covered leg and down the other like I was frisking her. I stood up and went for her button fly and pushed down her jeans where she stepped out and I moved them over to the side with her boots . I moved up to her button up shirt I unbuttoned it slowly watching her face. Nicole's eyes never left mine even when she bent to kiss me, She slipped her shirt off her arms and wrapped them around me when her arms was free.

"Why are you being so gentle with me." She asked rocking us side to side

"I don't know I just feel like it." I say kissing her chin.

She turned me around and put me against the bed post, before going to shut the door.

"Don't move don't dare let go of that post." Nicole said.

She started to slip down my panties and I jumped when I felt her tongue slip through my lips.

"Oh god yes." I say spreading my legs.

Nicole grabbed my hips and started to eat me like she was starving, she pulled me back into her face and growled and the vibration sent shock waves up my spine. She jumped up and the next thing I feel is her inside me.

"You feel so good around me so tight." She growled in my ear

She started to thrust into me her hands covering mine as I digged them into the post. I pushed back into her putting my head down on the post moaning her name begging for more needing more of her. She turned my head and started to kiss me, I opened my eyes to see a stream of blue energy coming room me and going to her before it turned red and started to revers its flow I started to fell full and she ripped her mouth away from mine to put her face in my neck.

I felt like a million tiny little fingers all over my body inside and out and it felt like Nicole was hitting every right spot in me that she could.

"So good so good." She moaned

I couldn't stop moaning her name it was getting harder and harder to not touch her. I was crying out to touch her She must have felt my need because she pulled out and lifted me on to the bed before climbing on top of me. I put my hand on her stomach to stop her. She stopped and looked at me with confusion I just reached down between us and wrapped my hand around her and closed my eyes as she hissed. She was so hard and hot, she was dripping wet from being inside me. I ran my nails down the shaft knowing that she loved when I did that and wrapped my hand around the head pulling softly making her moan.

"Baby your going to make me cum." She whispered.

"No we can't have that." I say putting her head at my opening and pulling her in.

She started to slowly thrust into me, I pulled her head down so I could speak into her ear.

"Think about me on my knees between your legs… yes baby so good…..and I unzip your jeans and pull you out rubbing up until you are so hard that you can't stand it. I take you into my mouth and start sucking on you like a lollipop." I say moaning .

Nicole started to trust harder paint heavily in my ear. I flipped us over and looked down at her and slipped off her starting at her mouth I started to kiss down her body.

"Wha what are you doing?" She asked trying to get her breath.

" I'm doing what I just told you." I say out lining hare abs with my tongue.

I made my way down stopping shortly when I realized there was no hair to be seen and I smiled.

"Someone shaves." I say kissing her hip bone.

"Only way to stay clean." Nicole says with a heavy breath.

I move down just a little more and came face to face with my desire for the moment. I took one long lick from the base all the way up to the tip where I took her into my mouth.

"Oh Fuck." Nicole said softly looking at me.

I continue to like it was a ice cream cone licking as slow as possible always going back to the head and sucking it into my mouth running my tongue around the tip. I have been watching videos on giving blowjobs and hoped I was doing it right and since Nicole wasn't complaining I guessing right. I felt her hand in my hair and fell back to the bed.

"God yes don't stop baby don't stop." She moaned.''

I wasn't doing any magic tricks I was just enjoying her taste and the feel of her in my mouth. I could feel something slip out of her and I swallowed it down by accident. She pulled me away and sat up.

"No I don't want you to do that." She says pulling me up to lay down on the bed.

I layed under her enjoying the kisses that she was giving my thighs before her tongue slipped back into me. I moan and pule my hands in her hair not stopping her actions she reached up and grabbed my hands and held them down at my side. She sucked at my clit making me arch my back and fight her. Her grip was too strong and normally that that would be a turn off and scare me but this was Nicole she would never hurt me. She licked her way all the way up my body.

"I want to hear you beg." She said

I could feel her fingers playin in my wetness before going up to my clit and flicking it.

"Oh god Please." I say arching my hips up to try and get her to put something inside me.

"That's not good enough, I don't think you really mean it." She says with a smile.

"Please fore the love of god fuck me Nico!" I yell moan.

I was full of her before I could take my next breath, It was kind of painful but the pleasure covered up the pain.

"Is this what you want?" She asked thrusting into me.

A whine came out of me like no other she had me so full with her fingers playing with my clit.

"Yes!"

"Maybe I should stop." She says slowing down.

"No Please no." I whined pulling her closer.

We where both covered in sweat and I couldn't get a good hold on her. So without thinking I dug my nails in and pulled her down.

I felt it coming it was lit a train coming full speed I started to squeeze Nicole making it hard for her to pull out so she just stopped. I could feel her heard beat inside of me and it pushed me on more, Nicole sat up and grabbed my hips pushing into me while pulling me down into her. My walls start to spasm and I feel her let go and cum. I came so hard that I felt some thing shoot out of me, I wasn't sure what it was and I was embarrassed but I couldn't stop it. It felt so good even when I tried to stop it, Nicole growled and I looked up at her to see that her eyes was glowing blue and she started to thrust again and I stated to moan out a little to loud and she put her hand over my mouth.

"AH Oh!" I yelled from behind her hand.

She stopped moving and fell leaned in to kiss me to calm me down she slowly pulled out.

"Next time your doing all the work." Nicole said winking

"Shut up and help me clean this up, I don't I didn't mean to pee on you." I say quickly getting out of bed.

"Oh you didn't." She said

"Nicole liquid came shooting out of me what do you call that?" I said pulling on my robe.

"Female ejaculation, I have been looking up ways to make that happen to you." She said looking down.

I stopped my actions of pulling off the sheets and looked up at her. God she was so cute standing there in her robe shifting from foot to foot looking down at the floor like she did something wrong.

"You did what now?" I asked

"Well I got bored one day while you and Wynonna was out and I started to look up ways to make things better in bed for you, I don't want it to al ways be about how I get off. Any way I came across this video talking about the female ejaculation and to how to try and make it happen. I wanted to see if I could make that happen to you." Nicole said

I walked around to her side of the bed where she stood and took her face in my hands. I looked in her eyes and just smiled at her.

"Your always thinking about me when we make love you're always waiting for me to get off before you get off. Don't ever think that I'm not getting anything from when we make love or just fuck, ok." I say rubbing her cheeks with my thumbs.

Nicole smiled and kissed me before wrapping me in a hug.

"Now help me fix the bed." I say.

NICOLE

Wynonna was so happy with her house she picked the room closest to her room to be the baby's room she didn't buy any baby things because she was only a month along but that didn't stop her and Waverly from having me and Mindy paint the room.

"You know she is so happy with this baby that's all she talks about, She even picked out the furniture to match this paint." Mindy said

"I guessed as much but I think she doesn't want to jinx it." I say from my spot on the ladder.

She wanted everything painted from the crown molding to the baseboards painted and she wasn't going to be happy any other way.

" How's Waverly doing? Wynonna says she has started with the infamous Earp emotions." She asked

"Oh yes, she blew up at me the other day when I got her the wrong kind of ice cream. She cried an hour later because she didn't mean to but I didn't let it get to me." I say looking at my wok before stepping down.

"What about you?" Mindy asked

"I'm good, I mean she keeps picking movies that makes me cry but I'm good." Say picking up the brushes

I smiled at the large LH that Wynonna had made that my and Mindy had to hang on the wall it was a nice dark wood. It took our time putting it up and painting the room so we wouldn't be in Wynonna and Waverly way because they was both having one of those days.

"Nico?" I hear Waverly call coming up the stairs.

I stepped out the room to see her walking down the hall.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out for dinner tonight?" She said looking into the room

"That fine where do you want to go?" I asked

"Well there is this little French place down town called Passerelle Bisto I want to go there." Waverly said.

"Then that's where we will go." I say.

Waverly stood looking at me for a moment as if I was going to change my mind. I frown my brow at her and she just turned and walked away.

"Boy that was tense, is she ok?" Mindy asked.

"Yeah I think so like I said she has been so unpredictable so I leaned no to push it. Normally if I want something all I do is ask if she thinks about it the that's a sign that she's not moody." I say putting the paint roll brushes in the trash bag.

"And if not?"

"I just let her get out whatever it is she wants to get out its not going to kill me." I say

"She had to say something to piss you off."

"She said I wanted another woman one day while we was out and that hurt my feelings." I say looking down at my ring .

"I hurts me for her to even think that I would ever want anyone other then her." I say putting my ring on my finger.

We went about cleaning up the room and leaving it the way we found it in hopes that Wynonna would be happy with the out come.

When I went down stairs Wynonna had told me that Waverly had gone home up set but did give a reason why. Whipping my hands on my jeans I made my way across the street to see what it was that was bothering my fiancé.

"Baby whats wrong?" I asked walking in and finding her in the living room

"I Over heard you talking to Mindy and I didn't realize that I was so mean to you you've done nothing but be the perfect fiancé and I have been this monster and all because I'm four months along. I don't mean to be like this."

I sat down and pulled her to me and kissed her head.

"Baby your just moody and there is nothing you can do about that, I rather you be moody and tell me how you feel about something then you not talk to me at all. You are carrying our beautiful baby inside you you have the right to wake me up at 4 am to find you pickles and ice cream. And you really have the right to demand that I come and take care of your needs when you have them, I'm always up for that." I say smiling.

That last part made Waverly smile into my neck.

"Now come on we have a date to get to and I want to look as good to you as I possibly can." I say.

I took my time getting dressed I wanted Waverly to see that I loved her any way she acted it didn't matter to me , this was some thing that would pass. Now I wasn't the kind of girl that could get away with just a dress, I had other parts of me that I had to think of. But I did own a few women's three piece suits that she haven't looked at.

Looking at them I picked the black one with the white shirt and matching booted heels. I went back into the Guest room to get dressed being sure that I matched Waverly's white sun dress. We were ying and yang and meant for each other. I looked myself over in the mirror and noticed that my eyes was glowing blue. Not the intense electric blue but my brown eyes had a blue tent to them.

"Ok I think I can deal with that maybe later Waverly can help me." I say pulling on my jacket.

"Hey baby I have blue eyes going on and I was wondering if you could help me fix that Later?" I ask walking down the stairs.

"Oh baby."

I looked up to see Waverly watching me her eyes glued on my every move as I came down. I smiled and came to the last step and gave a little hop to the main floor.

"See I clean up well." I say trying to button my jacket.

"Not the jacket is to much your just fine with out it." She says rubbing her hands up to my neck and pulling me down into a kiss.

I have no control over my succubus when it comes to Waverly I feel the pull of her Chi, as Doc says, into me and I let out a breath pushing it back into her. I didn't want her to feel like I was just using her sexually to make my succubus happy. She told me once that when I blow some back into her she felt like she was wrapped up in me and my fingers was every where just massaging her.

Pulling off my jacket I hung it on the jacket rack to get when I came home.

"We can take the batmobile 2.0 tonight I say holding up the key fob.

I pick up the house keys and we walk through the house to the garage door and I held it open. She walked out into the garage and I closed the door, the lights came on the moment I opened the door and wouldn't shut off for 30 seconds giving us plenty of time to get in the car. While Waverly was in the tub I came out and moved the cars around so I could just pull out and back in when we got home.

I watched as she got comfortable be for starting the car and hitting to button to open the garage door.

"Nicole you really have to go get a car that is baby safe." She said.

"Yeah I know I have been thinking about that, I have more cars then I should and I was thinking about selling the Charger and using the Jag as a trade in for an SUV." I say pulling out.

"The Charger are you sure?" She asked

"Yeah I'm sure. I just spent over a 100 grand on this car I'm going to have it for a long time. The Charger is a great car and I'm going to miss it but its not child friendly and nor is the Jag. This one will be for those rare times I feel like a rebel just like yours." I say smiling at her.

I start us the 20 drive with dinner rush to the restaurant I called and made sure to have a table on hold for us because I didn't want to have Waverly's hopes dashed if we got there and they had no room for us so I just paid the extra to have the hold a table. I looked over at her and smiled we haven't set a date yet but I couldn't wait to have our wedding I'm hoping for something next summer or going somewhere small with just our little family and having it over looking the snow covered valley or something like that.

"What are you thinking?" She asked

"About our wedding how I just want it to be us the babies Wynonna and Mindy. I don't really want anything big unless that's what you want then we can work something out." I say

"Wynonna is the only family I have Willa was killed trying to take the peacemaker as you know and well I don't want to have anything to do with that town. That's why we just left it the way we did." Waverly said as we drove.

"Ok its settled we will have something small but where?" I asked

"Texas where we meant for the first time, well not in the airport or maybe not Texas I see how they do gay couples but you get what I'm saying." Waverly says.

"Oh I know a lady that owns a vineyard in Napa California I'm sure she would let us have it there." I say as I pull into the parking lot of the restaurant.

I got out and walked over to help Waverly out she was almost 5 months pregnant this car wasn't made for pregnant women to climb in and out of. I hit the lock button as we walked it to the building I asked for our table and we was lead to it. Once seated I moved my chair around do I would be right next to Waverly and I took her right hand and kissed it.

"I have something for you." I say kissing her fingertips.

"What's that?" She asked giggling.

I pulled a platinum band out my tight ass pocket and I placed it on her ring finger on her right hand.

"Your right hand told me that she wanted to have a pretty belt to so I went out and got it for her." I say against her fingers.

Waverly took her hand back and looked at the ring and smiled.

"You didn't have to do this Nico I'm just fine with having my engagement ring." She said

"I know I didn't but I wanted you to see that you will always have a pare just like me."

I finally let her see my hands to show her I had matching rings on my hands the same as hers right down to the placement of the diamonds.

"Baby!"

I noticed a few people turn and look at us just as Waverly pulled me into a kiss. A round of awws could be heard and she pulled back.

"You are the biggest romantic sap that I ever meant and I'm sure no one can beat you, But I love you all the more for it." She says kissing me again.

She made me blush and I looked down at the table.

"Aww are you blushing?" She asked taking my hand.

Before I could come up with some weak attempt at an answer the waiter came to the table to take our order. We both got the Beef Bourguignon and I had a glass of wine while Waverly had some lemon water.

"Tell me about you book, how far along are you?" I asked

The last time I went out of town she didn't want to go so I didn't make her, I was perfectly fine with Waverly being a stay at home mom if she wanted. This was my fist weekend back and I don't want her to be bum rushed with business information.

"Well its going to well very good in fact I'm 30 or 35 chapters in and we are being flooded with information about the undead. I'm really taking my time with this one I really want my first one to be a good one, I want to leave it off where It could be the end or I could be setting up for another book." Waverly says with a big smile.

I love her smile when I was away she would send me a picture everyday of her smiling at one thing or the other and that would help me get through the day.

"Tell me about the farm how's it going?" She asked.

I frowned.

"I had to fire a hand full of people and find new workers that's what took so long I wanted to be sure I had the right people for the job." I say.

"What happen to make that happen?"

"Well A hand full of the guys thought it would be a great idea to start a horse Ranch with my money. That's what I was looking for for the longest time then. Then one day two trailers of pregnant mares and stallions all purebred just showed up. That's why I had to leave as soon as I did, now I have about 100 pregnant mares and stallions so I have to start a Ranch." I say

"That would be nice you can make a vacation spot for or just breed them there is a large demand for purebred horse." Waverly

I smiled at her she had to be one biggest brain and full if ideas.

"I was thinking about that I just have to find the land or split up what I have, There are 20 acers of land up for sell next to my land ." I say

Our dinner showed up and we started to talk about the baby we have about 5 months left and we have yet to start on the nursery. I was trying to get all my traveling out the way before the baby is born so I could be at home as much as possible with out being bothered. So that meant I was going to have to get on the phone tomorrow and buy that land and start looking for people that have worked with horses before.

"Hey baby can I try the Mille-feuille?" She asked

"Sure that sounds good." I say

We waited for the waiter to come back and we ordered dessert and had a sweet drink while we waited. She was in the middle of a comment when she froze.

"Baby what's wrong?" I asked

"She moved after all this time of her of her being still she finally moved." She said grabbing my hand.

She put my on her stomach and there I felt a strong kick nd another and another. She was going to town on Waverly's stomach and I couldn't stop the smile that was on my face. Wynonna video called me in Texas when the baby started kicking her at 3am and that made Waverly said, other then the growing and the ultrasounds our baby hadn't moved once. Just little flutters to let us know that there was something in there but that's it.

"She has some legs on her." I say rubbing her belly.

That seemed to calm her down and make her movement less pain full for Waverly I lifted my hand for the waiter to come over.

"Is there anything I can do?" He asked with his arms behind his back.

"Yeah could you please put our dessert in a to go something we are having some baby issues." I say

He gave a nod and walked off to fix our order.

"Why did she pick this time to be active its almost relaxation time before bed, how am I going to write?" Waverly asked

"I'll talk to her you know one solder to another I can get the point across to her." I say kissing her cheek.

The waiter came back with our bill and food in a neat clear box with a bow wrapped around them. I put a 100 in the bill holder and we waited for our change before slowly making our way out the building.

"She stopped." She said as we walked to the car

I helped her into the care and walked around to the drivers side stopping short to speak to the man and woman that was at the table next to us. I was in the middle of a statement when my horn blew and I looked in at Waverly.

"What's wrong?" I asked opening the door.

"She's jumping around again all she wants me to do is walk around." She said

I said a quick goodbye to the couple and I got in the car and leaned over and kissed her stomach before closing my door. The ride was quiet until Wynonna called for a big mac and mcflurry.

"Why can't Mindy get it for you?" I asked running my hand through my hair.

"Mindy is at work and we had dinner way before you left now I want a Big Mac and a Mcflurry." She said and I sigh.

This town has an over flow of McDonalds but not one near our house and clearly not on this road so that meant I have to go out my way to get it.

"Fine but your getting just plan pancakes in the morning so that means I'm not waking up early." I say

Waverly laughed because she knew I was going to be up early anyway and most likely taking a cold shower to rid myself or my morning hardon.

"So food now food later that's how I see it now go forth and get me my bounty." Wynonna said.

""Stop watching Game or Thrones or reading it just stop and get off the phone we will be there soon." Waverly says before hanging up.

I had to drive ten minutes out the was because the one that was only five minutes out the was full. This one was full too but I wasn't going to drive all around town looking for an half empty one.

"Should I go in it looks more empty inside then at the drive thru." I say.

"Yeah go in I'm fine out here just lock me in those boys look shifty." Waverly said

I got out the car and looked at the boys that was looking at my car I could tell they couldn't see Waverly through the tented windows and I made it clear that I was carrying a gun on me. People did some strange shit with cars and I was always worried when leaving Waverly alone in one since that run in with those Christians. I watched them from the inside where I was waiting in line they all walked around it a few times then one had the bright idea to pull the handle making it lock down kinda like the batmobile and start to beep.

I roll my eyes and walk outside and over to the car.

"If you wanted to see the car all you had to do was ask before I went in or waited until I came out not try and open the doors yourself." I say hitting a button on the special made key fob.

The beeping stopped and the window covers went back into place the lights shut off and I opened the door to see if Waverly was ok. It was already dark in the car with the tented windows but when the window guards come down it like your in a tomb and your disoriented and are unable to unlock the car from the inside. I blame my need for security on my love of marvel and DC comics and my time in the Marines.

"You ok baby?" I asked looking in on her.

"Um ye yeah don't let that happen again." She says

"Come inside with me just incase one of the brightest lights in the box does that again." I say helping her out.

We walked back into the building and I was having my order taken when the key fob vibrated in my hand and I turned to look out the window. Again 1 or the 5 idiots had pulled the handle and the car went on complete lock down. It lowered itself as close to the ground as it could get the window guards closed up the windows and the light covers came out to cover everything up. I just turned back to the counter to wait for my orders.

"Hey are you a good guy or bad guy?" A small voice asked pulling at my leg

I looked down to see a little blonde boy he was pointing at my gun that was on my hip. God bless the person who came up with the weapons permit and the right to carry law.

"I'm a good guy." I say kneeling down to look him in the eye.

"Like The Black Widow from The Avengers?" He asked

"I guess you can say that, what's wrong?" I ask feeling like something was out of place.

"I'm lost my mommy told me to wait right here for her yesterday and she never came back." He said

I looked up at Waverly and she had a look of shock on her face, I pulled the boy into my arms and looked around the store.

"Excuse me but has anyone seen this boys mom?" I asked loud enough to make everyone stop moving.

"He's been here all day to day and yesterday said his mommy told him to stay put." One of the workers said

"And Y'all just let him sit here all day by himself and didn't call the cops great fucking humans you are if I was to die right now I would be doing it in front of some of the most amazing people." I say taking out my phone.

Waverly carried our order out after me as I made my way over to the car, I had the police on the line as I hit the key fob to unlock the car. Once that was done Waverly put our things inside and walked around to stand next to us as we waited.

"The Black Widow didn't have a car but if she did it would be just like this one."

"Really now why is that?" I asked

"Because its all black like her suit and its fast."

Me and Waverly laugh and run our hands through his blonde hair. I look up as two police cars pulled up parking across and next to us. The first thing that I was asked is if I had a permit for my gun and I showed him that I did in fact have one and showed it to him

"Master Sargent Nicole Haught." He said reading over my license then over my drivers license

I was so glad that at that moment I was in the middle of having everything switched over from Nicolas to Nicole what I wasn't glad for was them asking Waverly for her ID.

"We have to put everything in the report Ma'am no one likes having their information taken." He said when he saw me get a look.

We stood outside the damn McDonalds for an hour trying to find out what was going on. And when they said they had no one to take him for the night that broke Waverly's heart. And it kinda did mine to thinking about him having to sleep on one of those hard police bunks with a ichy blanket, No that wasn't good enough.

"JP can stay with us until you find him a place to go its no big deal." I say to the cops

They thought it over and rubbed there heads before calling it in to see if it was ok. Once word got back that it was ok JP grabbed onto Waverly's legs and wouldn't let go. He was only five too old for a car seat but too young to sit in the chair alone so one of the cops gave me a booster seat.

"A case worker will come buy to pick him up just as soon as we find the room." He said.

"How long will that be?" Waverly asked.

"Theres no way of telling we are so packed with kids in the jail and kids in foster home it could be days before you here from anyone. But don't take any out of town trips that makes you look bad but you don't have to stay locked up in the house ether just have your phone on you at all times the call can come at anymoment." He said


	10. Chapter 10

WAVERLY

I have been in my own little world since we came home with JP, he was so sweet and careing and willing to do whatever you asked of him the first time. I just couldnt understand why or how some one could leave a child alone the way they just left him. I watched as he followed Nicole up stairs with paint rollers in his hand in a matching pare of blue jeans and white tshirt.

The two have been inseparable when awake he followed her around being her little helper when she was in her office he was sitting quietly reading one of the many pictures books that we got him. He even spent equal time with me by helping me in the kitchen and fold clothes, at night befor bed he would try his best to read one of his books to my belly while laying with his ear to my somach.

Now I was busy with my own work I was on the phone with anyone that could help me get the ball rolling on adopting John Paul. So far I learded a lot and for now we have to foster him. That shouldn't be a issue I was printing out the paper work now that we would need to going on that. I was working on my half of the paper work I went through my family treee on both my father and mothers side and started to work on Nicole's history I left out imformation about health history she can fill that out tonight. My family history was small since mom was the only child and I just stopped a Wyatt as far as my father goes.

A hand reached infront of me and picked up the papers and drown eyes scaned the papers. Nicole sat next to me and started to fill out what I lef out. She used Her name of Nicolas Haught and filled in her heath history before giving her whole name at the bottom.

"The fax is finally hooked up so you should be able to use it." she says.

"Bady are you sure this is what you want to do, you dont have to do this if you dont want to do it." I say.

"Waverly he has been here for a week and in that time I have fallen in love with him and couldn't see him going anyway without us. So these adopton papers is a small perice to pay to give him a home." She says smiling

she was giving a smile that I knew well and I smiled back leaning into her and kissing her.

"Where is JP?" I asked

"Taking a nap and Wynonna is out with Mindy." Nicole said

She stood and sweeped me up into her arms she was on her way to the door when there was a knock. She hung her head and put me down. she turned to the door and opened it.

"Maaster Sargent Nicolas Haught and Waverly Earp?" woman ask

"Yes ?" Nicole asked

"I'm Judy Lee from DSS I'm hear to pick up John Paul Clark." She said

Both our face fell And Nicole let her in.

"Sorry it took so long we have been backed up." She said

"Thats ok he has been a joy to have around." I say taking Nicole's hand

"well I'm here to pick him up we have found him a foster home to go to." she said

I felt the tears sting at my eyes and I looked up at Nicole and she looked like something just kicked her in the stomach.

"Let me go get him." Nicole said turning away and going up stairs.

"What do we need to do to get him back?" I asked

"Well you have to fill out the paper work they have to do back ground checks to see if your qualifed to take care of a child." she said.

she went on about the samethings I was told on the phone and I wasabout to cry when I turned around to see Nicole bringing JP down stairs. He had tears in his eyes and he wiggled down and ran over to me and grabbed on to my legs.

"I don't wnt to go Wave." He said crying

"I know baby I promise we will do everything we can to get you back I promise." I say bending and kissing the top of his head.

"If you would like I could set up visatation with him for as long as it takes for you to adopt him." Judy says

"Could you that we would love that." Nicole asked

"Yes I will set up weekend visits for you two." She said writing something down.

Nicole picked JP up and we hugged him and gave him kisses

"We will see you soon ok." She said putting him back down

He looked back at us as they walked awayhe had his Black Widow action figure in him right hand and holding Judy's hand with his left. We watched as she put him in the car and she drove down the and Mindy was watching from the sidewalk and slowly made there way over to the house.

"Waverly what more do we have to do?" Nicole asked.

"Get a lawyer that specializes in adoption, once thats done we turn our paperwork in and they take it from there." I say.

"Ok its after four on Friday we cant do anything now but Monday we hit the ground running." She says before walking into the kitchen. I follow after her with Wynonna and Mindy after me and I found her in the kitchen rubbing at her hand. I walked over and started to rub her hand for her that only ment one thing.

A loud boom of thunder was hear sending the cats and dogs flying and then the sound of down pour.

"Do you want a pain killer?"

"Please." She said

I walked over tothe cabinet that we keep everything in and grabbed the bottle Nicole went in to the frige and got a water and swollowed the pill down the second I gave it to her. she listened to the rain for a moment before going over to the table and starting to go through the papers. It hadn't rained in all the time we have been here, it had sprinkled and raind enough to cool the air down but never like this.

"Nicole I think you have everything your not going to get anything done right now." Wynonna said putting her hand on her shoulder.

Nicole hung her head and put her head in her hands, I could tell she wanted to shake Wynonna off but she was afrad of hitting her new found baby bump. Her phone rung and that seemed to get her mind of of things

"Hello?"

She comepletely froze then started to shake her head

"I'm sorry but I did my time and I'm not re-enlisting."

My heart dropped to the floor Nicole told me about them doing thing like this, saying any and everything they had to to get you to get you to come back.

"I'm sorry but I have a family now with three kids on the way I'm not interested." She hung up the phone.

She walked over to me and pulled me into a hug.

"I told you I'm not going back and I mean it." She says kissing me

She then walked over and bent down and gave Wynonna's stomach a rasberry before walking out the room.

"I have to say that you would think I jealous but I'm oddly not. Nicole was the wildest of us all always into something but now she has calmed way down thanks to you two." Mindy said going over to sit at the island.

"Yeah she told me how she would act fist and think later. I'm glad she came into my life she got me out that darn town, Wynonna you know you woulsnt have stayed long and if it wasnt for Nicole I would have gone back." I say

"Thats the truth and ended up with champ Hardly trying to prove that you wasnt gay or trying to fit what that town thought you should be like." Wynonna said

"Now look at you all pregnant and trying to adopt a little boy." she added going into the frige.

"Hey your pregnant too by my girlfriend so lets not go there." I say laughing.

"As long as you dont go into labor at the same time." Nicole said coming back into the room.

"Damnit now that you said it it will happen." Wynonna said

W was playing around trying to forget about the bad day we had when my phone rung and I picked it up not knowing the number but thinking it was Doc.

"Hello Doc."

"Wave"

"JP how did you get my number where are up?" I asked putting the phoned on specker.

"I'm in the home they let me use the phone but took away my Black Widow toy, they said it was for girls. I told them I knew The real Black Widow and they laughed." He said

"Thats ok buddy we will show them when we see you ok?" Nicole said

"Ok." he said about to cry.

"Don't cry buddy we will see you next weekend." I say whipping my eyes

"John Paul Its time to get off the phone." We hear

"Ok I hafta go now I love mommies." He says

"We love you too buddy we will see you soon ok." Nicole says

I had my had over my mouth to keep a cry from coming out.

"Love you too buddy." I say after clearing my throat.

"Ok bye."

We listened until we heard the beep of my phone, I turned and put my face in Nicole's chest and started to cry. Her arms wrapped around me and she kissed my head.

"Its going to be ok we will see him soon and we will have a lawyer to get him back I promise." She says.

NICOLE

The weekend was uneventful Waverly and I was online looking for the best Lawyer that could help us with geting JP and adopting him. Right now we was siting in the office ofof the best adoption lawyer in the upstate having the lawyer looking over what we have already.

"Well everything thing looks here looks, I don't think there is any reason but one that you couldn't get John Paul back." Richard said

"Whats that?" I asked not thinking

"They will ask why your name is Nicolas Haught?" He said

I rubbed my eyes and let out a sigh, I was starting to get tired or having to explan myself to everyone.

"I was Intersexed my brith name was Nicolas Bolden at 17 I joined the Marines and changed my last name to Haught after my second wouldn't allow me to change my name to Nicole since I had not had the surgery." I say looking at him

"You dont have to answer this but its going to be asked, How did they train you?"

"They trained me with the women and I bunked alone." I say

He wrote everything down.

"Are you going to have the surgery?"

"No I'm fine the way I am I just would rather go by Nicole since what people see are breast and female features and I feel like a girl, and befor you ask it is much easier to have a family the way I am then having to watch my girlfriend get pregnant by some stranger we picked out of a line up off some paper." I say

"Ok a few more questions, What does your paper work say?

"Nicolas Haught."

"Why do you want to adopt John Paul if you are more the capable of having a child yourself.

"Because ove the week that we was with him we feel in love with that little boy He is sweet and caring and all he want to do is learn, its not about if we can have childern or not its about the love we can give him." Waverly said

"Anybody can give him love Miss Earp." Richard said

"Thats true but not anyone can be picked by a child and he picked us he called us mommy you don't make a child do that." She said

I smiled at Waverly and took her hand and kissed it be for turning back to Richard.

"I saved that little boy from god knows wait he picked me out of all the people that walked in and out of that McDonalds and we saved him." I say

HE finished writing down what ever it was he was writing and looked up at us with a smile.

"I dont see why you wont get him back, You didn't lie about your family and you have a large family history here Miss Haught and you Miss Earp amaze me by tracing your family back to Wyatt Earp that is something I never seen before. I'm not going to lie it is going to take some time since his mother is up on charges and will not sign over her parental rights even though he will not be going back to her. I called her Lawyer before you got here and he says she has expressed that her son will not be going to two lesbians. So here is where you being born intersexed comes in Miss Haught we will use what ever we have to use to get her to sign over her rights if that means her calling you a freak how would you deal with that?" He asked

"I've been called freak all my life by family and strangers it dosen't bother me one bit." I say

he set up our next appointment two weeks from today in hopes that he would have had the mother sigh over her rights to the state so we could start the took the card and left going out to my car I cat there for a moment.

Mindy is taking Wynonna car shopping today how do you feel about going to trade this one in for a more child friendly car?" I ask looking over at her.

"Yeah I'm really not in the mood to go back to the house right now." Waverly said putting the appointment into our phones.

it took all day but we ended up back at BMW picking out an car and traiding in my car it wasn't a hard choice I hardly drove the car to begin with but Waverly wouldn't let me sell the Challenger. She sad that was one of my favorite cars and I needed to keep it.

I picked out an red X6 sDrive35i for my next car and didn't bother to take it for a test drive I was tired and my head was starting to hurt. I just sat while the man pointed out the buttons and told me what they did only taking in half of what he was saying. I owned the i8 so I knew what the buttons was for but hewas trying to do his jub so I just let him.

"OK is there anything more I can do for you?" He asked

"No that was just fine thank you." Waverly said reading the stress on my face.

I had an appoint ment with my thripist in 35 minutes and I didn't want to deal with this man anymore. so I took my old tag and put it down betwen Waverly's legs and wished him a good day.

"Your going to have to go with me to my meeting I don't have time to take you home and get there on time." I say

"Thats ok I will make myself busy dont worry about me right now." Waverly said smiling and kissing my hand. I put my hand on her stomach and started to rub enjoying the little kicks that I was feeling. For everry kick I would give Waverly's stomach a little tap and get a kick in return, Waverly started to giggle and she put her hand over mine to stop the kicking.

"Between you and her Im never going to stop laughing." she said

I just took her hand and put it in my lap ahe started to trace the pail pink scars that was left from the door accadent I just finished PT and it still hurt like hell when wen had strange weather but I was ok when ever Waverly would rub my hand. We made our way across town to my doctors office and we got out Waverly pulled out her book from her bag as we walked into the office and I let out a laugh all the things she had in her bag.

"I'll wait right here for you ok." she said before I was called to the back.

I went to the back and we started to talk about where we left off and worked our way up to what was going on now. I always felt so much better after talking to Dactor Chalkley If I wasn't with Waverly I would go after her, She was just like her just English and wears glasses.

"Nicole what it looks like is that you are so use to having people under you that rely on you to make decision and tell them what to do. You have your Master Sargent hat on when you need to have on your civilianhat on. Not to say that you completely give up on taking care of your family and keeping them safe but you need to give up control. Tell me is your fiance here today?" She asked

"Yes shes in the waiting room." I say confused at why she would want to talk to her.

"Privately please." Doctor Chalkley asked.

I sruged and stood to go get Waverly stepping out into the waiting room I waved her over.

"Whats wrong?" she asked putting her book back in her bag.

"Nothing is wrong just Doctor Chalkley would like to talk to you alone." I say holding the door open for her.

I took her to the office door and left her there to knock on her own. It wasn't like Dr. Chalkley's office was scary covered in dark colors and hard chairs that made you feel like you was being tortured. I was quite the oppiset everything was made out of light colors the desk while it was large had photos of family on it. she had two large book selves that was covered in books that I have leared are spill overs from her books at home. The couch oh my go that couch was softer then my couch set at home and I have looking for that couch set to replace my own, but I'm guessing thats years of people sitting on them.

But back to the now I stood outside in the waiting room for Waverly My next appointment in heand woundering what it is that they could be talking about. Then the door opened and Dr. Chalkley and Waverly walked out, Waverly seemed to breeze past her and grab me by the front of my shirt and pulled me along. Oh no did she tell her about the sex dream I had about the three way we had with Wynonna. That can't be we are outside and she isnt yelling in some other langauge that only I can understand.

"Open the door." She said shortly and I unlocked the car door.

I opened the door for her and she got in and waited for me to close the door. That was a first she was always set on closing the door on her own, but none the less I closed the door and walked around to the drivers side and got in.

"I want to go to Barns and Nobles." She says

"Oh come on Waves can't you go with Wynonna?" I asked

"You mean the sister that you dreamed about having a three way with?"

Damn it.

"No I can not your going to take me and your coming inside." 

"Look I'm sorry about the dream it was when I was on the pain meds and we was talking about babies and it was that week where Wynonna wouldn't sleep anywhere but at your side it really doesn't mean I want to sleep with her." I say

"Drive Nicolas." She said

Oh shit this is a new kind of anger what ever Dr. Chalkley said to her I want to kill her for now. I started the car and started our drive to the book store.

"I have dreams about being a stripper that doesn't mean I want to be on or see them." I said softly.

Waverly didn't say anything she just sat looking out the window, then she started to mess with the strap of her bag and i hard the clink of medal as we pulled up. I put the car in park and looked at her for a moment before getting out to let her out the car. Just as soon as she was out she was wraping something around my neck. I pulled back but she had a hold on it I realized it was Vegas leash and collar set that Wynonna and othe people mistaken for the human kind. Out of all the shit she has in her bag this is one of them.

"Ya keep pulling your going to choke." She said pulling me down to her.

"We are going to fo in here you are going to behave yourself and you will not look anyone but me in the eyes do you understand." She says

I open my mouth to say something anything that would tell her that I wasn't going to do this but she didnt wait for my answer and started to walk into the book store. I followed after her like a God damn dog trying my best not to trip over my own feet when she got to far ahead of me. If she was worried about me looking anyone in the eyes then worry no more I was embaressed and a little ashamed that I even has the dream in the frist place.

I'm a fucking Master Sargent I know how to keep my fucking fantisys in check along with everything else in my life. I stopped when Waverly stopped to look at another hand full of books. She handed me two and started to walk again, this was just too much I stopped and pulled my neck dack in the same way Vegas would when you was trying to get her to go somewhere she didin't want to go. Waverly turned around and grabbed my jaw.

"Stop acting like a disobedient little bitch and do as your told." She said pilling me down.

I couldn't see any sigh of her jokingand her eyes was like steel. I stood up and looked at the floor something was bathering her or something got into her but she wasn't happy and it seemed like it was me that she was upset with at the moment. I let out a sigh and let my shoulders drop and she turned around and I followed her through the the store stopping only once to get a caramel macchiato and continued to walk through the store until I had a arm full of books and i payed for the books and carried themout to the car where she let the leash drop as I opened her door I walked around to the drivers sided and got in where Waverly took off the leash and callar off and put it back in the bag.

She started to rub at the red lines that had formed around my neck and leand in and gave me a kiss.

"Now lets go home." she says as if nothing has happen

What the fuck she was just treating me like a bitch now shes back to the old Waverly. I had to look at her.

"Nicole you had yo be broken in order to understand that you are not the one in charge all the time. I knew about the dream you had about me and Wynonna you told me in one of your painkiller highs and you told me how bad you felt, I'm not mad about that I'm not mad at all I just want you to you be weak for me let me have some control." She says looking at me.

"Its too hard to give up that control Waverly I try to but its hard." I say

thats why I'm here you dont have to give up control to any one but me." She said.

She leaned in and kissed me softly,Waverly was the only one I felt safe letting go of anything with so for her to tell me that it made me feel like she was really there for the lond hual not just because I asked her to marry me or because she was pregnant.

Can we use something to show you that I am having a hard time giving up control?" I asked quietkly.

"What ever you want?" She says

I took the callor and turned it around in my hand before slowly putting it oun.

"this is only until you learn to give up control to me and you dont have to wear it everyday or to bed. If you wake up feeling like you cant give up just tell me and I will tell you wether or not you need to put it on, ok?" SShe says.

"OK." I say

I start the car and we make our way home to the place i feel the most safe with Waverlywhen we pulled up I we noticed that Wynonna wasnt homeand that put a smile on Waverly's face.

Nicole I want you to take me up stairs and fuck me, we can make love later but right now I want a goof ol fashion fucking."

I smiled and got out the car and went around to here door and openend it. I didn't give her time to get out I just picked her up bridle style and pushed the door closed with my hip and hit the door fob to lock it and making my way to the door.

"Unlock the door." I say and she climed down and opened the door.

"You go let the dogs out give the animals a new water then cum up stairs, dont rush." She says


	11. Chapter 11

n

WAVERLY

Having Nicole between my legs again was nothing but pure heaven, we haven't been able to make love or fuck for two weeks. The first week was because JP was here and that boy was at our door every five minutes at night. The the second week was filled with trips to the lawyer and shopping and then there is Wynonna who is a chore in herself she knew just when to interrupt sexy times. Then the visits from Brian and Lynn put Nicole in a bad mood that weekend so that was a no go. THey are still here by the way but she isn't letting it bother her.

And I can tell by the long slow licks she is giving me slowly dipping into my pussy to surch for that one spot that will make my knees weakand my hart fingers finding it and rubbing slow circles around the out sid just to punish me for being a complete bitch today.

"Baby please." I moan running my hands through her red hair.

she had me spread egaled on the bed dareing me not to close my legs, everytime I do I get a slap on each thigh and now they are as red as Nicoles hair. She really couldn't do anything about my hands so she let them be but she didnt want my legs touching her until she put them on her.

" I want you to do something for me."

She started thrusting and my eyes roll back in my head.

"All you have to do is say no."

Thrust harder and my thighs was trimbling to stay open.

"Because I want you to do it all i dont want you to stop when Im done I want you to keep going until I'm rock hard for your pussy again." She says

Then she stops no warning no slowing down she just stops.

"Wh what do you want me to do?" I ask wipping sweat covered hair off my face.

She crawled up my body and looked me in the eye.

"Remember you can say no."

"Ok."

"I want you to blow me and swollow every last drop I have to give." She says

The way she says it how it comes rumbling out of her was enough to make me say yes. Why wouldn't I say yes she swallows my cum all the time.

"Yes." I say pulling her into a kiss.

I taste myself on her lips and that only turns me on more, I reachdown between us and started to rub her sizing her was long and thick and and while my pussy was able to stretch to ac commodate her thickness I dont think my jaw will get very far. They say the head has the most nerve endings im sure she wouldnt mind me spending alot of time there, there was just no way i was going to be able to keep her in my moth to long without hurting myself.

I get up on my knees and give her hip a slap she stands up and pulls me to the edge of the bed.

"I'm to big for you to be uncomfortable I'll stand you sit." She say runing her hands through my hair.

I look up at her and smile there is a first time for everything and this is my first time for this. I put my face in her abs and start to kiss my way all around clinching and unclinching my jaw. Finally I start to kiss my way down her body to a hairless dick and I was happy for that, I stayed trimed to completely shaven for Nicole happiness I would hope she did for me even wen we dont have time to be together. I get waxed and shave on my down time must ask her what she does because it smooth and I cant help but lick from her balls all the way up to her head.

Nicole let out a shudder and I did it again this time stopping at her head and sucking it into my mouth. I went as far down as my jaw would let me and back up again. my free hand not holding her dick was playing with her balls rubbing them giving them little squeeze and running my nails over them. My other hand that was now getting covered by my spit was jacking her off from the point her my mouth stopped to the bace. I started to finded my pace and was getting comfortable with this action.

"So good baby so good." Nicole said.

Her holed on my hair became tighter and she started to move her hips slowly into my mouth. That made me let out a growl on my down stroke and my tonsils or something vibrated and she pushed harderto a point where it hurt. So a gave her balls a tight squeeze and she pulled back.

"I'm sorry." she said pulling back.

But seeing how that made her react I started to hum just random things in random langauges and she started to pant and moan but the one that got her was italin whe lost it over started to slowly thrust into me and I felt something thick come from her and I swollowed it down I knew from health class that it was her precum. I never gave any of my boyfriends blow jobs no matter how bad they asked for it so I didnt know what it taste like. But Nicole's tasted sweet and I also learned on my own that depending on what the man ate could effect the taste of the cum. Nicole ate healthy and also could go through a bag of fruit like it was water so if the sweetness of her precum was any indicator she was going to tate sweet like she says I do.

I started to rub my nails on her balls and up her shaft while I sucked on her head. Her balls became tight and the vaines in her shaft to become more visable.I kept running my nails over her until she she stilled and grabbed on to my shoulders. I felt the first wave of cum hit the back of my tongue and I swollowed it down it was thick and hard to swallow but I got it down. the rest that came I could feel on my tongue and it tasted sweet but not too sweet I let it build up before swollowing that happened four more times before she ran out but I kept sucking like she asked until she was hard again and she lifted me right up and sliped inside me.

"OH MY GOD." I moan as she put me down on the bed.

Her thrust were strong and hard it was borderline painful but is a very pleasurable way. digging my nails into her back i was quickly begining to cum hard.

"FFFFFUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCKKKKKKK." I pulled her closed with my arms and legs.

"Hey Baby girl."

Nicole flipped us off the bed bring the blaket with us she pulled out of me and I let out a moan.

"Stay where you are Wynonna" Nicole said as foot falls crossed the wooden floors and stopped on the carpet.

Nicole jumped up and gabbed her shorts and started to get dressed.

"Well damn Nicole you are ripped and hung if my sister wasnt with you I'd be all over that riding you til...

"WYnonna!" I yell standing up with the blanket around me

She gave a little srug and I pointed to the door.

"Let me get dressed and I will be down in a minute." I say

WWynonna turned and put her headphones back in before leaving the room, well that answers the question why she didn't hear us.

Nicole walked over to the bathroom no doubt washing herself in the sink before going into the closet to find underwear and a pare of clean shorts. I followed her lead a little more cranky then her washing myself off then going into the closet to dress.

"Don't worry baby tonight will be all about you, I will stay deep inside you for as long as you want. I will go as fast or slow as you want me too." She says into my ear and pulling me into a hug.

I huged her back putting my face in her chest and breathing her in. she smelt of sweat and frash dagree and all that did was turn me on more.

"Get a way before we dont leave this closet." I say smiling

NICOLE

I could kill Wynonna right now for walking in on us, things was going so well and felt so good I was about to make my love cum for the first time in weeks and she comes in. But the again I guess I can't stay mad at her given the fact that she had to talk to us about Mindy and how she was really thinking about going back to that sand box.

"You got to talk to her Nicole I need her she can't just leave like this. I've never been more in love with some one in my life." She said looking at me with those damn puppy dog eyes she gives me when she wants or needs something.

"You know you and Waverly have the same puppy dog eyes, Where is she?" I say standing.

"At work She has a thirty hour shift." She says

"I'll be back." I say putting on my shose.

the drive to the hospital wasnt long due to the fact that we lived in the middle of everything and Waverly's truck did scream get the fuck out the way. I was going to have to put smaller wheels on this thing soon.

"Hey could you tell me where Doctor Mindy Brooks Is." I asked the lady at the nurses station.

"She Just went into surgery." She said

Good she can't get away from me.

"Thank you." I say and walked off.

It took three floors and two galllerys but I found her.

"Brooks I know your not thinking about going back to that sand box." I say hitting the intercom button.

She looked up at me with a look of shock in her eyes.

"Wh who told you that?"

"Who else but your girlfriend, you cant just leave her over some crapy ass reinlisting check you make more now then we do in one year in that place." I say.

"I don't know Nicole its just a calling." She said

"Yes one you for get aboutyou think they give a shit about your family life? You think they are going to let you come home when the baby is born or if Wynonna gets hurt. You know just as well as I do once the get you back in there they will keep adding time until your dead or all used up." I say

"What do I do then the baby is yours Wynonna is at you house more then shes at home, what am I to do?" She asked not looking up

"So yea the baby is mine but she choose you to rasie it with shes at my hose because thats where her sister is, Waverly is all she had through her childhood and her adulthood you cant change that. But what you can do is work less hours put yourself in her life help fase that baby and plan to have more with your help. Stop hidding behind the GODANM MARINES and make that Family that you talked about while we was out in that sandbox." I say.

I see Mindy's shoulders fall and she gave me a look of understanding.

"You told me you wanted what me and Waverly have well here is your chance take it and run with it. She loves you and it will kill her if you go back, Wynonna and Waverly cant do the video calls when ever we are allowed they need us here." I say.

Mindy looked up at me her hand not moving.

"She loves me?"

"Thats what she told me now give her a chance to tell you."

Mindy went back to work repeating she loves me over and over. I dont know how many times she said it or if she kept saying it because I left her to think about what I said. When I got out to the jeep my phone beeped and I pulled it out to see it was from Mindy all it said was

'I hear you Master Sargent'

I smiled at the phone and got in the jeep and started to make my way home only stopping at the new Mc Donalds to get three Mcflurrys and three big macs. Because I knew if I walked into that house with one for me I would have to go out and get some for into the drive way I spoted Mrs. Norwood half way down the block. Keeping my head down I acted as if I didn't hear her calling my name and I made my way into the house.

That old woman could talk your head off, I hated her and she loved me. She couldn't stand Wynonna so she never bothered her and well everyone loved Waverly and she loved everyone but Mrs. Norwood. She tryed to say that I had some strange woman over one day while she was out all day, thank god Waverly isnt the jealous type or I'd be skined alive. We was sure she was only seting out to start drama for her own amusment.

"I'm back and Mrs. Norwood is out lurking about." I sy walking into the livingroom where they was watching tv. I set te drinks and bag down and they went right for them.

"I'm going to make fettuccine with grilled chicken an broccoli for dinner, Wynonna you staying?" I asked

"Yep Mindy is the cook i will just end up eating some frozen meal." She said around her burger.

"No no your going to stop that, when Mind isnt there you will be eating over here. My baby is in there and you will eat heathy." I say picking up my drink and buger and flopping into a chair.

Waverly wraped her arms around me and kissed my head.

"Baby you are so protective." she said runing her hands through my red hair.

It was past that strange stage where you couldn't do anything with it and it was now pony tail aproved. I was thinking I should get a hair cut you Like the kind that Sara Ramirez was sporting but then I thought about it, I was a flaming red head that wouldn't be the best of ideas that and Waverly my just kill me over my hair.

I finished off my burger and layed my head on Waverly's lap.

"You have nothing to worry about Wynonna I made Mindy hear what I had to say and I told her in so many words that going back is not an option." I say to Wynonna

You could see the weaight lift off her shoulders and she relaxed back in the chair.I picked up the book that was on the table and looked at it it was in Russian and I gave a shug. Opening up to the first chapter I waved Wynonna over and she sat next to Waverly, I layed so I was between the two and started to read to the two babies. I was in the middle of chapter 3 when I heard the soft snore coming from Wynonna, She was laying with her head on her shoulder it was too cute so I went about reading. Waverly was running her hand through my hair getting ever slower until chapter ten when she feel to sleep.

I got up and marked my page before laying it on the table, I walked into the kitchen and started to making dinner. I was boiling water and when Wynonna walked in rubbing her eyes and sitting down to watching me.

"So when is the wedding?"

I look at her and smile.

"I don't know Thats all up to Waverly my job is to just show up. Shes been planing for something next summer." I say with a big smile.

I couldn't wait to marry Waverly she was the best thing that ever happened to me.

speak ove the angle herself she comes walking into the room as Im sturring the broccoli and chicken into the alfrado. She walked up and wrapped her arms around me and started to kiss my back.

"That smells good." she says then the door bell rung.

"I swaer if thats Brian or Lynn I'm going to kick some ass." I say

"Can you keep mixing this." I say handing her the spoon.

I made my way do the door and looked through the window before ripping open the door.

"JP!" I yelled pulling him into my arms and hugging him.

"Ouche that hursts." he said pulling back.

Thats when I noticed that he had bruses all over him. I looked up at Richard who was standing up over us.

" The cops showed up at the house he called the police they was beating him up and picking on him and the mom and father was doing nothing but watching them fight so they took all the kids out the house. And since the mother signed over her rights to John Paul to you he has no father she got pregnant from selling her body so its just her. All she asks is that she gets to see him with the two of you."Richard said

"We can do that." I say looking him over.

Waverly came over and was looking him over as was I, his blue eyes was gray and sad his blonde hair was a mess with gum or glue in it and dusty he looked like he had been in the fight of his life.

"Do you want me to cut your hair to get that out?" I say

"Yes please, can I have the cut like the Marines?" he asked.

"Yes you can let me go get my clipers." I say standing

He grabbed on to Waverly's leg as I left the room and I could hear Richard talking to Waverly about I came back he was gone and Waverly was standing with a file and a white sheet of paper.

"This is his medical file and this is the court date that we legallybecom his mothers." She said .

"I missed you baby." He said into her stomach.

I smile and rub his head only to pull back when something sticky got on my hand.

"Come on littled Marine lets go gut your hair." I say taking him into the kitchen.

My grandpa would always trim my hair in the kitchen so I didn't see anything wrong with that, it had the best lighting. I sat him on one of the bar stools and wrapped a towle around him before plugging in the clippers. Wynonna started to mix together the food all the while watching me cut off JP's long locks. I had to run over the sticky parts a few times to get his hair even with the rest.

"Baby he has red hair." Waverly said picking up a clup of his hai and looking at the root.

Wynonna fave me a wet dish towle and i rubed the dirt out of his hair to see that it was in fact read like mine when I buzzed off all my hair when I first started the Marines.

"JP why is you hair blonde?" I aske turning him to face me.

"Because my old mommy said that red heads are nothing but the devil trying to come out so sh painted it blonde." he said looking at me.

I turned him back around and started to cut the rest of his hair off. when I was done I picked him up and took him up stairs to give him a bath and wash his hair. buy the time we was done his hair was as red as mine and half of the bruses I leared was dirt spots he had a black eye that was fading and the water was a dirty color.

"Come on buddy lets shower you off." I say letting out the water as he stood.

I started at his head and worked my way down washing out the tub as I went. I then wrapped him in a towle and took him to his room where all his things was that we got him.

"We are just going to put on som pj's for the night ok." I say helping him pick something out.

We was down stars in no time ready to eat dinner we all sat at the table and Wynonna ran her hand through his hair.

"I have a feeling my baby is going to be a red head." she says before going back to eat.

"I dont know she might have brown hair, I think our baby is going to have brown hair." Waverly says.

We went about talking about babies until it was time for Wynonna to go home, I walked her across the street and waited for her to get indoors and lock it. I maded my way back to the house to let the dogs out and have a glass of whiskey. I couldnt help but be exited about JP's adoption and the little family we was making . I was scared shitless but also overjoyed about it all. I finished my drink and let the dogs back in before locking up for the night.

I made my was up stairs to see JP fast to sleep in his bed holding what looked like his toy peacemaker. I walked down the hall to our room to find Waverly coming out the bathroom wrapped in a towle with a smile on her face.

"I remember some one telling me that they would stay deep in side me for as long as I want." She said pulling at my basketball shorts.

"That I did." I say leaning in and kissing her.

"Then why are you still dressed?" She asked pulling my shirt over my head.

She striped me down to nothing and pulled me over to the bed befor going back to close and lock the doors to the room.

Thats to keep little boys and Wynonna out." she said pulling of her towle.

She walked over and climbed on the bed with her ass in the air she tured and looked at me I thought we would do it this way Master Sargent since you love it so much.

"Oh hell yes!" I say turning around and climbing up ou the bed.

I got behind Waverly and kissed my way up her spine makind her shiver. while I was up sucking on her ear I pushed into her feeling the resistants and her body try to push me out. but once it got past my head she opened up and started to pull me in. Feeling her squeeze and pull at the same time was almost too mush so I jurked my hips and some how got most of me in her.

Waverly let out a hiss when I pulled out then I had a idea, Ive taken Waverly every way you could think but never this way. I took my dick and started to rub her wetness around her ass stopping to dip back in and pull out to do it all over didnt say anything or even try to pull me away so I started ever so slowly pushing myself in. She let out a low moan and put her face in the pillows

"Baby don't lock up ot will hurt us both." I say in her ear as I worked slowly.

Soon I was all the way in her and she reached over to the side table and pulled out some lube. We often used it on me when Waverly gets wild an wants to fuck me. Yes we have toys she use on me. I took the bottle and started to pull out rubbing it on my dick as I did so before slipping back into her with ease. My thrust started out slow as to not hurt her but I heard a rumble from the pillows.

"What?" I say not understanding her.

"Harder do it harder!"

Oh that was all I needed i started to work my way up to a faster pace until our legs was slaping togetherand me going into the pushed back into me and started to let out little mews of passion that was starting to get louder. John Paul's room was on the other end of th hall but I still did want her to wake him. I grabed her by the hair and pulled her head back to cover her mouth. She started to pant through her noseand moan into my hand.

I started to feel that coil build up in the pit of my stomach and I let go of her hair to put my fingers deep inside Waverly's pussy. I hearabout women haviing orgasms just by rubbing there clits alone but with Waverly you had to be inside her for that to happen.I felt her wetness runing down my hand and I reached deep enof in her to rub her gspot. She locked up and we both begain to cum me squeting my cum into her ass and her cuming all over my hand and bed before bringoing us both falling to the bed. I started to bull out but she locked up again.

"No stay in me." She said.

So I rolled us to the side so she could get comfortable before we both fell to sleep.

When I woke the nextmorning Waverly was gone an I had the blanket thrown across my lower half and the door was shut the smell of cookies was coming up through the vents along with the cold air and it made my stomach growl. Getting up I took a shower and put the callor on, yep today was one of those days. I was nervous because Waverly had her check up today and I was feeling a bit moody so it was that kind of day. Today we find out the sex of the baby after weeks of me begging Waverly she said yes.

Now I was dressed and making my way down stairs stoping at the bottom when I heard John laugh.

"You can't keep eatting all the cookies John these are for later after dinner." Waverly said.

"But you said I was the cookie monster and he eats all the cookies right." John Said

"That he does but not in my house, cookie monsters only have two cookies at a time and thats after they eat dinner and have on there pjs." She said .

I picked that time to walk into the room.

"Good morning." I say softly

Waverly looks up at me and takes me in I had on blue jeans and a orange shirt that really made the callor stand out. She walked over to me and ran her hands over my face pulling me down into a kiss.

"Ok." she simply said and went back to pull the rest of the cookies out the oven.

I sat down at the island and started to pick at my fingers until a spoon came out of nowhere and popped me on the hand.

"You stop it." She said looking at me with harden eyes.

She still had the crinkles aroud the edges from when her smile reacked her eyes but the was still hard and a little colded. It made me think about how beautiful she was going to be when she got older, she was only jus a year younger then me but when shes 50 or 70 shes still going to be the most beutiful human to me. Thaat reminds me we have my birthday coming up and thats the day Waverly sent her first email. I have to do some thing for that, maybe I will cook us a amazing meal for two with candle light and soft music. I still have our emails on zip files I could make her a book from the most innocent to the most racy, and clearly without us realizing it they got pretty racy down right sexual. I had to go back and reread what was said and it was hot.

"What are you thinking about?" Waverly asked.

"My Birthday I want to spend the say with you and the family but I want the night to be just us I want to make us dinner and give you something."I say.

"Why do you just want me it your day...Oh its the first anniversary of us meeting. Oh this is going to be good."She says smiling, the look on her face gave me a little chill of exitement.

Waverly waited for the cookies to be cool befor putting them in a jar and heading up stairs to finish gettig dressed. I picked up JP and spun him around making him laugh.

"Tomorrow we go and sign you up for school so you can know how to read when the baby gets here." I say

"Ok but are they going to pick on me?" He asked

"Well there are some kids and adults that are just mean and they pick on people but the best way to handle that is to not let it bother you. I know it will be hard but you cant let them bother you, you will get friends and they will help you keep your mind off it." I say

"Nicole walk JP over to Wynonna's so we wont be late."Waverly called.

I made my way out the door to see Wynonna standing in her doorway waiting for us.

"Hey buddy ready for som movie action?" She asked as I put him down in the door.

He put his ear to Wynonna's growing belly and let out a whispered Yeah.

"Wynonna far her hand through his hair and smiled

"Hes a great kid."

"Yeah I know hes so..."

At that time Waverley let out a whisale that she resaived for the dogs.

"I got to go." I say turning to leave.

"you two arr into so crazy shit," Wynonna called as I walked down her drive.

I reached Waverly as she stood at to door of my car.

"Felt that you have been such a good girl that you get to drive the batmoble." She said handing ne the keys to the i8.

I unlocked and opened the door for her to get in before pulling the seat belt around her and closing the door.

I walked around to my side giving Wynonna a little wave befor climbing into the car. I started the car and turned to look at Waverly and she smiled before kissing me then shoving me back into the car.

"Drive or we will be late." She said

I pulled out and made our way to the Doctoras I was driving Waverly ran her fingers under the callor to be sure it wasnt to tight.

"You can take that off I dont like it I can take control over you without it." She say in a hard tone.

I started to take but couldn't get it off with one hand. Waverly took over and started to take it off. She tossed it in the back seat and waited until we came to a stop at a light before grabing my chin and turning me to look at her.

"Do you understand that I never want to see that thing on your neck again, it or nothing like it. If I want you to wear something I will put it on you." She says.

"Yes." I say .

She she let go of my face as the light turned green and I started to follow the car in front of us. I made our way over to the doctors office and pulled up into the parking space. I got out the car and walked around to her side stopping when the door was open snd grabbing my lover stomach.

"Baby are you ok?"

"I Dont know, I have cramps." I say rubbing my lower stomach.

"Cramps? We are going to have Doctor Parker to take a look." She says as I helped her out of the car.

We went in to the waiting room and sat down the cramps started to get worse and I got up to go to the bathroom. I felt like I had to pee but nothing came out so I went back to sit nest to Waverly.

"Baby you ok your really pail and sweating."

I shook my head no and Waverly got up and walked over to the receptionist and said something thing and she waited for a slip of paper and we put me into the car andgot in the driver seat. We was pulling out and a pain shot through me knocking me out.

When I came too I was in a hospital room an Waverly was sitting next to me holding my hand. I looked at her and she looked like she had been crying.

"Baby whats wrong?" I asked

She looked uo and stood up she started to kiss all over my face.

"Oh baby you scared me you scared the hell out of me." She said

"What happen?" I asked.

"Let me me call the Doctor and she can fill you in." She said hitting the call button.

Waverly tood ther for a good 15 minutes runing her hands through my hair be for the doctor walked in.

"Well looked who is awake." She said picking up my chart.

I was completely in the dark and I wanted to know whats going on.

"Whats going on Doctor...

"Kent Dr. Kent...I took over your case when they found fully functional uterus and ovarys."

"Say what?" I ask.

"Yes you have no eggs and Haven't had any shedding of the lining but you har full of cancerest cells in your uterus and ovaries. If the blood work and sonogram hadent com back posiative I would have given you something for pain and sent you on your way. But one of the cells have ruptured and thats what gave you all the pains. To make a long story short you are going to have a ovary and uterus removal, the sooner the better." Dr. Kent said.

I looked at Waverly and she gave me a small nod in her aproval of my choice.

"Clearly its a yes but what will hapen to my boys?" I asked waving my hand over my croch.

"If we work fast nothing but just in case i would recamend that you have some sperm frozen just in case." She says.

I let out a sigh Ive gone all these years with not one indacation that I had a working uterus and ovaries and now with two babies on the way this happens.

"Ok lets get this done." I say

"I want to be sure that we will be able to have kids of oure own when its time fore more ok." I tell Waverly.

"OK then Lets do this." She says

"OK I will send a nurse in with everything you need. You have 5 minutes from then on we have to get you up to surgery so we can keep it feom spreading.

WAVERLY

I got to kind of make love to Nicole befor she was taken up to surgery that was going to be the last action she was going to get in a long time. Now I sat in a room waiting for Wynonna to bring JP before I knew it I heard the thump of Wynonna's boots as she turned the corner and pulled me into a was the moment my body picked yo break downI held on to he like a life lineand she just held on to me.

I felt little arms wrap around my leg and I looked down to see JP holding on to me little tears coming out of his eyes.

"Don't cry Momma Wave everything will be ok." He said.

I couldnt help but bend down and pull him into a hug.

"I'm going to go and see whats going on I will be back to tell you what I find out." MIndy says walking out the room

"Waverly Earp I know you had good readion to leave my office but I have to do a check up now mor then ever to be sure The baby isn't in distress." Jenny Parker said walking up to me.

"No I'll come in next week." I say.

"No you will let me give you an exam now to be sure everything is fine now come on I have a room on hold for you." She said

I looked at Wynonna and she gave me a little push and I followed after Jenny.

"I'll be here." she said after me.

We walked through the hospital and made our way up to the OB floor where she stopped and spoke to a then turned to me and pointed to the door and I made my way into the room. This just felt wrong doing all this without Nicole was wrong she was ment to be here we was going to find out the sex of the baby today.

"Ok hop up on the bed and lift up your shirt. I'm only going to do a sonogram today and you can dome back to the office next week and ge your full work up." She says putting the jell on my lower stomach.

She satarted to move things around and let out a hummm, she then pressed a little harder and I felt something move.

"Well would you look at that." Jenny said

"What?" I say

"Well it looks like your having twins, look." She said turning the screen around so I can look at it.

There on the screen was two baby and if I wasnt laying dow I would have pass out.

"Looks like your having two girls." She says pointing at them.

"Where was they last we checked there was only one." I say with wide eyes.

"Seems like baby girl B was hiding behind her sister." she says taking pictres of the babies

She started to wipe up the gel and helped me sit up and handed me the pictres.

"Are you ok do you need help getting back down stairs?" She asked.

"No I'm fine You may want to stick around for Wynonna to come up she is going to want to know too."I said

And jusr as I thought Wynonna went upsrairs and came back with a shocked look on her face.

"Twins?" I ask

"Twins." She said sitting mext to me an JP.

Mindy came back and Wynonna went to show her the sonogram. She let out a smile that made Wynonna smile and they hugged.

"Whats this picture mean Mamma Wave?" JP asked

"It means your going to have two sisters to look after." I say rubbing his red hair.

Hours past and JP fell to sheep and the sun started to set when Dr. Kent came into the room

"Everything went well we ran into some issues with her uterus swelling while we was trying to remove it and there was some bleeding but she is fine and in her can see her now." Dr. Kent said as we stood.

Mindy picked JP up and we started to Follow Dr Kent down the halls and up to her room where Nicole was sleeping.

I pulled out the chair and sat next to her bed we was wrapped up in loving on Nicole that we didn't here Lynn and Brian walk in the room but when she said her first words we was up standing in her way to keep her from getting to Nicole.

"What are you doing stalking her now?" Wynonna says taking a step in front of me.

"That's our son thats our Nicolas!" Brian says

"It's Nicole folr the last time its Nicole, and any way you can't be here with out my consent so leave.

"Says who?" Lynn asked

I opened my mouth to answer when Nicole answered for me.

"Says me... She is my power of atterney...and I am hers...So tou can leave now." she said

I turned to Nicole and started to kiss all over her face .

"Your awake." I say softly.

Who..Can sleep..with them around." She says.

I turned back to them.

You are making her overexert herself Im asking you nicely to leave next time it wont be so nice." I say

Brian tryed to push his way through us when Mindy stepped in a punched him right in the nose, sending him flat out on the floor.

"Next time I will brake it now leave." She said a Lynn picked Brian up off the floor.

"we will just come back when they arnt here Nicolas dont worry baby mama id here." She said.

"Its NICOLE AND I DONT WANT TO SEE YOU!" She yelled

she through the water jug and it busted open when it hit then in the door way sending water everywhere. but mostly on them. The stood there shocked for a moment before turning and walking out the room. The nurse standing behind the shook of some of the water and walked into the room.

"I will have some one come clean that up." She said looking at Nicole's IV bag.

"I'm going to give you a painkiller so you can sleep ok." She said

Can you wait there is something we have to tell her." I say

"Make it quick." she said smiling.

"You gave us twins baby both Wynonna are having twins." I say smiling

"Twins two sets of twins." Nicole said smiling and holding my hands.

the nurse put the needle in her IV and phused the pain killers. Nicole's eyes started to drift shut but the smile stayed on her face. I ran my hand through red hair and pulled my chir closer.

"That chair turns into a bed I will bring you some sheets and a blanket since it gets do cold in here."She said before leaving the room.

Mindy opened the chair for me and it was the same hight as the bed and I had he push it closer to the bed. There was a man that stoped by to mop up the water then the nurse came back with two blankets and a pillow. I looked in the little closet and found another blanket and put it over Nicole she hated to be cold in her sleep, even with all the wether she has been through she hated being cold in her sleep

" We will bring you some things from home tomorrow ok." Wynonna said

"yeah that would be nice." I say tackinf off my shoes and laying down.

I took Nicole's had as they started to leave and I leaned up to kiss her before laying down to watch her until I fell to sleep.

ONE WEEK LATER

WAVERLY

today is the day Nicole comes home I have beem by her side from day one going home wasnt an option for sat up on the side of the bed slowly and looked at me as I folded her blanked and put it in the roll away .

"Come here."She said waving me over.

I walked over to her and she put her hand on my stomach,this was the first time she did this since the night before the night before coming here.

"I don't know if Im good enough for the both of you but Im going to damn well try." She said rubbing my stomach.

"Dont worry you will mey just fine ." I say

I can here the sound of little feet coming down the hall and the laughter of Wynonna. JP came came slidding around the dor way and stopped when he seen Nicole sitting up on the bed he walked into the room and climbed up on the bed and sat next to her.

"Hey buddy how you feeling?" She said rubbing his head.

"I'm doing good Aunt Wynonna let me stay up and watch tv last night."He said

"JP when I say thats between us you not to tell anyone, I'm your aunt Im am meant to spoil you." Wynonna says rubbing her stomach.

She she walked over and let Nicole put her hand on he stomach she was only 5 months but she was as big as I am at 6 months. She had goten used to Nicole touching her and the babies from before the came to the hospital and was use to her reading what ever she was reading at the moment. Nicole put her hands down and she let out a yawn.

"Lets get out of here so I can sleep in my own bed." She says

I helped her up and took the fresh gym shorts bra and tshirt with us into the bathroom where we undreassed and dressed her slowly. we was done and she stopped me from opening the door, we stood there looking at each other and she leaned in and kissed me. it wasnt one of those quick pecks it was long and very sexaul, she pulled back and looked at me.

"I havent told you how much I love you and its not because you have spent every day by my side for this but because You was born for me." Nicole says and it hits me.

"Nicole why don't you use your succubus to heal?" I say

"Because that will hurt you and the babies and I will not go lookingfor some stranger."She said kissing me again.

When I pulled a way and opened the door and we slowly made our way out into the room where there was a big bundle of flowers on the table.

"Throw them away I dont want them." She said droping them in the trash. Ever since that night Lynn had been sending flowers and they would always end up in the trashcan without even a thought. She sat down on the bed and I started to finish packing her things all that was going to have to go back in the washer when we get home.

"Well are you ready to go home." Mindy said walking in with the wheelchair dressed in her scrubs.

"I have sugery in 15 minutes but I thought I would come and say see you later." She said coming in and kissing Wynonna.

Nicole got up and sat down in the chairand waited to get her discharge papers.

"Well hello whos ready to go?" The nurse says

"Please god I am." Nicole said

She gave her her papers and I zipped up her bags.

"Now lets not see you in here again un less you are getting the stitches out." She said

"Dont worry I hate this place." Nicole said as i grabed one bag and Wynonna got the other.

Nicole took the gym bag as I grabbed the back of her chair and started to push her down the hall.

"I briught the jeep since my car is a little smaller and I put the batmoble in the garage." She said as we walked.

"Since you had your lady parts taken out does that mean your going to take off your boobies?"

The ride down was full of questions from JP and I was wondering that too.

"No I'm going to keep My boobies and where did you hear that word?" Nicole asked

"I heard it when I was in the foster home." He said and the door opened.

"Well no Im not going to cut them off and dont use that word your too young to use words like that." She says.

Wynonna walked a head of us and when we got outside and went to get the car.

"Nicolas!"

"Son of a bitch." Both Nicole and I say

"Lynn please leave me alone I'm not going to give you money and I dont want to have anything to do with you." She said

"Nicolas Please."

"Its Nicole wy cant you say it right NICOLE... I'm happy with out you in my life your nothing but trouble and I don't want that around me or my family. Stay away from me or I eill press charges on the lot of you."

"What did Kelly Derick Nick and Marry do to you?" She asked

"They are just like you and Brian alway looking for a way to get money." Nicole said

"Thats a lie we love you." Lynn said

"Thats bull shit the only ones in this family that ever gave a damn about me was Papa and Grandma Haught they did everything for me up until they died. You only started to so call care about me when you found out Papa and Grandma left me all this money, thats when you cared. now leave me alone dont send me anything dont send my sisters and brothers to so call talk to me just stay out of my life." She says as Wynonna pulled up.

She got out the car and moved over to the front passenger door and opened it.I helped Nicole up with the help of the nurse and we got her in the car I put he pillow over her lower stomach before helping her buckle herself nurse took the chair and I moved over to the driver side and climbed was in the back making sure JP was buckled into his booster seat and I closed the door. Nicole rolled up the window when Lynn came to her door.

I slowly pulled away from the doors and made our way homenothing was said for over a mile until JP opened his mouth.

"Can I have a cookie when we get home i'm hungy." He said

Everyone started to laugh at him and looked back at him in the mirror.

"You can have a sandwich and a cookie since its lunch time." I say moving us through traiffic

I felt Nicole put her hand on my stomach and I turned to her and smiled. This was the second time I was close to losing herI wanted thes babies out now so I could marry her as soon as possible.


	12. Chapter 12

NICOLE

its been months since me being in the hospital to remove my 'lady bits' asa JP says and I'm starting to feel the repercussions of that.I wasn't allowed to have any sexual activaty for a month in a half giving how rough our sex is then when I was cleared to go ahead we got wraped up in in JP and his schooling and being part of his PTA because he asked and then his adoption didn't go over so well.

We had to deal with JPs mom going back and forth with why she shouldnt have signed over her rights to us and we had to take her to court and fight her for rights, we won that clearly but it was uncalled for. But burning that time Waverly was geting biggerr and bigger and now we are close to her due date she doesn't want to be touched. I dont bother with asking any more when I get no's all the time. so I have started to busy with work and reading. But on the other hand Wynonna kept Mindy very happy with sex, hell her sex drive was so strong she started fucking with me.

At first I thought it was every woman but I went out with Waverly and Wynonna and she kept fucking with me. I asked Waverly if she saw that and she just got mad and told me to be a big girl Wynonna wouldn't hurt me if she tried. So I had to put up with the back rubs and the ear sucking, lucky for me she didnt go below the belt but it was still hard to not let by body react to her touching me the last thing I need is Waverly saying that I wanted Wynonna.

"You need to talk to your sister." I say slaming the door making Waverly look up from her book.

"Why whats wrong?" She asked

"She called me over to help her get her ring out the sink something I shouldn't have done since she is acting strange, but on the other hand why pay 150 for someone to come out and do a 5 second job to get a ring when you have someone to do it for free. She started with her shit and grabed my dick Waverly, you wont touch me and all Wynonna does is touch me and you and Mindy thinks its funny. If I end up fucking her brains out you wont think its so funny then would you? So talk to your sister before the next time you see me is at the birth of our daughters." I say grabing my keys and heding out to my car.

I took the one that was the car that was out of the garage and I left, I know its stupid to act like a child but I was trying my hardest to not to do something that i would regret.I went to the local cafe to have a nice quite dinner and coffie alone. I had a number of women come up to me that night turns out it was gay and lesbian night at that cafe and I had my pick of any woman Or man that I wanted. But I ate my dinner and got my large macchiato to go and started to walk down town it was still warm for the end of October and I was enjoying my little walk when my phone rung and I saw it was Wynonna, I hit the silent botton and I kept on walking and Wynonna called a number of times

Then the next time came from Mindy and I picked up.

"I dont know..." 

"Shut up and listen...Waverly was just brung in shes in labor and you need to get over yourself and get your ass down here." She said.

"I'm on my way." I say hanging up.

I turnded around haven long ago dropped my empty cup in the trash and started to run down the sidewalk zipping across the street where I was stopped by two cops.

"Ma'am you can't be running across the streets like that you almost caused an accadent." The Male cop said.

"I"m sorry my fiance is in labor and I need to get there." I say

"Where's your car?" The female cop asked

I pointed over to my black i8.

"OK we will give you a escort so you dont get a ticket in that bullet." The male cop said

I shook my head and ran over to my car knowing it could out run any cop car it came across but I needed to get there.

"Where we goinging." The female cop asked pulling up to me.

I told them where and they turned on there lights I got behind them and follow be hind the in and out of traffic until we hit open road and they put on their lights. The ride seemed to take foreverbut once we got there i put the car in a parking spot.

"Congragulations!" they called after me and I waved at them.

I ran in and up to the labor and delivery floor asking what room Waverly was in, and made my way to the room. I bust through the door to see Waverly laying in the bed looking at the door. Her face broke out into a smile when she saw me and i moved over to her. I pepered her face in kisses.

"I'm so sorry I shouldn't have left you im so sorry." I say .

"You was mad I understand just pleas don't leave again." she says.

at that point Wynonna walks inand sees me and puts her head down.

"I'm sorry Nicole I've been this monster as of late and I dont really know why I picked you to do these things to." She says looking at me.

"Wy you have to get that under control but I rather it be me then someone we dont know, you could have gotten hurt today if it wasnt me and say the plummer." I say.

She started to cry and I pulled her into a hug and shushed her. All this emotion floating around was starting to get to me.I waited until she stopped crying I walked her over to the chair and sat her down. I went right back to Waverly's side and started to rub her big belly I was lost in her eyes when Wynonna started to talk.

"Um you guys we have an issue over here, ethor I peed on myself witch I doubt or my water just broke." She said looking down at her jeans.

"Are you kidding me?" I said

We called a nurse in and she took Wynonna to the room next door and after about 10 minutes she came back with a smile.

"Looks like yourgoing to be a dad 4 times over today." She said slapping my back

I looked down at Waverly not sure what to do she smiled at me and told me to go look in on Wynonna.

I walked over to the next room and Wynonna looked at me so see Wynonna in bed texting someone.

"How you feeling you ok?" I ask walking in.

"Yea doctors say we are going to have a C-section so that means yourin for double the running." She said smiling.

"I have to find Mindy." I say.

"I really am sorry Mindy can only take so much and lately she has been working so many hours that I dont get to see her. You're safe and wouldn't let anything happen to me and I just wanted some sexual attention and i know thats no excuse I just saw an opening and took it. So you can yell at me now its nothing new I'm Wynonna the fuck up." She says picking her fingers.

"Wynonna your not a fuck up you just make crazy choces sometimes it may not be the right choice but they are yours and you do them for a saw that I wasn't getting any at home and you wasnt getting any so you felt that you could help both our problems. But I love Waverly I love you too just as much but not the way you love me. I'm sure onece the babies come and you dont have these hormons flying around you will go back to the same old Wynonna, the gun loving Wynonna because your Whisky days are over." I say walking up to the bed.

"Yeah your right I just need to get back to normal then everything will be ok." Wynonna said

I smiled then leaned in and gave her a kiss, it wasn't a deep lets have sex right here and now. But it was a kiss that she had been asking for it was a lips on lips long kiss. I pulled back and smiled at her.

"I'd alway love you no matter what just not the way you want." I say wipping the tears from her eyes.

"Go be with Waves before they take her I'll be ok Mindy will be here soon." She says pushing me away.

I kissed her head and walked out the room when I walked into Waverly's room she was talking to the nurse.

"Oh your here I was just telling your fiance that we will be taking her back in 10 minutes so you need to put these on." The nurse says handing me to the srubs.

I walked into the bathroom and quickly put the scrubs on before coming out with my clothes neetly folded and sat them on top of Waverly's Bag.

"I kissed Wynonna while I was over in her room." I say walking over to her bed.

"Why did you do that you was just yelling about her trying to get you into bed." Waverly said with a smile.

"Its a long story but I kissed her because I'm her babies daddy and well she needed me to. It wasn't some thing deep and passion filled it was something that needed to happen for the moment." I say

I looked around the room.

"well its good you told me and when this is all over I want to know the story behind the kiss." She says.

Just as I was about to ask where JP was they came in and started to take her out I followed along side them and Waverly answered my un asked question.

"JP is home with the sitter I told her I will call in the morning to bring him." She says.

"she doesn't hane to do that I have to go home and get my jeep and the seats I can bring him back with me. I say as we enter the room.

I was stopped at the door to put on little bootys and a mask, I was about to step in when I saw them coming down the hall with Wynonna and Mindy.I Smiled a smile that reached my eyes and took Wynonna's hand as she passed and gave Mindy a high five as she passed by. I walked into the room and I saw they had Waverly on the table I walked over and sat next to Waverly's head.

"Hi." I say

"Hi."

"You ready for this?" I ask

Waverly was shivering and it wasn't because she was cold.

"Yes." She let out

I kissed her head and smiled.

"This is your fault you know this right." She said as I fixed my little blue hat.

"Why you say that?" I asked

"Because you just had to fuck me without a condom." She said.

Foster laughed from her spot between Waverly's legs.

No one else in the room knew about my condition so they wasn't sure if it was the meds or Waverly talking.

"Well I'm so glad I did." I whispered in her ear.

We talked about random things until the sound of a cry filled the room.

"Baby A born at 8pm October 28." Jenny said as I jumped up to see her.

She had flaming red hair and a set of lugs on her.

"What she look like?" Waverly asked.

"She has red hair is all i know." I said

"Blood doesen't count Nicole." She said

"No the had her cleaned off she has red hair and lots of it." I say sitting down next to her giving her a kiss.

15 minutes pass befor the room was filled again with the sound of cryies.

"Baby girl B born 8:15 October 28." Jenney said handing her off

I was mad that I didnt get to cut the cords but I left that up to Waverly having a masive hole in her. I stood and watched them clean her up and I let out a gasp. She had a had full of brown hair like Waverly but had a patch of pure white hair right in the front of her head. They got them all dressed in pampers and wrapped in there little blankets they brung them over for Waverly to see. she was looking at our little rad head when she opened her eyes and started to show off the fact that she had one green eye and one brown eye.

"Look Nicole do you see that." She says

"I see it baby I see it." I say

Our brown beauty kept her eyes closed and they took them away it took some more time to get Waverly all put back together but once done they took us back to the room and got her settled in for the night. Mindy came in shortly with a big smile on her face and grabbed me by the neck and started to rub my head.

"You have two red head bue eyed girls." SHe said asshe let go

Waverly was out for the count and so was Wynonna so I took the time to go to the nursery to see my babies. They had them all lined up in front of the window with they last name Haught and the mother's name after. I couldn't stop the smile that came across my face they lay ther sleeping quietly while the other babies arounf them cryied of made some kind of sound.

"They are beautiful Nicole I couldn't be more happy to say the father of my kids is you." Mindy said.

I looked over at her.

"I was hoping that you would let me adopt them, I would leave there last name Haught but I would love to legally say they are my kids." She says.

"Sure you can adopt them I have no issue with that at all I just cant let you change there name Haught is there name thats the only thing I want." I say

"I'm a Haught my papa was a hot and so was his I was going to keep the name in the family as long as I possible. I would like for one of them to follow my steps into the Marines but that was there choice.

I gave one last look at my girls and made my way back to the room Making a stop to see if Wynonna was I saw that she was fine I went back to Waverly and sat down in the chair next to her bed and just watched her sleep until I fell to sleep myself.I awoke the next morning to the sound of knocking on the door, Waverly was up watching tv and she looked at me as they rolled the the baskets into the room.

"Here are baby girl Haught A and B the nurse said putting the two carts by the bed.

I stood up and moved around to one of the bassinets and picked up the baby while one of the nusres put a baby in Waverly's arms. I took her hat off to see I was holding on to the one with the one with white hair.

"See look baby I said moving over to the bed so Waverly could see her brown and snow white hair.

"Oh god where did that come from?" She asked runing her hand through her hair.

"Your grandmother Nicolas." I looked up to see lynn standing in the door way.

I handed the baby off to Waverly and moved to stand in front of them.

"I know I shouldn't be here but I wantend to see My grand kids before I leave you alone I promise to leave you in peace after this." She said standing in the door.

I took a step to the side and let herget a look at the babies but stepped back in front of them when she tried to move and pick one up. I didn't trust any thing Lynn said and I sure as hell wasn't going to let her touch my kids.

"Your grandma had a patch of white hair when I meant your father in Jr high school it was snow whight just like that and she was very proud of it her hair was blonde but that always stuck out . By the time you was born her hair had gone all white the way you remember it." Lynn said.

I gave a little little nod and allowed her to come closer but still didn't let her touch them.

"They are beutiful Nic...Nicole I see one has red hair like you."

"Yes well you saw them now its time for you to leave." I say.

Lynn gave a nod and left the room heading down the hall to the elevator.I watched her get on and dissapered behind the doors. I turned back to Waverly and moved over to the bed were Waverly was looking into the eyes of the babies laying between her legs.

"They have heterochromia, both of them look the have green and brown eyes." She says smiling

"I didn't know B had that it's very rare for one baby to have them but both of them thats some thing else.

" You know when have to give them names we can't just call them A and B "Waverly says.

I picked up the red head and looked at her.

"I want to name her after me but I dont want her her to be Nicole so I was thinking Nico Tamsin." I said looking at Waverly.

"that sounds like a good name now I was thinking about a name for this little one."

"Whats that?" I asked

Well I want to name her something that I dont want you to laugh at." She said

"Baby I'm not going to laugh about any name you come up with." I say.

"Ok I was thinking Aurora Snow." Waverly says

"Thats beautiful I can call her snow." I say running her hands through her hair.

I handed Nico over to Waverly and kissed all three of them.

"I have to see what Wynonna named the babies." I say and moved to the door.

"Do you want something while I'm out?" I ask

"Can I get some orange juice."She asked.

I smiled and I waled out the room and into Wynonna's room She had a baby and Mindy had the other. I walked over to the bed and looked down at the baby.

"And who is this?" I asked as Wynonna handed her over.

"That is London Haught and she is Paris Haught." Wynonna said as I kissed the tiny head.

"Yep born at 8:30 and 8:40 pm yesterday."Mindy said

"Well we have Nico Tamsin and Aurora Snow Haught." I say still kissing London's face.

I spent time with both London and Paris before leaveing to find Waverly som orange juice.

WAVERLY

After two days it was time to go home JP had come to see the Nico and Aurora twice but didn't get to stay long becaouse he had school the next day. Nicole was busy putting Nico in her seat when the nurse came in with a goodbye basket.

"This is from all the Nurses on the floor the 8 of you have been amazing and we have never seen such quiet well behaved babies in all my years." she said handing me over the basket. It was full of powders lotions little onesies and bottles.

"Thank you so much." We say with big smiles on our faces.

Nicole put the bag on her shoulder and picked up Nico and Snow and the Nures started to push me out the made converstion on our way down and she handed me the large envelope.

"We like to take babies first picturs for the parents so they have something from the day they was born." She says

"Thank you Clair you have been the best." I say trying not to cry.

Nicole handed the Valet attending her ticket and we watched hin walk off to get our car. Nicole Had the covers over Nico and Snow to keep the cold air that was coming through the doors from getting on SUV pulled up and we maded our way out to itNicole put Snoe in first before going aroung to the other side to put Nico in next to her. I had to get in the front do to JP's booster seat being in the way.

"Thank you Clair." We say before she closes my door.

"You ready to go home?" Nicole asked

"Yes I have seen to much of this place this year alone." I say running my hands through my hair.

"God I hope it stays this way you know JP is a little dare devil." Nicole says as she starts to pull out .

"Can we stop and get a McFlurry?" I ask making Nicole smile

"Yes we can stop and get you one, I can go for a large sprite." She says

We pull out and start to make our way to the Closest McDonalds to get our things I started to hum when the first spoon full touched my tongue.

"Baby you cant do that its been too long and I rather not walk around with a raging hard on." She says and I laugh

"I'm sorry baby I will keep my sounds to myself." I say kissing her hand.

I looked ar her hand itstill had the pinkish red marks from her surgery and her ring and pinky had a littke bend to them but they was other wise ok. Her Calluses I could tell was gone from lack of using her gun in her left hand. I could tell by how she would hold Nico or Snow her days at the shooting range was over for a while.

"I'm glad we found out that we was having twins when we did it gave us enough time to redo the room."

"Yep twice the fun!" Nicole said and I knew what she meant.

"Your still not taking the girls to the gun range or getting them on a horse at one yeas old."

She frowned and we stoped at a light.

"But baby look if they learn about these things at an early age there wont be any mishaps when they get older."She said

"No Nicole."I say.

"Well can they ride on this?" She asked hading me her phone to look at.

There on the screen was a mini horse with a little covered wagon behind it. I know she was trying to work with me she loved being on the horses when we was out in Colorado on her farm. I would watch her fly across the fields in her white stetson on top her white and brown horse.

"Ok thats not so bad they can ride that when they are one but it has to have seat belts." I say.

"It does and it can go from wheeles to sled in just a few minutes." She said smiling.

I just gave into Nicole on some thing and that never happens. Nicole gave a little fist pump as she started driving, as we drove Nico and Snow did make a sound and I looked out the window to see that the gray skys was trying to open up, sending little droplets of rain down in the wake or thr real rain. I just hoped we was home in time so none of us got wet.

FOUR YEARS LATER.

WAVERLY

It was the girls 4th birthday and this year we was it was nice enough to havesome games out side while having everything was going on inside. Mindy And Wynonna was still in Alaska with the girils and due to leave tomorrow so this would be Nico and Snow's first birthaday without their sisters. Nicole was currently showing of her guns in her office to all the dads that had come to the party, one asked her to go hunting with them and she turned him down but she did offer to show off her so glad that she didn't hunt animals for sport. Not to say I didnt Know how to cook up a deer Living in Purgatury you learn to take what you are given because in the winter months the food trucks wasn't always garunteed to make it through the snow.

So far we have had some hard icey winters here but notthing like Im use to. We kept the hous very stocked with food so when they called for bad weather we only had to get a few things. Nicole got the house fitted for a generator so if the power was to go out again we wouldn't be stuck in the dark and cold.

"Waverly you did a great job with mixing the two themes together. Nico has only talked about her Wonder Woman birthday party." Jill said takink a sip of he juice.

"Not as much as Snow has talked about her Snow White theme."Kathreen said.

Jill and Kathreen where Snow and Nico's teachers, they had to move Snow to a nother class because her and Nico wold talk constantly in ther twien talk that Nicole and I have became experts at.

I sat the two cakes on the table and and put the number 4 candles in the middle of the cakes. Nicole walked up and kissed me and gave me the biggest hug.

"Thank you for giving me the best gift in the world." She said lifting me up and hugging me tight.

"You are theone who did it." I whisper.

We smile at each other and i put my face in her chest I pulled back and smiled before going to the back door. I watched the kids play for a moment before calling them in.

"Come one everyone its time for cake!" I called


End file.
